


Caliber

by AllisonIlluminated



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Ketchum Has Trust Issues, Ash Ketchum is the Chosen One, Ash Takes His Training Seriously, Ash is Competent, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, BAMF Serena, But Also Only 18, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cynthia is a good mentor, Domestic Fluff, Everyone had room for improvement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Long, Performances Are Actually Cool, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series, Riverside Apartments, Romance, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, Smart Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Teambuilding, We Stan the XY Anime in this house, World Coronation Series, aura guardians, but I call it the Pokemon World Championships cause that sounds cooler, ragtag team, they fit together trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonIlluminated/pseuds/AllisonIlluminated
Summary: Journeys AU. Ash has won championships and saved the world, but what does he want out of life? Quitting his research fellowship, Ash moves to Galar to train a champion-caliber team, setting his sights on the PWC. Being the very best isn't as easy as he imagined, though – facing challenges new and old, Ash will learn the secrets of aura, teamwork, and even love. Amourshipping.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shirona | Cynthia, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 56
Kudos: 121





	1. Galar I

Allison Illuminated

5/19/20

**::**

CALIBER

**::**

Ash Ketchum was restless.

He'd expected to like his new job working at Professor Cerise's laboratory as a research assistant; at the time, it seemed to make perfect sense. Ash had grown up around Professor Oak and Gary, now a researcher himself, and over the years he'd made close acquaintances with many professors. Kukui in particular he had come to see as something of a father figure during his time in Alola, when he'd lived with him. _I should enjoy research._ But, Ash had discovered, he didn't.

Oh, sure, he enjoyed seeing new places, like his brief trips to Galar, but mostly he and Goh traveled to cities he'd already been to. He loved Pokemon, but he didn't like… following them, observing them. Pokemon were meant to be free. Unrestrained. Just like he'd always been. His time in Alola had felt like a vacation, and even Ash could admit he'd been in desperate need of some quality educational time. Working at the Cerise Laboratory was different – watching Kikuna and Renji at their work, Ash had come to a strange realization: _if I wanted to, I could work at this laboratory for the rest of my life_.

He didn't want to.

Battling Leon had been the _best_. Watching Pikachu change forms – a possibility he'd never considered since his best friend and partner had batted away the Thunderstone all those years ago – was _thrilling_. Amid traveling across the world and completing tasks for Cerise, Ash had found himself drifting off thinking about the Pokemon World Championships, the thrill of battle, rather than focusing on the task at hand.

There was nothing, Ash decided, that he enjoyed more than battling. Battling came with all of the best parts of his research fellowships – the journey, the Pokemon, the bonding – and none of the bad – the dull reports, the lack of freedom, the constraints of science.

He wanted to battle his way to the Master Class and take the title of World Champion from Leon. He wanted to follow his dream to become a Pokemon Master. He wanted dirt under his feet, the sense of adventure; he wanted to spend his nights beneath the stars and sleep with his Pokemon at his side, not away at the park, only on call for Professor Cerise's missions; he wanted to travel.

Ash took Pikachu aside to make his final decision.

"Are you sure about this, buddy?" he asked, sitting next to Pikachu on a bench outside, watching the ship cruise by on the ocean. "We've got something good here, I think, but I don't feel like it's _right_."

Pikachu nodded in agreement, sighing. Ash knew his starter had hidden depths – Pikachu had beaten Legendaries and used both Z-Moves and Gigantamax powers. "Pika..."

 _He's gotta feel just as pent up as I do._ "I want to raise Riolu right, you know?" Ash said, voicing a concern he'd had since his newest Pokemon had hatched. "If we were out in the wild, we'd be showing him the ropes, you know? Teaching him how to battle, showing him how Pokemon live out in the wild… But I don't have the time, and now he's all cooped up here!"

Scampering onto Ash's lap, Pikachu gave another sage nod and started to point off toward where Route Six began. "Pikapi pi pikachu! Pikapika."

"Exactly."

Ash came to a decision he knew in his heart had been made days ago.

"What do you say? Up for one more adventure?"

"Cha!"

**::**

Olivia had told him the importance of learning about the "Outside World" on his departure from Alola. Ash's time with Professor Cerise had made him understand one important fact: he already had a pretty acute knowledge of the world. He had been to more regions than most, seen more Pokemon than almost anyone, and Ash had _never_ met another person who had seen as many Legendary Pokemon as he. But even he hadn't been everywhere, and seeing the world from a research role felt almost _surface level_ , skin deep – or, rather, a deep dive into subjects so specific one never learned to see the bigger picture.

He approached Professor Cerise with a hint of regret, but mostly determination. Pikachu sat on his shoulder; Riolu hung from his arms, chittering happily, and Gengar and Dragonite hung from his belt. A strange poking sensation came from his mind, where Riolu had learned how to extend his aura to tickle his brain. Ash didn't have a better way to describe it. There was the fluttering birth of a connection, conducted with an innocent curiosity that made Riolu truly seem like a baby in Ash's eyes, rather than the brash young fighter who had gone out to challenge the wild Pokemon. Ash had never understood aura, but he felt something for Riolu he hadn't for his other baby Pokemon, a paternal affection, and kept him close often as possible. Pikachu was of the same mind – they made sure Riolu got attention and love, not just practice and exercise. Years of practice raising baby Pokemon – Phanphy, Larvitar, Scraggy, Noibat – had taught him how to treat the youngest members of his team right.

Professor Cerise had taken the news of his departure well, accepting Ash's termination of employment and giving him some warm advice.

"You're a good kid, Ash," Cerise said. "It's been my pleasure working with you these past few weeks, and I understand where you're coming from. Sometimes the best thing a job can teach us is what we _don't_ enjoy. Remember that you can't go adventuring forever, though. You're a young man now, Ash, not a boy out on his first adventure. Someday you'll have to settle down, and I wish you the best of luck in finding your passion."

Ash scratched the back of his head, exchanging a look with Pikachu. He didn't _feel_ old – he was only eighteen! Although, yes, eighteen was a far cry from being ten again. "I still want to be a Pokemon Master, Professor," he explained, a little embarrassed. "There are plenty of careers in battling, aren't there? I mean, I won a lot of prize money when I won the Alola League, and I've got a whole bunch saved up."

Cerise smiled. "Of course. Battling's a noble pursuit. But that's not what I mean by settling down. Someday you'll want a family and kids (Ash made a face) and you won't be able to travel forever anymore. There are solutions, obviously, like becoming a gym leader, but it's worth a thought."

Uncomfortable, the idea of a family such an alien prospect Ash couldn't bring himself to consider it, he changed the subject. "I'll be moving out, then. My Pokemon will come with me – Professor Oak keeps a lot of them at my ranch, so they'll have a great place to call home. Um, Professor, do you want your Rotom Phone back?"

Waving him off, Cerise shook his head. "Keep it. Rotom tech is getting more and more common these days, anyways. Soon enough you'll end up with one commercially anyways. Consider it a parting gift from me."

It was a peaceful parting. Ash promised to relay his adventures, adding the Professor to a long list of people he gave occasional calls, and headed off to pack. Less peaceful was his parting with Goh.

"You're leaving!?"

Ash winced, caught in the act of packing, and shot Goh an apologetic look. His new friend stood horrified in the door to their shared room, Raboot at his heels, staring at the box in Ash's hands and the pokeballs at his belt. Facepalming, Pikachu curled up on the bed and shot Ash a ' _you-fix-this'_ look.

"Yeah," he said, wanting to rip off the bandaid. "I'm leaving. I realized that I was only enjoying this job when I was out adventuring and battling; I need to get back out there and travel again. It's been too long. I'm sorry, Goh."

"But-" Goh's look of disbelief morphed to anger. "That's no fair! You just got here, and I thought we were supposed to be partners! Are you just going to leave me here?"

"Do you want to come with me?" Ash asked in an even tone.

"I…"

Goh trailed off, looking pensive. When he spoke again, his voice was much smaller.

"Not really," he admitted quietly. "I like working here with Professor Cerise and seeing Chloe and Kikuna and Renji every day and traveling all over the place. But I like you too. I don't want you to leave."

Ash's expression softened. He gestured for Pikachu to jump up on his shoulders, which Pikachu did, rubbing against his neck, his tail brushing his back. "I won't be gone forever," Ash said, walking toward Goh. "I've got my Rotom Phone, and I promise you having long distance friends is easy. Some of my best friends live on the other side of the world. Just give me a call and I'll be there. Plus, this job'll take you all over the place; you never know when we'll run into each other."

Goh hugged Ash, surprising him, but he relaxed and hugged him back. _He's still young,_ Ash reminded himself. _Just got his first Pokemon and all. He's got plenty of time to make awesome friends, and I'll bet he and Chloe will be great friends someday._ "You promise?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "Promise."

**::**

"Ash!" Delia stopped making dinner when Ash walked into the house, Pikachu and Riolu at his heels, and released Mr. Mime. "You're home! What a surprise! What brings you to Pallet Town today?"

Ash gave his mother a weak smile. "I kinda… quit my job?"

Delia blinked, the spoon slipping from her grin, and narrowed her eyes. "You have some explaining to do, young man."

So he explained everything. Ash explained why he wanted to go back on the road, how he felt about Riolu, and how research didn't feel like the right fit. He talked over dinner and into the evening – recounting his joy after winning the Alola League and the excitement of the World Championship, the loss of something in training his newest Pokemon, and even what Professor Cerise had told him about settling down. When he was finished, Delia looked conflicted, but there was a notable disapproval that worried Ash. His mom was the sweetest person he knew – she never _disapproved_ of Ash. Did she?

"I think Professor Cerise is right," Delia told Ash as Mr. Mime cleaned the dishes. "You _do_ need to start thinking about settling down. It would be irresponsible of me as a mother if I allowed to you wander the world for the rest of your life without ever thinking about your future. When you were a kid, I understood when you would come home for a week at the end of an adventure then set back out again, but I thought we had moved past that when you studied with Kukui all year last year."

"You don't want me to go?" Ash asked, shocked.

"It's not that," Delia said. "Part of being an adult is being able to take care of yourself, honey. If you're really serious about battling, I think it's time you start thinking about how to make it into a career, don't you? And don't you want to find a _girl_ , love?"

Ash blushed. "Mom..."

"You could speak to Misty," Delia mused, tapping her cheek. "Or there was that Bianca girl, wasn't there?"

"Actually I think she was a Latias-"

"Oh, and Dawn is so sweet… Or, if you'd prefer a boy, I hear Gary's in town these days-"

"NO WAY!"

Delia's expression turned dead serious. "And then there's always Serena."

Ash had been preparing another hurdled insult, but it died in his throat; he looked away, fiddling with his pokeballs, to Pikachu's shared depression and Riolu's confusion. "She's busy, Mom," he said, flat. "She's got her contest gigs now. And still hanging out in Hoenn, last time I checked."

Riolu's aura tugged for Ash's attention, asking a wordless mental question – frowning, Ash gathered Riolu up and put him on his lap.

Delia gave Ash a soft smile. "I'm just saying, dear," she said. "Journeys are better when you've got a purpose behind them."

"I'll- I'll keep that in mind."

As it turned out, Delia wasn't going to forbid him from traveling again – but she had conditions.

"You have to have an apartment," Delia said, giving Ash a stern look. "My son will not live out of a tent. Even if you don't use it, I want you to have a home base you can return to that isn't here in Pallet Town. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

"You also need to earn an income. I've given you an allowance in the past, but not anymore." Delia's flat look held no room for argument. "You're a good battler. You won a league. It shouldn't worry you so much."

"I'll be okay," Ash responded. "Really. I've been saving for years, like Brock taught me."

"You're serious about the World Championship?"

"I am."

"Don't be afraid to ask for advice," Delia said. "You've met a lot of people who can offer you help, and don't you go forgetting that the second you traipse off into the wilderness again, you hear me? And no almost dying! No alternative universes! You have to change your underwear! And I want you to-"

Breaking off, Delia pulled Ash into a tight hug, squishing Riolu, who wriggled out from between them with a loud protest. Ash sighed, putting a hand on her back. "Mom."

"Be _careful_ , Ash," Delia murmured. "Please. I love that your enthusiasm and curiosity are endless. But you're too old to be so reckless all the time. I want you to learn and grow from everything you've done, okay?"

"I promise, Mom. Or I'll try. I'll have no choice if the Ultra Beasts come back, or Azelf or Mew or Celebi or Zygarde needs my help, or if Team Rocket gets us all in over our heads, again…"

"Oh, Ash..."

Ash hugged his mom back, because what else could he say? He knew he lived a strange life, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Now he was in a season of change, as surely as a Sawsbuck's coat shifted from Spring to Summer, and he would have to learn how to adjust too.

**::**

Bulbasaur hadn't expected to see Ash that morning. He doubly hadn't expected Ash's solemn tone or the command he gave. "I want to meet with everyone. Can you gather them?"

Over the years, Ash had gathered many Pokemon, but for all he cared deeply for his Pokemon, he knew they weren't all equal in his eyes. Some were only faint memories from his childhood: Primape, Pidgeot, Butterfree. Others had drifted away over the years, finding mates, starting families, leaving the Oak Ranch – and Ash – on good terms to pursue their own goals. Most of Ash's Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn teams, along with a good portion of his Unova team, were gone. His Alola team didn't even stay in Kanto.

Ash hadn't come today for a social visit. He had arrived to put together a team for his next venture – a team of Pokemon he already possessed, not a nebulous collection of new catches yet to be assembled. His mind was fixed on the thunderous power Leon had possessed. He wanted a strong team.

Champion caliber.

Many of Ash's strongest were among those who had gone their own way. Charizard led the Charizard Valley. Greninja was protecting Kalos with Zygarde. Two years back, Sceptile had gone to start a family, and Torkoal had as well last year. Goodra was at his marsh. Naganadel had returned to Ultra Space. Nebby – Solgaleo – was a _Legendary_ , a Pokemon Ash could never in good conscious have brought to a trainer battle, even if Nebby had let him catch it.

He would _never_ become Tobias.

Bulbasaur took most of the morning to gather everyone, even with Noctowl and Staraptor's help. Ash smiled at the sight of so many of his old friends. From his original team, there was only Bulbasaur, Kingler, and Muk, plus a sole representative of the Tauros horde – alongside Pikachu, of course. Bayleaf and Noctowl stood for Johto; Corphish and Glaile were the last guard from Hoenn. Sinnoh was nearly intact – Infernape, Torterra, Buisel, Staraptor, and Gliscor were all there, with only Gible absent. Unova, the period of Ash's training journey that Ash regretted most intensely, was a patchwork: Oshawott, Snivy, Scraggy, and Palpitoad were around, and the rest were not. _I should have done better by them,_ Ash thought, thinking of all his Unova friends who had returned to their native region. Hawlucha, Talonflame, and Noivern, his flying trio, had formed a tightknit family over the last two years, and were inseparable. His Alola team was, of course, absent. And Ash released Dragonite and Gengar to stand with the rest of his Pokemon.

Riolu napped on Ash's lap. Pikachu, sitting next to Ash, had a deliberative expression on; Ash trusted his partner as his second in command, and knew Pikachu was thinking the same thing he was.

_Who would come with him?_

Pikachu and Riolu made two. He could carry six. Professor Oak had been adamant that he could not break the six Pokemon rule – it was set in stone. So he had to chose.

"Alright guys." Ash's Pokemon silenced and paid full attention to their trainer. "Listen up. Here's the deal."

Ash set a snoozing Riolu down on the ground and got to his feet, adjusting his cap. "This trip is going to be different from other trips," he said. "Before, it was all about winning gym badges and getting to the league, but now we've _won_ a Pokemon league." Cheers abounded, even though Ash's big win in Alola was old news. Ash grinned, but the grin slowly faded. "Here's the thing. I still want to become a Pokemon Master. And winning the World Championship, it's going to be different. I realized that I can't keep constantly catching new friends if we want a shot, a _real_ shot, at making it to the Master's division. This is my whole life's dream, and I want to make it a _reality_. That means doing things different, right? I know though that I'm not always around, and that you guys have dreams that aren't always the same as mine."

A rumble went through the crowd. Some looked determined. Others apprehensive.

"I won't lie to you guys," Ash said. "We've met a lot of gym leaders, champions, and I know it's not easy. You guys have families here." A nod toward his Kalos trio. "Some of you like the peace and quiet better than traveling." He looked to Torterra and Kingler. "And some of you are older. You've lived at the ranch for a long time, and you might not want to battle anymore. I totally respect that, guys. You're still my Pokemon even if you don't want to head on the road with me." Gliscor, Glaile, and Staraptor exchanged knowing looks. "And this won't be easy training. We're going up against Leon, and he's the best in the world right now. I've gotten older too, and I want to start thinking- or, erm, well, my mom wants me to start thinking about this as a career more than just for fun. If you don't want to come on full-time, you can still sub in, battle, all that. But I need a core team. Pikachu and Riolu are with me. I need four of you who are willing to push every boundary you have to make it to Master Tier."

"So who's with me?"

Almost before Ash had finished the question, a very excited, impossibly energetic Bayleaf bounded through the crowd and threw herself at Ash, tackling him back into the grass. Ash laughed, because of _course_ Bayleaf would come with him, and hugged Bayleaf back, rolling her off him with old practice. "Bayleaf!" Bayleaf declared, nodding at Pikachu and lifting her gaze proudly to the rest of the crowd.

Less excitedly, but with no less certainty, Infernape loped his way over. Ash's grin grew – Infernape was, to his mind, his strongest active-duty Pokemon left (beyond Pikachu) and he was ecstatic the ape hadn't gotten sick of life on the ranch like Sceptile. "Hell yeah," he muttered under his breath, giving Infernape a fist bump. Infernape shot him a confident look and went to Bayleaf's other side. "Alright." He lifted his voice. "That's four. Who else?"

Ash let his attention fall on his other two new teammates, knowing he'd sprung the news on them without much warning. They had signed up for his researching gig too, not a romp across an as-of-yet undecided region. Gengar didn't look happy at all – he hadn't looked happy since Ash had left his old haunt at the lab. Dragonite, on the other hand, looked at his wings, then Ash's other Pokemon, an experienced and hardy bunch, and nodded to himself. He stepped up to Ash.

Ash's grin widened. _Pikachu, Riolu, Infernape, Bayleaf, Dragonite… One more._

The one more didn't come. For five minutes, Ash stood and watched his old Pokemon shift and think Some withdrew, leaving a pack of Pokemon, mostly younger, milling about, talking to each other and shooting glances at Ash and his new core team. After the wait had grown hard to bear, Pikachu skipped over to the center of the group and started talking.

Patient, knowing their decision could change the course of both of their lives, Ash settled down cross-legged, leaning back against Bayleaf, playing with Riolu across their little fledgling connection, and spoke to Infernape in low tones about his loose ideas for training and how to make the team battle-ready. Dragonite, whom Ash didn't have years of experience with, hung back awkwardly, shooting Gengar uncertain looks, but the ghost type didn't budge.

A rustling. _Something's happening._

Pikachu stepped away from the deliberating group and walked back over to Ash; Ash caught uncertainty in Pikachu's eyes. From the group stepped Oshawott. Since Unova, Oshawott had mellowed, but he still drew his shell and gave Ash a determined "Osha!"

 _That's… not what I was expecting._ Ash had been sure another of his Sinnoh friends – Staraptor, or maybe Buizel – would have volunteered. Oshawott had never been his strongest Pokemon or his best trained. "Hey, Oshawott, are you sure?" Ash called cautiously. "You know this won't be easy, right? We're going to be doing some tough training against tougher opponents, and I-"

Oshawott interrupted him, offended. "Osh Osha Oshawott! Oshawott! Wott."

Laughing in disbelief, Ash shrugged and beckoned Oshawott over. If Oshawott wanted to go for it, who was he to say no? "Alright then. That's the six of us, then! Awesome. Everyone else… Group hug?"

Later, Ash would get the candid shot Oak sent him of all his Pokemon dogpiling on top of him and frame it, keeping it on his bedside table. In the moment, he mostly focused on not getting crushed. _Guys!_

_This is a great team. I can see it…_

_Pikachu and Infernape stood at the front, unchanged. A far more powerful Dragonite loomed over the battlefield. Side by side, Meganium and Samurott were ready for battle. And, at Ash's side, proudly wearing a mega stone, Lucario stood next to Ash, the crowd chanting his name._

_Champion._

**::**

Ash had never moved before.

Packed, yes. Changed residency, yes. Moving was different – it involved packing up keepsakes in cardboard boxes and folding bedsheets, cataloging his old keepsakes to decide what was worth taking. His award shelf hadn't been so empty since the Indigo League.

Pikachu and Riolu sat together on the bare mattress, cheering on Ash's efforts. Infernape and Dragonite helped him move the boxes around, and Oshawott was 'helping' by rooting through his closet and digging out old trinkets better left forgotten. His room was downright crowded with Pokemon.

"Are we- Oh my! Is the packing going well?" Delia came to Ash's door, Bayleaf at her heels, and surveyed the relative order. "Do you need any help, Ash?"

"Nope, I think we're all good up here," Ash said. "Bayleaf, you helping Mom out alright?"

"Bay!"

Ash beamed at Bayleaf and looked back to his mom. "Really, I think I'm ready. Dragonite and I will fly over to Celadon tonight and stay at the Pokemon Center, then tomorrow we'll be on a plane to Galar!"

Delia smiled. "I know the circumstances are different, but I love how excited you always are to see a new region. Do you have a travel plan, once you're there?"

He shook his head. "Not really. We've got to find an apartment in Motostoke, obviously, but Galar's known for its conservation areas, right? I kinda was planning on exploring and training, maybe seeking out some PWC matches to get my rank up. I'm sure we'll figure it out. Galar has gyms, too – I'm not planning on getting all the badges, but I'd still like to challenge a few."

Placing a neat pile of folded clothes on a box, Delia pulled back and surveyed the empty room. "It's hard to believe my little boy is finally moving out," she said, wistful.

Maybe once Ash would have protested being called a little boy; now, he shook his head, following her gaze. "This time feels different, huh?"

"I know I had to force you into this apartment idea," Delia said. "But I really hope it sticks. I really do. There's nothing like having your own place to go home to at night, especially after a long day of battling. Part of me wishes that you didn't have to travel halfway around the world, to another _continent,_ to do it, but I know I shouldn't complain..."

"I love Sinjoh, Mom, really," Ash said earnestly. "Kalos has a special place for me, though, you know? I loved when I traveled the continent, and Galar's just across the channel. They say you can see Shalour City from the southern coast. I really liked what I saw when I went with Goh, and I want to get to know it better. It won't be forever."

She hugged him fiercely. "Oh, look at you. All grown up, getting your first apartment… I'm so proud that you're taking your life in your own hands. You're going to do wonderfully in the World Championship, I just know it."

Ash hugged Delia back. "Love you too, Mom."

**::**

Five pokeballs hanging from his belt, his hat sitting over his wild hair, Pikachu sitting proud on his shoulders, Ash Ketchum took his first proud step out of the airplane and into Galar. A Rookidee winged past overhead.

"Hey, Galar! Here I come! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I'm gonna be the next World Champion!"

Turning his hat backward, Ash strode confident down the steps onto the tarmac, ready for the challenge ahead.

_I'm ready._


	2. Galar II

Allison Illuminated

6/19/20

**::**

CALIBER

**::**

"I'm so glad you've chosen Dusknoir Realty," Brian said, leading Ash along the elevated walkway. "We were so excited to get such an esteemed client, and to introduce you to Galar! Now, if you'll follow me, your apartment is just down this way…"

Motostoke City was alive under the early morning sun. Ash spun around, trying to soak in every sight he could as he followed Brian, his realtor, and Brian's Dusknoir down the red brick streets and beautiful industrial bridges over the River Irwell. Pikachu sat on top of his head, following his gaze, and Riolu dozed in his arms. Enormous gears turned on the sides of buildings, dipping down to the docks and the water past tiers of elevated walkways, where people and Pokemon went about their everyday business.

"So cool…" Ash breathed. "Hey, Brian, what are all the gears for?"

Brian spun around, walking backwards and throwing his arms wide. Dusknoir mimicked his motion, moaning. "About a century ago, Galar underwent a massive industrial revolution," he explained. "Thanks to the marvels of technology, we harnessed the natural energy of the world, which allowed our region to grow to the technological and economic powerhouse it is today. The gears are all part of an elaborate steam-and-water-powered mechanism that runs the entire city and generates enough power for all of Southern Galar. A lot of the working class folk around here work on keeping the city running smoothly – if you're around at five, when the shifts change, you'll see tons of workers with Klingklangs and Psychic-types headed out to dinner, or workers with fire-types off to the foundries."

"Noir…" Dusknoir agreed, its singular yellow eye flashing eerily.

Ash and Pikachu shivered in unison, and Ash grinned, scratching the back of his head. "All sort of people live in the city, huh. And they must have jobs and everything… I guess I've never given it much thought before."

"Not everyone's lucky enough to travel like you, Mr. Ketchum," Brian said, giving Ash a knowing look. "Lots of folks find a few close companions and settle down. You'll find the Pokemon people train usually have a hand in what profession they pursue. But, here we are! Your new apartment!"

Down a flight of stairs, round a bend, they came across a beautiful red door built into the side of a grand brick rise overlooking the window. Ash gasped and went to the railing; from there, they had an incredible view over the city walls out to the Wild Area. Green and blue stretched as far as the eye could see, untainted wilderness, without routes or signs of habitation. Pikachu jumped off his head with an amazed 'cha!'

"The Wild Area…" Ash said to Pikachu, looking down at his best buddy. "You ready to get back out there and explore some more?"

Pikachu nodded. In Ash's arms, Riolu's eyes fluttered open; Riolu made a noise of surprise at the vista before them, the little flicker of aura Ash felt in his mind jumping to life in excitement. Unable to keep the wild grin off his face, Ash subconsciously reached back to Riolu, sending his own aura over his Pokemon's in soothing waves. Riolu preened, curling into his chest.

"Ahem." The jangle of keys startled Ash – he turned back to Brian, who was tapping his foot, a Klefki floating up and down behind him in annoyance. Brian raised an eyebrow. "Your apartment?"

"Oh. Right."

Tearing his eyes away from the incredible sight, Ash tugged Pikachu away and let Brian lead him into his apartment. He thought about what Brian had said. _Pokemon determine what jobs people can do, huh… I wonder if Brian has a Klefki just for being a realtor! He must have to deal with all his keys somehow…_

_And I'm going to be a Pokemon Master because of my Pokemon, too…_

The apartment was… nice. Delia had hired Machoke Movers to help with the move, and a team of two Machokes and a Machamp were busy tidying up the last of his furniture. There was a small kitchen with a green-curtained window and a living room with a couch and a TV. His bedroom was small, but nice, and the adjoining bathroom was fully stocked with toiletries.

"What do you think?" Brian asked as Ash reemerged from his new bedroom. "You gave me quite the generous budget to work with, so I wanted to choose a place to impress that's still appropriate for a young man's first apartment. You like it?"

Ash glanced at the couch, where Pikachu and Riolu both had fallen asleep together, and shrugged. "It's a nice place," he said. "And the view is amazing. I don't think I'll be spending much time here, though…"

Dusknoir crossed his arms, and Brian sighed, looking disappointed. "Oh, well. I suppose it can't be helped. I help lots of trainer types, and the young ones never seem to understand the value of a good _home_. I do hope you'll come around – there's a lot of good a soft bed and a homecooked meal can do for you. Dusknoir and Klefki understand."

Klefki chimed in agreement, darting around Dusknoir's head.

"Thanks for everything, Brian," Ash said. "I'll make sure to call if I need anything."

"You do that. Take care, Ash."

The door clicked shut, and Ash was left alone in his apartment, with only his Pokemon and the television for company. He turned to look at his new living room, sighing. Many times he'd come to a new region knowing nobody and nothing. This felt a little more permanent, though. Ash didn't know if he liked the feeling.

**::**

"Alright, everyone, come and take a look!"

In a flash, Ash's Pokemon popped into existence in his living room. Bayleaf jumped right to Ash's side in the entryway, nuzzling his leg, while Infernape and Oshawott both looked around in interest. Dragonite, who barely fit inside, ducked his head, watching Ash in uncertainty. Ever since Gengar had decided he wanted to stay around Cerise's laboratory instead of coming to Galar with Ash, Dragonite's confidence had been shot – the pseudo-legendary was uncomfortable around Ash's older Pokemon, and Ash hadn't quite figured out yet how to remedy it.

Time. All it would take was time. A solid journey through Galar would bring his team together for sure.

Ash knew it.

"Alright, guys," he said. "Welcome to Galar! I figured I'd show you the apartment Mom made us get before we head out – I figure we can make it all the way to Lake Axewell tonight, assuming we…"

He stopped talking on the realization that none of his friends were listening to him. Infernape had yawned and curled up on the couch around Pikachu and Riolu, who were fast asleep, and dozed off, radiating a light heat around his smaller companions. Dragonite, too, had curled up on the carpet. Oshawott bounced around the kitchen, digging through the empty refrigerator, teetering precariously on the edge of the counter, hyper-actively exploring his new surroundings. And Bayleaf…

Ash sank to the ground, leaning against his front door, and sighed, putting a hand on Bayleaf's flank. Bayleaf settled down next to him protectively, giving him an apologetic "Bay." Laughing to himself, Ash scratched at the base of Bayleaf's neck, remembering how he'd done the same when they'd traveled Johto together, and watched his Pokemon make themselves at home like they had nowhere else to go.

In a way, they didn't. This little apartment in a tucked-away corner of Motostoke was his home now, his registered address, his base of operations. Ash Ketchum from Motostoke City. For now, at least.

"I guess it's alright if we stay the night here, huh, Bayleaf," Ash said.

"Bayleaf…"

Bayleaf tickled Ash's chin with her leaf, which Ash batted away, getting to his feet. "I suppose we better find something for everyone else to eat. What do you say? Up for an adventure to the Pokemart?"

"Bay bayleaf bay!"

Pumping his fist, Ash grabbed his phone and his hat, beckoning for Bayleaf to follow him. This was what he'd come to Galar for, wasn't it? To connect with his Pokemon, his old friends? Going to the supermarket with Bayleaf was a good a way to accomplish that as any! "Oshawott!" Ash called, startling Oshawott into tripping face-first into the sink. "You're in charge!"

Oshawott clambered out of the sink and pointed at himself, eyes shining. "Osha?"

"Don't burn down the house!" Ash backtracked, waving his hands. "Or flood it! Just… You're the only one who's awake – stay out of trouble and tell anyone who asks Bayleaf and I went out shopping. I… Uh… trust you?"

The glint in Oshawott's eyes turned devious. Ash exited the apartment and locked the door before he had a chance to second-guess himself, giving Bayleaf an apprehensive look.

"I'm going to regret that, aren't I?"

**::**

"Oshawott, how in the name of Arceus did you get _shampoo_ inside of the _freezer_?!"

**::**

They made it to the shores of Lake Axewell a day later.

Motostoke's walls loomed behind him; before him, the Wild Area stretched as far as the eye could see. Ash hefted his camping gear on his back, patting his pokeballs at his belt, walking down the beach to the water's edge. He drew his phone and scanned over the map of the Wild Area, plotting his course of action. Everywhere he looked, Wild Pokemon wandered around, enjoying themselves on the lake-shore in clusters.

Ash had found last night's stay to be surprisingly enjoyable, considering they hadn't left his apartment. He'd made a basic stir fry Brock had taught him years ago which Pikachu, Riolu, and Infernape had all enjoyed, while the rest ate some high quality Hoennese Pokeblock he'd gotten at the Mart. He had unpacked his trophies and unloaded his boxes, then went out to watch the evening stars, thinking of Solgaleo and Naganadel. His new bed was soft and big enough for Bayleaf, who stuck to his side from the moment he'd let her out of her ball, and Riolu to curl up next to him. They had awoken well-rested and prepared to take on the world.

"Alright, Pikachu, here's the plan," Ash said. He crouched down at the waterside so he could look at Pikachu eye-to-eye. Pikachu nodded, listening intently. "Professor Cerise said that Professor Magnolia lives south of here, down by Route Two. So, we cross the Wild Area, get a sense for the land and get in some solid Championship Cup matches, and make for Wild Area Station! I mean, we could take the train right from Motostoke, or fly directly on Dragonite's back, but what's the fun in that? Sounds good?"

Pikachu gave his agreement, jumping onto Ash's shoulder. Ash nodded to himself, resolute, setting his course, and began to make his way around the lake bed.

It was a beautiful day, but the Wild Area could shift climate on a dime. A strange mist covered the island in the center of the lake; thunderheads gathered to the north. The terrain grew steep fast, but with his years of hiking experience, Ash could breeze across the terrain, confident in his Pokemon and their ability to handle any threat. Pikachu could beat just about anything, but he was carrying his A-Team – or, what would be his A-Team. Infernape and Pikachu were probably his true A-Listers right now. Not even a legendary would slow him down.

Relaxing and settling into the pace of travel, Ash released Riolu, who barked happily and started running around in circles. "Let's work on Quick Attack!" Ash called, pushing on his fledgling bond with Riolu to emphasize his words. Riolu skidded to a halt, raising an enthusiastic paw. "Keep running, but try to put some power behind it, alright? Like you would for Vacuum Wave, but instead of expelling it, I want you to hold it in your body and use it to go faster. Okay? I know you got this!"

Pikachu added on his own advice, gesturing and demonstrating his own quick attack. Whatever his best friend had said seemed to do the trick, because Riolu was zipping around twice as fast within a few minutes, Quick Attack energy flickering in and out around his body – a few days of work, and Ash knew Riolu would have it down.

Pikachu scampered over, giving Ash a smug look. He offered a fist, which Ash bumped. "We got this," he said confidently. "Now, let's go find some Championship matches."

**::**

_"_ _Here we go-zz!"_ the Rotom Drone exclaimed, spinning in midair. _"This official Pokemon World Championship match between the challenger Ash Ketchum, ranked #1512, and_ _the defender,_ _Shane Brown, ranked #1232, will now commence!_ _Each combatant may use_ _two Pokemon; the match will start when both contestants send out their Pokemon!"_

Ash stood confidently on his side of the clearing, adjusting his hat, Pikachu and Riolu watching at his side. He had a plan – there was no way Shane would take him down.

Shane was a few years younger than him and wore a shaggy coat styled after a dog Pokemon, his hands thrust in his pockets. "Ha!" he called. "If you think you're gonna take me down with a Pikachu and a Riolu, you've got another thing coming!"

"Hey, I've got six here." Ash drew a pokeball from his belt, smirking. "You won't know what hit you."

_"On your marks… Battle, begin!"_

"Stoutland, go!"

"Infernape, I choose you!"

Infernape burst onto the battlefield with a loud cry and a dramatic burst of flame, much to the dismay of Shane, who looked from his Normal type to Ash's Fighting-type. "What?" he exclaimed. "But I thought you were a beginner!"

"Nah," Ash responded. "Just new to the PWC. Are we gonna get this battle started or not?" Infernape mimicked his non-nonchalance, letting the Stoutland's intimidate roll over him. Gulping, Shane scanned Infernape with his Pokedex, scratching his head.

"Whatever, we'll hit him with the best we've got! Stoutland, Giga Impact!"

"Dodge and use Close Combat!"

Sidestepping Stoutland with ease, Infernape let the other Pokemon crash into the dirt, Giga Impact's cooldown hitting hard, before pouncing on Stoutland, raining down blows onto its defenseless flank until it crashed to the ground, unconscious.

" _Incredible! Infernape delivers a one hit knock out! Ash Ketchum takes the lead!"_

Shane's eye twitched. "Stoutland, return!" he called, raising his pokeball and returning Stoutland in a beam of red light. "How strong is your Infernape, anyways? You took my Stoutland out in one hit!"

Ash stared at Infernape, a little stunned. "He's, uh… Well, we went to semis at the Lily of the Valley conference a few years ago because he pulled out a crazy win in quarters, so he's got a few notches under his belt."

"A few? Wasn't that the conference where that crazy Darkrai guy won?"

"Oh, yeah, Tobias." Ash made a face. "He sure fell off the map, didn't he."

"Whatever. Good luck beating my closest partner. Bolthund, go!"

Bolthund was a canine Pokemon with a lean blue and yellow body and a zigzag tail, its eyes holding the same ethereal quality as Yamper, which made Ash immediately assume that Bolthund was Yamper's evolution. He whipped out his Pokedex, scanning the electric dog to make sure he was correct.

"BOLTHUND, THE DOG POKEMON, AND THE EVOLUTION OF YAMPER. THIS POKEMON GENERATES ELECTRICITY IN ITS LEGS TO KEEP IT RUNNING STRONG. BOLTHUND CAN RUN STRONG FOR THREE STRAIGHT DAYS."

 _Fast,_ Ash thought. _We can use that._

Pikachu and Riolu cheered Infernape on as Infernape stared down Shane's Bolthund, beating his chest to intimidate the other Pokemon. Bolthund pawed the dirt, lowering its head to charge, and a competitive glint reentered Shane's eyes. He threw an open hand to the battlefield and called, "Bolthund, use Wild Charge!"

Like a dart, Bolthund shot toward Infernape, electrical energy flaring to life around its body. Ash's eyes widened. _Really fast._ "Dodge!" he called, and Infernape twisted out of the way, letting Bolthund skid past. Bolthund skidded to a halt and charged again, coming in for a second round, but Ash was ready. "Counter with Mach Punch!"

Rearing back, Infernape met Bolthund head-on with his fist. The collision sent static and dust across the battlefield, and Bolthund went flying into the dirt. Little jolts of electricity ran up Infernape's arm, but Infernape shook them off.

Ash thought hard, not keen to let Bolthund stagger back to its feet. _Dig is super effective, but it's too slow and Bolthund is too fast._ _Shane clearly prefers physical moves. Next time there's an opportunity, we end it._ _Time to distract._

Some trainers liked to goad their opponents. Ash preferred to kill them with kindness.

"Wow, your Bolthund is awesome!" he called. "You must really like dog Pokemon, huh? I didn't know you could find Lillipup on Galar, either."

Shane smirked, crossing his arms. "You can't!" he boasted. "They're only on the Isle of Armor! It's an elite training ground off the west coast – I went there to hone my craft! And I've always loved them – I've been training my Growlithe too, but he's not ready for a serious battle like this."

"Same with Riolu," Ash agreed, reaching out to Riolu with aura. Riolu barked happily, waving from next to Pikachu. "But let's end this! I'm going to make it to Master Ball tier so I can take down Leon and become the World Champion!"

"Funny," Shane said, brushing his lip. "I was thinking the same thing! Bolthund, use our secret weapon – Play Rough!"

Ash's eyes widened. _A fairy type move! But it won't be enough._

"Infernape, Dig to dodge then use Flamethrower!"

Diving into the earth, Infernape avoided Bolthund's charge. Bolthund skidded to a halt, shrouded in pink, looking around for its opponent, only for Infernape to explode from the ground behind it in a blaze of flames and launch a blistering Flamthrower into the small of the dog's back, sending it flying back toward Shane. Bolthund collapsed to the ground. There were swirls in its eyes.

" _Match! In a 2-0 victory, challenger Ash Ketchum, ranked #1512, defeats defender Shane_ _Brown, ranked #1232! Congratulations Ash!"_

"Bolthund, return!" Shane walked across the battlefield and offered Ash his hand, which Ash shook. "Good match, mate," he said. "You're _crazy_ strong. What're you doing in normal tier? You've got to be Great Ball tier, at _least,_ with that kind of skill."

"Thank you," Ash said, grinning at the praise. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, and Ash patted his partner's cheek. Returning Infernape, he patted the pokeballs at his belt, and met Shane's eyes.

"I'm _counting_ on it."

**::**

Ash sat cross-legged in a grassy grove of berry trees, hands on his knees, the waters of Lake Axewell visible through the trees at his back. According to his Rotom Phone, he was nearly halfway around the lake, and nearing the Rolling Fields region of the Wild Area. The solitude of the forest surrounded him as he sat in quiet thought, contemplating his next moves. Curled up in a ball, Pikachu snoozed on his sleeping bag – Ash wasn't ready to go to sleep, though. He had too much on his mind.

Padding over, Riolu came up to Ash's knee, giving an inquisitive bark. He placed a paw on his leg, and Ash smiled down at his youngest Pokemon. "Hey, Riolu," Ash murmured. "Wanna sit with me?"

Riolu nodded. He mimicked Ash, settling down into a cross-legged position and closing his eyes. Ash closed his eyes as well, breathing deeply, and reached for Riolu, feeling the flicker of aura. It was warm and reached deep within him.

And Riolu pushed.

The forest melted away as Ash was assaulted by a sense of [ _connection_ ], a wash of blue and emotion, brought about by a wave of [ _instinct_ ] from somewhere deep within Riolu's mind. He knew this feeling. Sir Aaron had taught him to harness it, once, in the fight at the Tree of Beginning. It resonated deep within Ash's [ _core_ ], rising through his [ _soul_ ], reaching out into the infant mind of his Riolu. He wanted to teach Riolu [ _warmth_ ], show him [ _family_ ] and [ _willpower_ ], but Ash couldn't control the connection and went too deep and there was-

[ _pain_ ] [ _death_ ] [ _aura_ ] [ _power_ ]

He showed Riolu legends come alive, and Riolu cried out in pain.

Abrupt, Ash cut off the connection, gasping. Sweat covered his brow – he clutched his head in his hands, grunting at the pain that spiked through his brain. For a moment, his vision swayed blue, making the world around him swim, the same blue film that glowed to life in Riolu's eyes.

"Pika?" Pikachu poked Ash's side in concern – only then did Ash realize he'd toppled onto his side.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut, drawing back sharply from Riolu, earning another cry from his Pokemon. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to show you that. I didn't mean for you to see Arceus or Yveltal. I didn't mean for you to see what happened in Rota."

Pikachu's eyes widened. He looked back and forth between his trainer and Riolu in panic, waving his arms, and Ash didn't have to understand the language of Pokemon to know Pikachu was alarmed he'd shown some of their darkest moments to Riolu. Not Yveltal. Not when Pikachu had almost died.

Riolu cried out again, pitiful, and pawed at Ash's chest. Ash gathered him up, uncomprehending, then realized Riolu's fledgling presence was clawing at the mental defenses he had erected between them, trying to reestablish their connection. Scared, but unable to stand the fear in Riolu's eyes, Ash let Riolu back in, letting the terrified child's anguish wash over him. "Shh," he whispered, stroking one of Riolu's ears, trying to calm his Pokemon down. He imagined the fields of Gracidea. Serenity. Washing away Riolu's fear with calm.

His eyes slipping shut, pressing close to Ash's chest, Riolu fell asleep, surrendering himself completely in Ash's arms. The bond between them, stronger than it had been before their [ _connection_ ], pulsed with a quiet peace and happiness.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a long glance.

"I think I might be in over my head this time," Ash said, still running his fingers through Riolu's short, coarse fur. "I'm no Aura Guardian… All I know is what Sir Aaron taught me, and he only was with us a short time. I don't want to hurt Riolu."

Pikachu placed a steadying paw on Ash's arm. "Pikapi chu pi pika," he said solemnly.

"You're right. Whatever happens, we're in it together. We'll do right by Riolu, buddy. I swear."

**::**

"Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Dragonite, I choose you!"

"Go, Bayleaf! Show 'em what we've got!"

" _Match! In a 2-0 victory, challenger Ash Ketchum, ranked #1_ _394_ _, defeats defender_ _Alita Blackcross_ _, ranked #1_ _301_ _! Congratulations Ash!"_

" _Match! In a 2-0 victory, challenger Ash Ketchum, ranked #_ _1283_ _, defeats defender_ _Rei Hamura_ _, ranked #1_ _104_ _! Congratulations Ash!"_

_"_ _Match! In a 2-0 victory, challenger Ash Ketchum, ranked #1101, defeats defender Brawn Punchman, ranked #_ _1027_ _! Congratulations Ash!"_

**::**

"Last call for the train to Wedgehurst Station! All aboard! Last call for Wedgehurst Station!"

Panting, Ash slumped into a booth of the train to Wedgehurst, panting from having sprinted up the platform to catch the last train of the day. His back and shoulders ached from running with his heavy camping gear; he still had a lingering headache from his accident with Riolu three days earlier. Sitting down was a blessing. As the train pulled out of the station, heading south, Ash let his head fall back and caught his breath, reflecting on his journey through the Wild Area.

Lots of trainers had crossed his path, and he'd battled every day, shooting up the World Championship rankings at an insane rate. Clearly, with every additional win, the ranking system recalibrated to accommodate his skill – a skill that came from using fully trained Pokemon. Even his battle with Dragonite had gone far smoother than the last, now that Dragonite had committed to becoming as strong as he could be. The result was stark – and surprising.

 _Have I been holding myself back?_ Ash wondered. He'd spent so much time training new Pokemon, he'd never taken the time to reach the top with the ones he already had.

How strong was Ash already? Why was he even on this training trip?

The Wild Area was a vast expanse, and Ash had made the trek in four days flat, without relying in flight or a bike. He'd encountered token resistance and flattened everyone in his path. Team Rocket were still no-shows. Between his phone and the shoreline, he hadn't gotten lost at all. The thrill of exploration and the sense of adventure had both been there, but diminished.

Ash sighed, looking to Pikachu. "Am I going through the motions?" he asked. "Do I really want to be traveling?"

Pikachu shrugged, pawing at a ketchup packet he'd snatched off the refreshments cart that had passed by.

Self-doubt wasn't a new phenomenon to Ash, but he hadn't felt it this strongly since he'd been defeated by Wulfric two years ago, the day that Greninja had left him. Everything had fallen into doubt then, just like now, and it had taken a snowball to the face to wake him up.

He knew what he wanted – to be a Pokemon Master. His superior battling already showed the Galar trip was a step in the right direction. But why not take it to its logical extreme? Bayleaf, Dragonite, Oshawott, they were strong but they weren't able to go toe-to-toe with a legendary yet. Riolu wouldn't be ready for real battle for months, perhaps a year. Was Ash limiting himself?

He considered the alternative. A quick flight to Hoenn to retrieve Sceptile from his mate, leaving the cute litter of Treckos back near Littleroot. A call to Kanto would have Charizard at his side in moments. If Ash went to Kalos, he felt certain he would be able to convince Greninja to return to his side. And in his sixth spot, there were _options_. He could flex in Lycanrock. Goodra. Melmetal.

Sceptile and Charizard had beaten legendaries. Greninja might as well have _been_ a legendary. The others were his close friends, companions – but they all had _lives_. Obligations. _Children,_ even. Just like Ash's traveling companions, his Pokemon had grown up.

And who was Ash to keep them from what they wanted? Goodra and Greninja weren't even his Pokemon anymore; he'd released them.

 _I chose my Pokemon because they chose me_ , Ash decided. _They may not be my strongest yet, but they make up for it in loyalty and determination. Sceptile, Charizard, Greninja, they've all already peaked in strength. But I want to grow. I want to become stronger with my Pokemon; I want to build a team that can fight together, stick together, stay by my side. I could bring them to me, but sooner or later, they would have to leave again._

Still, Ash thought as the train pulled into Wedgehurst, something was missing. He was dissatisfied with his trip so far. Part of his sense of adventure was lost. What was missing?

Wedgehurst was a small country town, and there were Wooloo _everywhere._ Ash blew past the small town center, ignoring the boutique and the berry shop, making a beeline for Route Two. As he walked, he whipped out his phone and clicked through to his PWC ranking.

#994. Great Ball tier.

Leon was #1. Lance was #2. Cynthia was #3.

He had a long ways to go.

Bump. Ash stopped short when he hit something, putting away his phone and looking down to see a young girl in a green hat and a wool coat on the ground, glaring at him. "Hey, mister, watch where you're going! You hit me!"

Ash offered her a hand, wincing. "Ah, sorry," he said. "I was a little distracted."

Letting him pull her to her feet, the girl glared at Ash. "Hmph! What's so special about your phone, anyways? Don'tcha want to see the _world!_ " She threw her arms wide, and Ash looked around.

Fields, fields, and more fields. A Wooloo here. A Miltank there. Fletchlings winged through the air; Skwovets skittered along the fences and the grass. The most thrilling thing Ash saw was a blue turtle species he didn't recognize, and it looked like a rather standard water-type to him. He made a mental note to track one down and scan it with his Pokedex later.

"I've seen the world," Ash said, coming across more dismissive than he intended. "This looks like a pretty ordinary farmland to me."

"Why, you!" The girl puffed out her chest. "I won't let you insult my home like that! Battle me!"

Ash blinked. The girl couldn't be older than ten, and she only had two pokeballs at her belt. The determination in her eyes told him she wouldn't back down, though, and he sighed.

"How long have you been a trainer?"

"Two days!"

"Right." Ash glanced at Riolu, raising an eyebrow, and Riolu pumped a fist in determination. Ash could feel his resolve. "Alright," he said, turning back to the girl. "One on one. Sound good to you?"

"Deal," the girl said, drawing a pokeball.

"He-ey! Hey Gloria! What's the big holdup?!" A boy ran toward them from the direction Ash was heading – he had dark skin and a blue jacket with furry edges. "You said you'd head to Professor Magnolia with me – oh, who's this?"

Gloria settled into a battling pose that looked cool to her and amusing to Ash. "He bumped into me and then he insulted Wedgehurst, Hop!" she hollered. "I'm gonna take him down!"

Hop gaped at Ash in outrage. "Yeah! Teach that guy a lesson! Go Gloria!"

Ash raised his hands in a placating gesture, grinning good-naturedly. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make a big deal," he said. "I'm just a little distracted today, that's all. I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you."

Gloria glared at Ash, her face scrunching up in suspicion, and ignored his greeting. "Let's do this! Sobble, go!"

Sobble appeared on the battlefield, and Ash's eyes widened; he'd never seen one before. He held up his Rotom Phone, scanning the Sobble with the Pokedex.

"SOBBLE, THE WATER LIZARD POKEMON. WHEN SCARED, THIS POKEMON CRIES. ITS TEARS PACK THE CHEMICAL PUNCH OF 100 ONIONS, AND ATTACKERS WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST WEEPING."

"Sobble!"

Ash nodded to Riolu. "Riolu, you're up. Remember what we've been working on."

"Woah," Hop said, his moment of righteous indignation forgotten. He squatted to get a better look at Riolu, who was busy staring down a frightened Sobble. "What kind of Pokemon is that? I've never seen one of those before."

"Who cares? I'm gonna take it down! Sobble, use Water Gun!"

 _She's headstrong_ , Ash thought. _Kinda reminds me of Misty, actually. Or maybe that's just the water type. "_ Riolu, dodge and use Vacuum Wave!"

"Block it with your Water Gun!"

Sobble geared up and spat water at Riolu – Riolu easily got out of the way and shot a Vacuum Wave back, but Sobble was quick enough to whip around and counter with a Water Gun, exploding the pulse of martial energy.

Gloria grinned. "Awesome! Now, use Pound."

"Dodge with Quick Attack!"

As Sobble chased Riolu around in circles with a glowing fist, Ash gave Gloria an appraising look. "Hey, you're pretty good for a newbie," he said. "Sure are a lot better than I was at your age. You could go far with some training."

"Thank you! I'm gonna beat the gym challenge and become the best trainer in Galar. Leon doesn't stand a chance!" Gloria exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hop agreed. "Not against our dynamic duo! And I'm gonna beat my bro first! There's no way I'll lose to anyone!"

"No, _I'll_ beat him first.

"No, _I_ will!"

"Your brother is Leon?"Ash asked.

A shadow crossed Hop's face for a moment, but it was gone before Ash had a chance to revise his question. "Yup," he said, grinning and folding his hands behind his head at the same time that Gloria called, "Water Gun!"

"You're good, but you'll have to work harder if you want to take down Riolu," Ash said, tipping his cap. "Riolu, jump and use Quick Attack!"

Sobble cried as it looked up into the sun, where Riolu had jumped, and got a foot to the face for its efforts. Skidding across the battlefield, Sobble struggled to its feet, looking up at Gloria with watery eyes.

"Don't give up, Sobble," Gloria said intently. "It's secret weapon time. Get close to Riolu, now!" Sobble ran across the battlefield toward Riolu, who readied a Vacuum Wave, but Ash held his command, wanting to see what Gloria had up her sleeve. "Now, Whirlpool!"

Sobble pitched its head back and spat out a spinning, uncontrolled vortex. Ash widened his eyes. _That's a powerful Whirlpool for such an untrained Pokemon – I wonder whether it's an egg move or if she had a TM reader. "_ Riolu-"

Before Ash could yell a command, the vortex came down around Riolu.

Crying out in pain, Riolu was swept away into the water. Ash clenched his fists, thinking fast – Riolu only had two moves, and Quick Attack would be useless without purchase. He wasn't about to lose to a ten-year-old, even with his newest Pokemon. Suddenly, he stiffened as Riolu's aura flared to life, and his vision took on a blue tinge. Without a command, Ash knew to tell Riolu to bring his arms together across his chest and release his aura in a supercharged Vacuum Wave.

The whirlpool shattered. Riolu floated in the middle, his ears rising, arms outstretched, his eyes glowing with Ash's, staring down at a petrified Sobble. Ash outstretched a hand. Riolu landed a kick on Sobble's solar plexus, knocking it out.

Riolu landed gracefully, the aura fading from their eyes, and fell to one knee.

Gloria and Hop both stared at Ash with wide eyes. "Woah…" Hop breathed. "What was that?"

"Uh…" Ash chuckled, feeling rather winded, and absently returned Riolu, patting his ball. "I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. I let you fight Riolu cause he's a baby, hatched less than a month ago. I know that was aura, but beyond that…"

"So cool," Hop breathed.

Kneeling at Sobble's side, Gloria returned Sobble. "Thank you," she murmured. "You did great." She looked up at Ash with serious eyes. "You're really good, huh? I noticed you have six Pokemon, and if Riolu was so strong after just a month, they must all be really powerful. I'd like to battle you again, someday, when I get stronger."

Ash nodded. "You bet! I'll hold you to it," he said. "You're taking the Gym Challenge, right? I'm in Galar to train for the World Championships, so maybe we'll cross paths. Was that Whirlpool a TM? That was definitely a surprise, for a trainer on your level."

Gloria nodded, and abruptly glared at him. "And I'm still mad that you bumped into me! But I guess you're alright otherwise."

"Hey, I know!" Hop exclaimed. "We're supposed to go down at see Professor Magnolia at the end of Route Two, but now we've got to go back to Wedgehurst to heal up Gloria's Sobble. Do you want to go with us? We can tell you all about Galar and you can show us your awesome Pokemon and everything! It'll be great!"

Gloria inclined her head, giving Ash an evaluative look. "Could be nice."

Ash looked from Gloria to Hop, both kids watching him with enthusiastic eyes, Hop bouncing in anticipation. Two years ago, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. Ash knew this drill. A chance encounter led to a group adventure, a group adventure led to travel partners, travel partners led to lifelong friends. But… He wasn't on the same level as these kids. He was eighteen and they were ten; he was climbing the ranks and they were finding their first Caterpies; he was a seasoned, veteran trainer with a goal and an elite team, and they were, well, _kids_. And Ash knew he could train them himself – he was good enough to take on a protegee – but he realized he didn't want to. He'd been in a pseudo-apprentice relationship before. At four years younger than him, Dawn had always been somewhere on the lines of friend and student, in the same way Brock had both been his friend and his mentor. But the age difference had become overwhelming.

So, Ash found himself taking a position he'd rarely, if ever, taken before.

He turned them down.

"Sorry, guys," he said, scratching the back of his head. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "I'd love to come, but I'm trying to make good time down Route Two and I have a campsite in mind for tonight. You can have my number, though. If you ever get in a tough spot or need anything, feel free to call."

Gloria and Hop both groaned in disappointment, but Ash felt like he'd made the right call. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways – the kids backtracked, and Ash wandered off down Route Two, deep in thought.

**::**

Ash set his campsite up along the lakeshore, near the purple-roofed building he knew was the Professor's lab. He preferred camping near water; there was less risk of getting lost at night and easy access to clear water. He made a curry for dinner – the local cuisine had recipes in every shop, and it was cheaper than the Kantonian food he preferred – and set up a proper tent, rather than laying out his sleeping bag under the stars like he had his past few nights.

All his other Pokemon were asleep except for Dragonite. Ash and Dragonite sat together by the dying embers of the fire, watching the stars.

"I'm glad you came with me, Dragonite," Ash said, looking at his larger Pokemon. "I know you're uncertain. But you've really shown me that you can overcome anything, like how you got over your problem with flying, so I _know_ that once we get you some solid combat training, you're going to kill it."

"Dragon…" Dragonite sighed, flexing his wings. "Dragonite nite."

"I get what you mean. You miss Gengar, don't you. You two got really close fast." Ash put a calming hand on Dragonite's side, and Dragonite smiled at him. "We'll go and visit Gengar, I promise. And… I think you'll bond with the team. Infernape is super cool, and Bayleaf's a total sweetheart."

Dragonite pointed a wing at Oshawott and raised an eyebrow.

Ash laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know what's up with Oshawott. He's always been a bit of a wildcard. I have honest-to-Arceus _no_ idea why he wanted to come, or why he would even _want_ to be on my Championship team, given that he's a total slacker – but then he goes and pulls out that crazy 2-0 against that girl with the Gothorita the other day! I'll figure it out. Sooner or later. Probably."

Dragonite snorted, and Ash scowled at him.

"Hey, just cause I traveled Unova with Oshawott for a year and never figured out what made him tick doesn't mean I can't now."

Shrugging, lumbering to his feet, Dragonite yawned and waved goodnight to Ash. Ash waved back, watching Dragonite find a spot on the lakeshore and curl up, and sank back against the stump he was leaning on, withdrawing into his own thoughts. With all his Pokemon asleep, he was alone to think.

Hop and Gloria made a good team. _They'll go far,_ Ash thought, _especially if Gloria sticks with battling for a living. If Hop is anything like Leon, he'll be just as good_. There were other winning factors there, too. The easy camaraderie, the rivalry, the knowledge about Pokemon that appeared to already be present. He mentally wished them luck on their journey together.

That's when it hit him right in the face – the thing that was missing. Companions. Ash was lonely.

_Oh. Right._

Ash hadn't traveled alone, well, ever. He wasn't used to it; without companions to fill the time and create diversions, the journey across the Wild Area had felt fast and empty. Maybe he needed to learn how to be alone, though, if he couldn't even entertain himself for a week without getting agitated. Or maybe he was still reeling from quitting his job and moving – that was possible too. Delia, Professor Oak, Professor Cerise, even Goh had treated the move more seriously than he had. Perhaps that had been a mistake.

What good was being a Pokemon Master if he had nobody to celebrate his accomplishments with? What good was traveling without companions?

"I need people too, huh," Ash murmured to himself, pulling an empty pokeball out of his pocket and turning in over in his hands. "Pokemon are great, but they're not enough to keep me happy."

Clenching a fist around the pokeball, Ash resolved to stay connected to friends while he was in Galar.

There were two routes he saw. First of all, Ash figured he could find a permanent home base to return to after training excursions, somewhere with people and food and warm beds. A center for Pokemon training, of sorts. He could find a gym and become an associate, or spend time in the Pokemon League, although Galar didn't have an Elite Four. Really, Galar's battling culture was more professional, less amateur – there were fewer trainers and the trainers there were had both fame and accolades, corporate sponsors, more in the vein of a profession than a passion.

He'd heard about a dojo on the Isle of Armor and a strong communal culture up north by Ballonlea, but none of the ideas particularly appealed to him, so Ash set the thought aside.

The other option was to find a traveling companion. One who didn't mind moving around a lot, or the erratic schedule and habits of an elite trainer. Either he could wait until he stumbled across someone who fit the bill – Ash knew he had a crazy knack for that kind of luck, but that could happen tomorrow or take weeks – or he could canvas people he already knew.

He pulled out his phone and got to thinking.

Misty was a gym leader, on track to replace Agatha in the Elite Four, and she was tethered to Kanto. Brock had his nursery, likewise. May was busy with contests, and Dawn was even busier – Dawn had always been more successful than May. Ash hadn't the slightest clue what Cilan was up to these days, but he also didn't think Cilan would be much of a help as far as training went. Iris was a gym leader. Clemont was a gym leader-

"Man," Ash said. "I really do have a talent for picking up gym leaders, don't I?" He snickered, the double meaning not lost on him.

Serena was busy with her performances in Hoenn. Lillie was running the Kanto gym circuit. Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow all had obligations on Alola. Those were his closest friends, all of whom had lives they couldn't drop to travel with him again on the flip of a dime.

Ash widened his horizons. It wasn't about who was his friend – it was about who could help him grow strong.

Paul would be an excellent training partner, but Ash had no interest in dealing with his sour attitude, and he _certainly_ wouldn't subject Infernape to spending extra time around the man. Riley stood out as an obvious candidate to help Ash with Riolu, but Ash had never been a _friend_ of the man, only an acquaintance. A few ridiculous ideas crossed his mind – Kukui (too fatherly, also the _champion_ of Alola), Drew (ugh), even _Team Rocket_ (Ash tried and failed to imagine living with Jessie and James. It hurt his brain).

_Rats._

_Unless…_

There was one solid candidate: Alain. Alain was Ash's equal in skill and Ash knew he could get on well with Alain. He understood Ash's style and he was more than competent enough to help him improve. True, he came as a package deal with Mairin… Ash liked Mairin. Who knew, maybe Mairin had gone from a bumbling kid to a competent battler over the last few years. He could see-

"What am I doing?" Ash said, clutching his head. _Am I really suggesting asking Alain to move across the world to_ help _me? Why would he even want that? He beat me in the Lumiose Conference. I_ had _a training partner with Goh, before I uprooted my life to move to Galar._

Glum, Ash curled up into a ball, watching the rippling lake reflect the moonlight. _I don't know what I'm doing._

Pikachu, Infernape, Bayleaf, Dragonite, Riolu, Oshawott. An unbalanced, chaotic team with power levels and skillsets so variable he couldn't find a common thread. Picked on a whim, a day of consideration, to take on masters like _Leon_? What was he, crazy?

_Well, maybe a little bit._

Staring at his phone, Ash sighed. So there was nobody he could easily ask to come and hang out with him. Maybe he just needed to call someone, preferably not his mother. Delia would give him an 'I-told-you-so.' Flipping open his contacts, Ash scrolled through the long, _long_ list of phone numbers he'd collected over the years, until he found himself staring at Serena's contact.

Serena would have good advice for him. She always did. Wasn't it three AM in Hoenn right now, though?

Ash hesitated, debating whether to call or not, not wanting to disturb Serena. Taking a breath, he hit the call button. _I'll leave a message if she's asleep,_ he decided. _It'll be fine_.

_"Hello?"_

Ash's eyes widened. "Hey," he said, relaxing into the stump. "What's up?"

 _"Ash!"_ Hearing Serena's voice took a weight off of Ash's shoulders, and he smiled in spite of himself. _"I- I didn't know you would call tonight. It's been a while."_

"It has," Ash agreed. "What, two months? Maybe three?"

 _"I think it's been three,"_ Serena said. _"I called you after you won the Manalo Conference, right? Then right after you got back to Kanto…"_

"Yeah… Kanto…" Ash sighed, eyeing a Barraskewda in the water that told him, definitively, that he was _not_ in Kanto. "That's actually kind of why I was calling. A lot's happened since then, and I'm not sure what to do."

 _"Tell me everything. Where are you,_ _Vermillion? I heard something from Clemont about a job?_ " Serena sounded uncertain, which was how Ash knew it had been too long since the last time they'd talked. Cringing, he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Actually, um, I'm in Galar?" Ash said.

There was a pause. _"Really? Galar? That's pretty far away from Vermillion."_

"Yeah. It is. You wanna hear the whole story?"

A few minutes later, Ash had explained everything – quitting his job, moving to Galar, recommitting to his dream, choosing his team, even his struggles with Riolu. Talking to Serena had always been easy; he valued her opinion, and she was an excellent listener.

 _"I think that's incredible, Ash,"_ Serena murmured, her voice cutting through the background chorus of Kricketot and Nincada. _"_ _Really. It's so mature of you to want to focus in on becoming a world champion, and that you knew that's what you wanted even after you had a perfectly good job lined up with Professor Cerise. I don't know if I could be that strong."_

"But I've got no idea what I'm doing," Ash said, holding the phone tight. "I'm all alone in a new region and I don't know how to take my training to the next level. I want to make a path for myself but I'm lonely here. I… I don't know. You get what I mean? I _know_ I'll become a Pokemon Master, but I don't know exactly how to get there right now."

_"I get it."_

"I admire you, really." He laughed quietly, letting the empty pokeball fall back into his pocket. "Heading off to Hoenn alone and doing contests. I'm out here for four days and I'm doubting myself, and you're-"

 _"I'm not in Hoenn anymore,"_ Serena said, cutting Ash off. _"The Wallace Cup happened. I won. Now I'm back in Vainville."_

"At home?"

_"Yeah."_

"Doing what?"

_"...Nothing."_

"Oh."

 _"_ _I know I_ should _be heading out to get back into Performing, now that I've mastered being a Coordinator. Aria's already come by and offered to hook me up with a brand deal, if I want, so I can take it professional. I could call her whenever I want to, but I haven't."_ Serena exhaled. " _Mom's so mad at me. I've spent all my time at home – training a little, but mostly resting and hanging out with my Pokemon. I've got money and opportunities, and I have no reason not to be- But- Ugh."_

"You know, I really get it," Ash said. "I won the Alola League, and suddenly everything is different."

 _"I feel the same,"_ Serena admitted. _"Winning the Wallace Cup… It was nothing like what I thought it would be. I got on the podium with Dawn – she's your friend too, right – and I realized that I've worked so hard to become the best performer but I don't even know what_ I _want. Don't get me wrong, Ash, I love it. I love the spectacle and acting and my Pokemon. But as a career, I'm really not sure what I want. It seems like suddenly I have to think about a job and a place to live, and Mom wants me to move out, and…"_

"Come with me."

_"_ _Huh?"_

Ash had spoken before he had a chance to think it through, but he doubled down. _Isn't this what I want? To have a friend around?_ "Come to Galar with me. We're in the same place right now, aren't we? We've both accomplished so much, but we don't know what we want to happen next. We can figure it out together! I'm going to be traveling, training, but I've got an apartment in Motostoke – you can crash on my couch, and then there's a little spare room you could sleep in. We… We have time, right? We're eighteen. You don't have to rush into a Performing deal you aren't ready for, if you don't want. What do you think?"

 _"A-Ash… That's an- an_ amazing _offer,"_ Serena said. _"And there's nothing I'd like better than to come and travel with you, but I don't_ know _. I'm just… stuck._ _Maybe if I stay here, stay in Kalos, I'll know what to do and an opportunity will come along…"_

"And stay in your mom's house?"

_"I- When you put it that way, it sounds bad. No fair."_

Ash smirked – he could hear her blush. _"_ When I left, my mom told me I needed to start thinking about the rest of my life," he said. "And I don't know much, but I know I won't find it in Pallet Town, and you won't find it in Vainville either. And if you're turning down offers from Aria, then maybe what you're looking for is somewhere else…"

_"I hear an 'and' there, Ash."  
_

"And I'm kind of lonely," Ash admitted. "I'm not sure anyone I know can follow me on the path I'm on, and that scares me. I don't want to become a Pokemon Master alone. I know it's selfish of me, but you're one of my closest friends, maybe my best friend. If you're willing and able to come with me, there is _nothing_ I'd like more than to have you by my side. When you left, we made a promise that we'd meet again when we both became stronger…"

 _"But I haven't fulfilled the promise yet,"_ Serena whispered. _"I don't know what my dream is any more than the first time I left home. I'm not ready; I don't know when I'll be ready-"_

"You won the Wallace Cup!" Ash exclaimed. "I think that's pretty impressive. And I have to figure out what I want every time I finish a journey. It's normal. I think. I- I understand if you don't want to. I'm not expecting anyone to come with me. But if you're in the same place I am, wouldn't you rather figure it out together?"

Serena paused for a long time. She exhaled. " _I would_."

Ash's cheeks were warm; an earsplitting grin crossed his face, and he got to his feet, looking up at the stars. "Awesome," he breathed. "We'll be roommates, then."

 _"R-R-Roommates?"_ Serena squeaked.

 _Oh, right, she might not want to stay for long, especially if she takes that job with Aria._ "I mean, you could always come like you're visiting, at first," Ash said, not wanting to spook away his incredible luck. "To see if you like it, right? Leave your stuff at your mom's house. You could find a job or a new Performing gig right away. That way, if it turns out you want to head right back to Kalos, you aren't committed, or anything."

" _It's okay,"_ Serena said. _"I- I just agreed to it, didn't I? I can do committed. Promise! But… Maybe you're right. I won't move out right away. I don't have much faith in an apartment_ you _own, after all."_

"Hey, what's wrong with my apartment?"

_"You have the fashion sense of a Zangoose!"_

Ash scratched his head. "Is that a compliment?"

" _Oh, you're hopeless. No. I change my mind. You_ need _a woman's touch on any place you decide to live, Ash Ketchum"_

Not wanting to risk Serena's wrath, unsure of exactly why he needed a woman's touch on his apartment, which was nice enough, Ash bobbed his head. "Yes. Absolutely." His tone softened. "I- Wow, I really didn't expect anyone to be available. Everyone's got their lives all set, it seems, and I didn't think anyone would want to travel with me, like old times. Even if we have a home base, and I've somehow managed to shake Team Rocket – I really don't think they expected me to quit my job."

 _"They're like weeds,"_ Serena said wryly. " _They'll be back."_

"Probably," Ash agreed. "So, um… It's getting late. We'll work out details tomorrow? I need to sleep, and everything. Just… _Thank you_ , Serena. This really means a lot to me."

_"Yeah. Of course."_

"Goodnight."

_"Goodnight, Ash. I…"_

"Yeah?"

_"Oh. It's nothing. I mean, good night. Talk to you in the morning."_

The line went dead, and Ash slipped his phone into his pocket, a silly grin on his face. Maybe Galar wouldn't be so lonely after all! There was no guarantee that Serena would want to stay, or that she would travel with him, but now he had a chance.

_At the back of his mind, he remembered the escalator. The kiss. Their promise. And he wondered._

He slept easy that night.


	3. Galar III

Allison Illuminated

7/20/20

**::**

CALIBER

**::**

Yawning, Ash pushed himself up into a sitting position in his sleeping bag, rolling a snoozing Riolu off his chest onto his lap. He rubbed his sleep-laden eyes, running a hand through his bedhead. _Mmm…_ Absently he reached out to Riolu and tickled his baby Pokemon's sleeping presence, breathing in the clean air as a cool breeze came over the lake.

He opened his eyes.

"Good morning!" exclaimed the girl leaning against the entrance to his tent. Yelling in surprise, Ash jumped out of his sleeping bag, rudely awaking Riolu, landing on Pikachu's tail, who cried out and electrocuted Ash. The electricity fried his already tired brain, leaving him twitching on the tent floor.

The girl tittered, hiding her mouth behind her hands. "Oops."

"Who are you?" Ash cried, pointing at the girl with a crispy finger. Pikachu raced around in circles, yelling apologies. Riolu mimicked Ash, pointing at the girl and barking out a "Riou!" which would have been adorable if Ash hadn't been in pain. "What are you doing in my tent?"

She sniffed, crossing her arms over her bikini top. "What are you doing on my beach?" Behind her, a curious Yamper sniffed its way into Ash's tent, took one look at Ash, and hid behind the girl.

"Oh, is this your beach?" Ash asked. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck – he hadn't even considered that the land might belong to someone, let alone so close to the professor's lab. "Sorry. I got in late last night, and I didn't want to disturb the professor, so I figured I'd camp out for the night and wait until morning to visit."

Sighing, the girl twirled the end of her long, orange hair in her finger. It tumbled over one side of her head in a ponytail and had little hearts scattered throughout. "Figures you're here to see Grandma," she said, leaning back against the door to Ash's tent. "Now I can't even be mad at you for poaching. And you electrocuted yourself before I got a chance – no fair…"

Pikachu made an apologetic face at Ash as the girl pouted.

"Uh…" _What does she want from me?_ "Sorry?" Ash offered, confused. "You're Professor Magnolia's granddaughter?"

"Sure am," she said. "I'm Sonia. Nice to meet you!"

Ash shook Sonia's hand and grinned. "I'm Ash Ketchum. I moved to Galar a few days ago – Professor Kukui and Professor Oak both told me I should stop by, so here I am."

Sonia whistled. "Wow, you're connected. Aren't you the kid who won the first Alola league?"

"Yup," Ash declared proudly. "I'm working on the World Championships, now. But- Hey, you can't be that much older than me!"

Laughing, Sonia danced out of the tent, Yamper at her heels. "A lady never tells!" she called over her shoulder. "I'm going swimming. You need to fix your hair – it's a disaster!"

Grabbing his hat, Ash thrust it down over his poofy electrocuted hair, ducking out of the tent to yell after Sonia, "It's not _that_ bad!"

Sonia grinned and waved from the water, tipping her sunglasses.

**::**

Ash decided that he really liked Sonia. She was hilarious, lounging in the waves at the edge of the beach as Ash prepared breakfast and corralled his rowdy team, entertaining Oshawott, who was fascinated by Sonia's sproingy ponytail. Sonia had taken to Oshawott good-naturedly, even when Oshawott had decided her little heart barrettes were dirt and started combing through her hair with his shell. He threw together eggs and some Pokemon food, and Sonia joined him for a quick breakfast and helped him strike his tent before disappearing into the lab to change out of her bathing suit.

After much wrangling, Ash managed to get Oshawott back into his pokeball, along with Infernape and Dragonite, but Bayleaf had stayed stubbornly glued to Ash's side. So, with three of his partners out for the ride, Ash walked into Magnolia's laboratory.

The family resemblance between Magnolia and Sonia was obvious; they had the same frizzy hair, the same mischievous eyes, a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that screamed of the other. Professor Magnolia looked up from her desk when Ash entered and rose to her feet, taking her cane and hobbling over.

"Ash Ketchum," Magnolia said, meeting Ash's eyes. "Welcome to Galar. I've heard only good things from my colleague – lots of my colleagues. I swear half the certified regional professors responded when I mentioned you were coming. You get around, don't you?"

Bayleaf and Pikachu both made triumphant noises as Riolu yawned in Ash's arms. "Sure do," Ash said, smiling. "I'll be in Galar for a good while though, I hope. This region is awesome! Besides, I got a grudge match against Leon I gotta win."

Magnolia snorted, waving him over to the counter. "You and everyone else. Let's see what I'm to do for you, boy."

She picked up a clipboard and adjusted her glasses, squinting at the writing. Leaning against the counter, twirling Bayleaf's leaf with his hand, Ash waited patiently for her. Pikachu hopped up onto the counter and peered over the edge of the clipboard, tail waving in curiosity.

"Let's see…" Magnolia hummed. "You've… requested a team expansion from me, which has already been denied, ah, _twice_ by both Oak and Kukui. Good try."

"Damn it," Ash muttered under his breath.

"You haven't applied for a Galarian Gym License, so that's less work for me… Let's see… I've already filed the paperwork for your research license here, so that's finished."

Ash frowned. "I quit my research job, though."

Leveling him a flat look over her glasses, Magnolia sighed. "Ketchum," she said. "You've single-handedly discovered and proved the existence of more legendaries and rare species of Pokemon than anyone since Oak himself did in his youth. People call you Oak's protegee. You've been racking up attributions since you were ten. It was an absolute coup when Cerise got you on his staff – a real shame that you've still got the battle itch, but I suppose that's inevitable…"

"Really?"

"Sure. I expect you to do my job for me, you understand?" Magnolia said. "I'm old. Sonia's nearly ready to take over for me, and Leon's been doing my legwork for years. If you come across rare Pokemon or strange occurrences, you're to scan and report them."

"Uh…" Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance. _She's blunt._ "Sure?"

"Lovely," Magnolia said dryly. "Now, as a personal favor to Kukui I'll be taking care of any overflow Pokemon you catch here. Kukui also said to tell you that your Pokemon in Alola are doing well, and that he and Burnet are busy getting the league up and running. You're welcome."

Ash's heart swelled at the thought of Kukui and Burnet. He missed his Alola family, who had become like second parents to him during his time in the islands. _I'll have to give Kukui a call later._

"I'm not planning on catching many Pokemon," Ash said honestly, patting Bayleaf's head. "My goal is to get my old team into top shape, take on Master Ball tier. But I appreciate it."

"There's always more Pokemon," Magnolia said. "Regardless, if you want to transfer your other Pokemon here so they're closer to you, feel free. You should have my number. Other than that, I don't have many other orders of business. Only a request."

Running a hand over his Rotom Phone – Cerise's Rotom was far quieter than Kukui's, and Ash often forgot there was a Pokemon within – Ash cocked his head. "What do you need me to do?"

"Slumbering Weald."

Ash and Magnolia looked up. Sonia stood on the second level of the lab, leaning on the balustrade, watching them talk with a thoughtful frown. Her hair was back to its glossy pristine glory; she wore an orange trenchcoat with a green top underneath. She descended the stairs, past bookshelves filled with tomes on Pokemon, and came to stand by a fish tank of Luvdisk and Finneon.

"Three days ago, we got a call from Leon," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "Two kids followed a stray Wooloo into the woods, and they got lost in some abnormally thick fog. Luckily, they found the Wooloo and they weren't hurt. But while they were in the fog, they reported experiencing strange hallucinations of a Pokemon we aren't sure exists. We don't know what caused it – it sounded like it could have been a Musharna, or some other psychic or ghost type, but Leon said the kids sounded like they thought the Pokemon had some kind of message for them. It's strange, and the Weald is dangerous, which is why we want you to investigate. Leon offered to go, but he's busy and we'd prefer someone to go sooner rather than later. In the next week or two would be best."

Ash chuckled, drawing a connection. "These kids wouldn't happen to be a girl with a green beret and Leon's little brother?"

Magnolia sighed. "They were supposed to be here yesterday. What did they do?"

"Gloria challenged me to a battle," Ash said. "I didn't want to turn her down, so I let her fight Riolu, who's a baby. Hatched less than a month ago. She's a novice, but she's got a lot of promise – I was impressed. They went back to the Pokemon Center for the night to heal Sobble up."

"Look at you playing with the baby trainers," Sonia cooed, smirking at Ash. "You'll do it, then?"

"Yeah, of course." Ash grinned, tipping his hat, jabbing a thumb at himself. "I never miss an opportunity to meet cool Pokemon and make new friends! I might not be able to make it there for a week, though – my friend Serena is arriving from Kalos tomorrow, and I have to catch a train back to Motostoke to meet her."

"We won't keep you, then," Magnolia said in a clear dismissal. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ash. Come back whenever you need something."

"Sounds good," Ash said.

"Bye, Ash!" Sonia said, waving at him as he left the lab. "Welcome to Galar!"

Ash walked back out onto Route Two with his head held a little higher than when he'd gone into the lab. Explore the Slumbering Weald – now there was an objective he could get behind. It was sure to be an adventure, just like old times.

But no matter how excited he got to explore a dangerous and remote forest, Ash could hardly wait for Serena to arrive.

**::**

The plane rolled down the tarmac and came to a complete stop before where Ash stood amid a crowd of people waiting for it to arrive, the Air Kalos Fletchinder emblazoned across the tail gleaming in the morning light. Ash barely contained his excitement, which was coming out through his hyperness; he bounced where he stood, Pikachu cheering on his shoulder, waiting for the passengers to debark. Behind him, Infernape stood with a bored expression, holding a sign that read 'Serena Yvonne' in sharpie.

"Think she'll be different, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu chattered back, and Ash was content to let him talk.

Then there she was. Stepping out onto the stairs, Serena emerged, her honey blonde hair blowing in the decompressing wind, holding onto her pink hand with one hand and clutching an even pinker suitcase with her other. Her outfit was different, but around her collar, she still wore the blue ribbon that Ash had gifted her in Coumarine City. Ash waved; when Serena caught his gaze, her eyes lit up and she waved back, racing down the stairs.

"Ash!"

"Serena!"

They collided halfway between Infernape and the plane, hugging each other with enough force to dislodge Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. Serena laughed, her arms sneaking under Ash's backpack, and they starfished around the tarmac like they hadn't seen each other in a decade rather than just over a year. Ash's grin was earsplitting. She was so familiar in his arms; her hair still smelled like strawberries and he'd grown again, so she was the perfect height to lean her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you so much," Serena said, resting against his side. "You have _no idea_. Traveling Hoenn was nothing like Kalos – I would have had so much more fun if you'd have been there."

"Me too," Ash said simply, and hugged her tighter.

Finally, they broke apart and found they'd drawn a small crowd. Somebody wolf-whistled, and Serena blushed. She knelt down next to Pikachu. "Hi, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu called, jumping up to nuzzle Serena. She laughed, scratching his tail, and stood back up. With Pikachu on her shoulder, Serena shot Ash a cocky look with a confidence she hadn't had before and turned away, waving at him.

"Well, this was fun, but now that I've got Pikachu I'll be going now," she said. "Have fun in Galar, Ash!"

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, laughing. "Traitor! You're not allowed to like her better than me!"

Pikachu stuck his tongue out at Ash.

Serena lost her mock-calm and dissolved into giggles, coming back to Ash's side and heading for the terminal. Ash fell in step with her. "Pikachu does like me better, though," she said.

"Not true."

"He knows I'm right."

Shooting Pikachu, who was innocently avoiding Ash's gaze, an unimpressed look, Ash muttered, "Eight years, and just because she battled with you _once…_ "

Serena scratched Pikachu's head. Pikachu melted. "Cha…"

Together, Ash and Serena approached Infernape, who was still holding the sign, looking every bit the bored chauffeur. The glass and steel industrial terminal loomed behind, the behemoth that was Motostoke International sprawling over several terminals and a huge field for Pokemon arrivals and departures. The only airport in Galar which was larger was Wyndon's airport, to the north. Galar was smaller, as regions went, but it had far more people per capita than most, save Kanto and Unova.

"Wow," Serena said, approaching Infernape. "Ash, this is your Infernape? It's nice to meet you," she told Infernape, offering him a hand. "I'm Serena."

Infernape shook Serena's hand and took her luggage, looking pleased with himself. Ash rolled his eyes. "Showoff."

Serena beamed.

"So," Ash asked, suddenly nervous. He rubbed at his nose with his finger. "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, Serena looked over and met his eyes. Hers were blue, like the purest springs in Alola, and seemed to take on a special quality when she looked at him. Nobody else could make Ash feel so warm and at home just by looking at him. _It's no wonder she's my best friend._

"Sure," Serena said, nonchalant. "How are we getting to your apartment?"

_My apartment._

"Um…" Ash thought for a second, carding his fingers through his hair, then had an idea; he reached for his belt and drew a pokeball, turning it over in his fingers. "Well, we could go through the terminal and flag a Corviknight Taxi, or we can go the fast way."

"The fast way?" Serena asked, tilting her head.

Ash smirked.

"Dragonite, I choose you!"

Dragonite appeared on the tarmac with a loud roar, startling the passengers and onlookers around them, his wings fully spread, claws extended, posed for battle. When he realized he was not, in fact, on the battlefield – which caused him great mortification – Dragonite withdrew to Infernape's side, who slapped him on the back, and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with a thick limb.

"Woah," Serena breathed. "A _Dragonite_. No way, Ash."

Ash, who felt as sheepish as Dragonite, did his best to hide it under a fake confidence that tried to be suave but came out hesitant. "Wanna take a ride?"

Serena blushed, but reached out a hand. Ash took it. "After you?"

**::**

When the ride was over, Serena's mock elegance was totally gone, replaced with a thrilled, wild expression. Her hair was a tangled mess from the wind, but she'd taken over piloting from Ash and they'd gone _way_ faster than Ash was entirely comfortable with. Dragonite landed on the catwalk road outside Ash's apartment, and Serena jumped off, pumping her fist. "That was _awesome_!"

Groaning, Ash slid down Dragonite's back, clutching his stomach. "Y'know," he mumbled. "Sometimes I forget that you were supposed to be a professional Pokemon racer."

Dragonite looked as exhausted as Ash did. He handed Serena her luggage and promptly curled up on the catwalk to take a nap. Serena pulled up the handle for her suitcase and patted her pokeballs proudly – she had five of them, now. "Did I tell you that I took up racing again?" she asked.

"No, really?" Ash asked. "You're doing Ryhorn racing?"

"Ah, not Ryhorn." Serena's face was bright red, but she couldn't hide her mischievous grin. "And not professionally. But I might have gotten into extreme sports, cause there's so much water in Hoenn, and I was totally bored of waiting for ferries to go island hopping, so I might have gotten into Sharpedo racing?"

Ash stared at Serena. "You do _Sharpedo racing?"_

"Yup!" Serena exclaimed. "It's not as scary as it sounds, promise. And I have my own Sharpedo now too, and she's _so_ cute and really good at contests."

"That's so cool!" Eyes sparkling, Ash stared at Serena in a whole new light. "You've gotta show me how to do that sometime!"

"You're on!"

As they chatted, catching up on each other's lives, Ash fumbled through his pockets until he found his house keys and let them into his apartment. Serena set her suitcase down by the down and looked around with wide eyes, taking in the small space.

"So here's the kitchen, and the living room," Ash said, gesturing around the central living space. "My room in back there, and then the spare room – well, your room – is in here." He led her into the small room, where there was a futon with a pair of pink sheets Ash had bought for her last night and a cardboard box with a lamp on it. "I know it's not much yet, but I figured we can go furniture shopping…"

"It could use a little work," Serena said, her tone a little strangled. "Really, Ash, I'm amazed that you have an apartment all by yourself. We're really adults now, huh? Although your interior design leaves something to be desired."

"Yeah…" Ash shrugged. "I kinda figured I'd be spending most of my time out camping. I haven't lived at home since I was ten and my mom always bought everything then."

Heaving an enormous sigh, Serena wandered back out to the main room and collapsed onto the couch. "We'll fix it tomorrow," she declared. "Right now, I'm so tired from the flight and traveling to Lumiose – I could eat a Tauros! Maybe we could just sit here."

"Sounds good to me." Without a second thought, Ash plopped down on the couch next to Serena, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and throwing his hands behind his head. Serena mimicked him, letting her eyes slip shut, moaning in satisfaction as she sank back into the cushions.

"So nice…"

"How have you been?" Ash asked. He felt ready to take a nap himself. "Not the stuck at home part. It's just you seem so much more confident. Better. Hoenn was really good for you, huh?"

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "I _am_ more confident. Traveling alone meant I could do whatever I wanted, mostly, and I guess what I wanted was more adventurous than I thought. You rubbed off on me, I think. I went into cities sometimes and ran across some friends – Dawn, mostly, I _really_ like Dawn – but I spent most of my time exploring the jungles and islands and training."

"That's incredible." Ash yawned. "You're lucky. I was in school the whole time."

"Oh, yeah, sure. You were _just_ in school, which totally explains how you managed to win the Alola league, raise a legendary, and discover another dimension." Serena shook her head. "Really. And you made all sorts of great friends, didn't you? I learned a lot about myself in Hoenn, and I got to do things I never thought I would do, but I did it all alone. And I was really lonely, even with my Pokemon. You had your friends and the professors…"

Ash smiled at the mention of Kukui. "I miss Kukui."

"Tell me about him."

"I lived with him for the last year, right?" Ash said. "We ate all our meals together and he was my teacher. He taught me a lot about battling, sure, but I think Kukui taught me about other stuff in a way I've never really gotten before. Life stuff. And he got married, and then he turned out to be the champion… He's really something. You know I didn't grow up with a dad, right?"

"Me neither," Serena said. "Mom divorced mine when I was three."

"Yeah. I don't know what happened to mine." Ash sighed, taking his hat off, and glanced over at Serena. She gave him an encouraging smile. "I guess Kukui kinda felt like what I've always thought a dad should be, you know? I love Professor Oak, but Kukui was there in a way Professor Oak never was. And Burnet was like living at home with Mom again. I really love them."

Serena shifted closer to Ash, letting her head come and rest on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you got to have that," she murmured. "I know I complained about it a lot, but I feel lucky now I got to stay at home for so long. I was so afraid that I had waited too long and I would never be able to have a real journey, but now I've seen incredible things and done things I would have never dreamed of."

"And now?" Ash murmured back, resting his head on hers.

"I don't know," Serena said. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Neither of them questioned the casual intimacy between them. They had been younger before – younger and distant, less self-aware, living before Ash had learned that affection could be close and easy and Serena had learned what it was like to be apart. It was right they rested together, Ash listening to the soft sounds of Serena's breathing as he let his own eyes slip shut. The contact was new and strange, but natural.

They napped together for half an hour, then Serena set about unpacking (as much as she could into her spartan room). Ash made a run to the grocery store for food – Serena wanted tonkatsu, which Ash had not-the- _slightest_ idea how to make, and had thrown an ingredient list at him. When he got back, Serena was tearing his kitchen apart, looking for something.

"I'm back!" Ash called.

Serena whipped around to glare at him. "Where are the bowls?"

"The bowls?" Ash paled, clutching his bags tighter.

"The bowls!" Serena cried. "And you only have one pair of chopsticks! And there's no soap in the bathroom, and you don't have a shower curtain, and I couldn't even find a tea kettle! How can you live here?"

"I- I don't know!" Ash panicked. "I only slept here one night before I went out into the Wild Area! I didn't realize I needed all those things; I wasn't expecting to have a roommate."

Serena facepalmed, exhaling. "Of course you just ran out into the wild without doing anything in the city," she muttered. She put her hands on her hips. "Ash Ketchum, this apartment is _unlivable_. Dinner can wait – we are going out _right now_ and we are going to buy things until I have enough stuff to make dinner, take a shower, and pass out on that futon. Understood?"

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed.

He knew better than to argue with Serena when she set her mind to something.

**::**

_An incomplete list of things Ash didn't know he needed until Serena bought them for him:_

A plunger, a shower curtain, a soap dish, hand wipes, disposable napkins with little Binacles on them, cotton balls, q-tips, a duster, a vacuum cleaning, burn heals, antidotes, extra towels with little Horseas on them, a bath mat, placemats, bowls, platters, a pot, a rice cooker, extra glasses, dish towels, garbage bags, dish soap, laundry detergent, oven mitts with little Cyndaquils on them, pillows, tea cups, candles, snacks, dishes for Pokemon, a pack of stick-on glow-in-the-dark Miniors, five throw pillows, three tissue boxes, four Pokemon beds, thirteen throw pillows, balloons, a plaque that read "Home is Where the Light is" with a miniature Lumiose tower in the background, and a giant plushie Snorlax that took up half of Serena's room.

**::**

"I can't believe we spent 100,000 poke shopping," Ash complained again

He finished the last of his breaded pork, pushing his brand new bowl away and taking a drink out of his brand new glass. He and Serena sat across from each other at his small kitchen table, sharing Serena's cooking. Their Pokemon took up the entire living room, eating from a medley of bowls and platters, barely squeezing into the small space all together.

Serena's Kalos team was all present, and they had been delighted to see Ash. Delphox, Pancham, and Sylveon were happily talking with Pikachu, the only one of Ash's Kalos team present, Riolu, who spent nearly all his time with Pikachu when he wasn't with Ash, and Bayleaf, who seemed to be happy in the presence of other female Pokemon. Dragonite and Infernape were eating together with the fifth member of Serena's team, a beautifully groomed Altaria, the two dragon types enjoying each other's company. Oshawott and Sharpedo were conspicuously absent.

"Trust me, that was the _least_ of what we needed for this place," Serena said. She adjusted her pink hat and puffed up her bob, pushing her bowl away from her. "Really, though, trust me; it's good that we did this. Think of it like an investment – now that you own a lot of this stuff, you'll never have to buy it again. Doesn't this place feel a lot nicer now?"

Ash turned, casting a dubious look over the kitchen and living room. _It's a lot busier,_ he thought. _That's for sure. Did I really need this much stuff?_ "It's a lot of money," he said. "If I keep spending this much, I don't know how long my savings will last for. I was planning on riding out my prize money for a while…"

"Oh." Serena's expression fell, and Ash felt awful – he didn't want to make her upset when she'd helped him make the apartment nice, something he would never have managed on his own.

"It's fine," he backpedaled, waving his hands. "Really! Don't feel bad! We- we can get as many throw pillows as you want! Orr, um… Soap! You like soap- I mean, we need soap- I don't even know what half the soap we got is for, but I'm sure that-"

Her laughter interrupted Ash's frantic attempts. Serena gave him a self-deprecating smile. "We don't need more soap," she told him softly. "Truth be told, I hadn't really thought about money either. I've been living at home, and before that I got everything I needed at Pokemon Centers. I can pay next time we need to buy something, and I'll pay my share of the rent, too."

"The rent?" Ash echoed.

"Well, yeah." Serena met Ash's eyes. "We're gonna be roommates, right?" she declared. "That's what roommates do. I think."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. "It's so spur of the moment, and I don't want you to feel pressured. I mean, I called you yesterday and here we are. If you need time to think about it, or if you don't want to live with me, I'd understand – I mean, I'm not planning to be here very often, and Mom says I'm a total slob, and-"

"Ash." Serena reached across the table and put a hand over his, effectively shutting him up. She gave him a look that made his chest feel strange. "I _want_ this," she said. "I mean, I was ready to move to a different region on a day's notice, wasn't I? There's nothing for me in Vainville Town right now. I'd much rather be here with _you_."

Ash studied Serena's face. The warm light glowed on her skin. "Alright."

Serena smiled. "Besides," she said, "I'm not sure what I want to be doing, right now, but you do. You've always had a dream, and that's inspiring. I never knew what I wanted until I traveled with you; all I know is that if I'll find my next goal anywhere I'll find it traveling with you. To be honest, when I heard that you were going to become a professor with Cerise, I was… happy for you, but there was also a little part of me that was sad that you were settling down but I still didn't know what I wanted to do. Contests, performing…"

Stunned, Ash watched Serena, at a loss for words.

"I know it's selfish of me." Serena looked down at the table, blushing, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. "But when you called me, it made me really happy. If you're still fighting to become a Pokemon Master, then maybe I can find my way, too."

There were a million things Ash wanted to say to that. He wanted to tell her she wasn't being selfish; he wanted to tell her she would find her way; he wanted to tell her how strong she was, how beautiful she looked in the evening light, smiling a quiet, private smile across the table, her fingers still brushing his knuckles. He thought of the goodboye kiss they had shared on the escalator in the Lumiose Airport. But all that came out was a quiet "Thank you."

And that was enough.

**::**

[ _connection_ ]

Ash sat cross-legged across from Riolu, their eyes closed, his palms touching Riolu's paws, glowing the lightest blue. Something infinitesimal stretched between them, glowing in his mind's eye with a [ _power_ ] that shone bright. There were other lights too. All around them. They were the slumbering Pokemon in the living room, the distant sparks in the apartments and streets around, the [ _beacon_ ] that was Serena's luminous presence.

He saw Rota. The sprawling forest, the glistening crystal lake, the towering castle that was his [ _home_ ] over the cream parapets and the bronze forest. They walked along the ancient bridge spanning the lake, watching their reflections in the water. The reflections were memories, twisting the waters like Giratina's distortions, pulling them in.

Riolu's mind was a blank canvas – Riolu reached out with Ash, pawing in his mind with childish curiosity. He saw [ _wonder_ ]. Ash enveloped Riolu with warmth and love and showed him Mewtwo, the created Pokemon, soaring over the skyline of Castelia City. But there was something there, a fog, a [ _block_ ], that Riolu tried to pass but couldn't. Ash grew agitated. Why was there a block in his mind? What had Mewtwo blocked?

But before he could find out, he was falling, falling, and the Unown rose around him, rising up with Molly, Entei taking his mother – the Unown returned, spinning around the ruins in Sinnoh in tight circles, rising around the red chain, darting from Dialga to Palkia – Arceus was rising up before him, the [ _creator_ ] glowing with a power too great for Ash to bear, the same [ _power_ ] that existed between Ash and Riolu, brighter, brighter, until the universe was all and they were nothing but each other-

"Ash?"

Ash's eyes snapped open. Wildly, he spun around, raising his palm as though he could somehow defend against an enemy, not cognizant of the blue energy swirling around his palm. Serena stood in the doorway to the bathroom, an entire chest's worth of makeup piled in her arms, staring at him like a Deerling caught in headlights. "Serena?"

Slowly, Serena dumped her makeup and toiletries onto the counter. "You're glowing," she breathed, looking from him to Riolu.

Ash looked down at himself, then at Riolu. They were sitting cross-legged in the bathtub, and, sure enough, the entire tub was suffused with a soft blue light that cast rippling impressions across the tiled bathroom walls. He looked back at Riolu in awe. Riolu watched Ash with a simple conviction, a love so strong Ash could feel it loud and clear across their bond. Ash had hatched Riolu; he would [ _protect_ ] him, [ _train_ ] him.

"I am."

The glow faded. Ash scooped Riolu up in his arms and stood up, suddenly self-conscious that he stood in the bathtub. He hadn't _meant_ to meditate in the bathtub – he had been getting ready for the day, and Riolu had come in pawing for attention, and it had just… happened.

He changed the subject, too close to the bond to explain it. It felt sacred. To mention it was to sully its intensity. "How do you have so much stuff?"

Serena's eyes lingered on Riolu, but she shook it off, rolling her eyes at Ash. "Honestly, Ash, have you never lived with a woman before?" she asked. "I _know_ you've traveled with girls before. You traveled with me for a year! I'm a _performer_. I need my makeup and my hair care and my skin care, and then there's products for my Pokemon. Now, are you going to keep sitting in the bathtub or are you going to let me do my morning routine in peace?"

Ash considered that, then shrugged and sat back down in the bathtub. Serena groaned. "I never had to care about any of that," Ash said pensively, looking up at the ceiling. "The girls always had their own tent."

"Well, now there's _only_ one tent," Serena huffed, grabbing her hair brush.

Humming, Ash sank down into the tub, Riolu scampering onto his head. "This feels just like old times," he said, shooting Serena a sidelong glance. "It's like we never went our own ways. What do you think Clemont and Bonnie are up to, these days?"

"Well," Serena said, leaning toward the mirror to slide a barrette into her hair. "I had lunch with Clemont the other day, and he said he's doing well, taking on challengers, making inventions, running the tower. Apparently they've upgraded his gym rank – he's third strongest now, after Korrina and Olympia. Wulfric took over Wikstrom's Elite Four spot when he retired. And Bonnie's going to turn ten pretty soon, so she's been in trainer school getting ready."

"And Dawn?"

"After I beat her in the finals?" Serena asked, and they both laughed. "No, she was a good sport. I think she's on the short list to become Sinnoh's Top Coordinator, or something of that nature – she was going to head back to Sinnoh, Hearthome, maybe, to train with Fantine." Applying her mascara, she shot Ash a quick, bright smile. "Dawn's a really amazing person. I've been meaning to thank you for introducing us, really – you have a talent for finding the best people. Really, she's incredible."

"I knew you guys would be good friends," Ash beamed.

"For sure. Can you believe she's only fourteen?" Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I did know her when she was ten."

"Anyways." Serena had moved onto face cream, which came out of an adorable Slurpuff shaped bottle. She dabbed it on her cheeks, rubbing it up her nose and onto her forehead. "What's our plan? I know you want to go out traveling – where are we going to go?"

Shrugging, Ash sat up straighter, perching his elbow on the side of the tub. "I want to explore Galar. But where we go in particular, I'm not sure yet. I'm not doing the gym challenge again – my only goal is to reach Master Ball tier, which means I've got the be the very best. I have to be strong enough to take on champions!"

"And you think you can do it?" Serena asked excitedly, setting her cream aside and applying it.

"I _know_ I can." Ash spoke with deep conviction, a conviction that resonated with Riolu, that made it seem that he were speaking before a full stadium, not to Serena from a bathtub. "I've taken on opponent that are crazy strong and I've won, and now I've beaten a league, too! My team – this team – we might be rough around the edges right now, but we've got crazy potential, I just know it. We'll train and battle until we reach the top, and there's no way anyone will stop us!"

"How? Do you have a strategy?"

"Nope!"

Serena sweatdropped. "Don't most champions have a strategy?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah. Lots of gym leaders have strategy, but they've got weaknesses too, right? Champions aren't like that. I've seen them fight: Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha, Leon. They're crazy strong, but they aren't champions cause they're strong – if they were, Tobias would be the World Champion. They're versatile. The way they battle, it's like one time you're watching them win with the craziest precision, and the next their attacks have so much brute force they can take the stadium down! _That's_ what I want to be. And I'll be the next Pokemon Master. I will. I forgot that, for a while, but I remember now."

"That's really insightful," Serena said. "Looks like you did learn a thing or two in school. And you're still chasing that dream…"

"This feels right," Ash admitted. "I feel like I'm taking everything I've ever learned and _using_ it. It's always changing, I think. My dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was a kid, I was kinda dumb," Ash said. He chuckled. "I thought that I had to catch every Pokemon to be the best trainer, and I made a ton of mistakes. I'm glad I grew out of that phase. Once I learned to actually train my friends and help them get strong, I was _convinced_ I needed to win a league to prove myself, so I kept trying and trying and failing, over and over again. I had all these adventures and caught all kinds of incredible Pokemon, but when I lost, I kinda gave up, I suppose. I'd go home and leave everything behind and start fresh again."

Sitting down on the closed toilet seat next to Ash, Serena nodded, kicking her leg up onto the side of the tub. She seemed intent on everything he had to say. "Like with Kalos. You moved on. I copied you too, I think, by trying to go to Hoenn."

"Kalos was a turning point for me, though." He wanted Serena to understand why he felt so _driven_ to accomplish his dream. _I need her to know why._ "Losing to Alain in the finals hurt," Ash said, his gaze distant, remembering the immense golden shuriken that had ended his ambition to take on Diantha. "I was _so close_. It almost felt like, if I was ever gonna win a league the old fashioned way, that was as close as I could get. I had Greninja and his powers, and Goodra, and our team had this incredible synergy, even though now that I look back on it I'd only trained them for what, a year? Noivern was practically a baby. But I fell short again. I think maybe there was a part of me that thought, well, if I couldn't win in Kalos, maybe I never would."

"But you did," Serena said. She perched on the toilet seat, her expression unreadable, spaced out. "You won the Alola League."

"But I wasn't trying to." Ash shrugged, reaching out to pet Riolu. "I went to Alola for a vacation. I was going to school. I did the trials and the league by accident, mostly, and what I really enjoyed was taking care of Nebby and my team. And then I got a job as a researcher. I phoned it in. And when Riolu hatched I had this moment where I woke up and I realized _this isn't who I want to be_. I don't want to settle, I don't want to accept that I'll never be as strong as the best even when I've won battles at that level before. That's not _me_."

Serena's eyes widened. "Not you…"

_They stood in the snowy forest outside of_ _Snowbelle City, bundled up in their winter coats. Serena had tears of fury streaming down her face; she lobbed the snowballs at Ash's head as hard as she could. "You're not acting like the Ash I know!"_

"My motivations were all wrong. Everything I need to become a Pokemon Master I already have. My friends, my skills, my Pokemon. I don't need to criss-cross the world and cycle my team to take on the World Championships." Ash took a deep breath and looked at Serena. "Serena?" he asked quietly. "Can I tell you a secret? Something that I'm pretty sure only Misty and Brock know?"

Serena caught her breath. "Anything."

"On my tenth birthday," Ash murmured, "I saw Ho-oh. I didn't know what it meant for years, when I met Lugia on Shamouti Isle. They had a prophecy there. About me. They called me the Chosen One, and said that I would be the one to bring balance to the world."

"That's… Ash, that's insane."

"I know," Ash said. He closed his eyes, centering himself. "I know it's insane. That's why I've never told _anyone_ about it. Even if it's true, I want people to see _me_ , not some… role. But I've been a trainer for eight years, and the more I get to know Pokemon, the more my heart tells me it's _true_. Legendaries seek me out all the time. I've helped them, saved them, stopped them, resurrected them. I've watched the universe come apart at the seams and stitch itself back together again. I've traveled through time and space. I met Arceus. Azelf chose me to be his… I don't know. Avatar, I suppose, is the best way to put it. I can feel Azelf when I need to, when I focus. But in spite of all that, all I've ever wanted to do is protect them, protect Pokemon, _life_ , I suppose."

There was a long silence between them. Serena was still, deep in thought, her eyes shimmering. "You sound older when you talk like that," she whispered eventually. "I was only there for some of it. Yveltal, Hoopa, Volcanion, Zygarde. But I think I understand."

"That's why I still want to become a Pokemon Master," Ash declared, rising to his feet. They were still in the bathroom, he realized; although really, they could have had this conversation anywhere and all Ash would have been aware of was himself and Serena. "I want to be able to protect them, no matter what. I've had moments where I've come so close to failing when it really counted. I can't afford to let that happen, so I'll keep going until I've hit the top. I'll _become_ a champion, and I'll do it side by side with my team. I might not know how yet, but I'm using my iron resolve!"

He offered Serena a hand, and she daintily stepped off the toilet, giggling. "Is that your ability?"

Ash grinned, rubbing his nose. "Sure is."

"Riolu!" Riolu cried in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Pokemon Master," Serena said, bumping her shoulder into Ash's, grabbing her hat off the counter and leaving the bathroom. She clasped her hands behind her back and grinned at him. "You can count me in!"

In the main room, their Pokemon were in various states of wakefulness. Dragonite and Altaria were still snoring away together. Oshawott was sprinting in circles on the tabletop with a teacup on his head, and Pikachu was chasing after him. Sylveon, crying out a greeting, came over and wrapped her feelers around Serena's arm, one feeler snaking around Ash's ankle. He smiled down at Sylveon.

"The first step in to go to Slumbering Weald," he said, kneeling down to stroke Sylveon's soft fur. "Professor Magnolia and her granddaughter Sonia asked me to check it out for them. From there… who knows?"

"Sure," Serena agreed. "Can we spend a few days in Motostoke first, though? I want to see the city and settle in, plus I need to get furniture."

Ash considered it. _The Professor did say it can wait a week…_ "Sure. We can wait a day or two to set out."

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] This is the first of two chapter today.
> 
> Serena arrives in Galar and immediately it's like she and Ash never parted. Best friends never have that awkward pleasantries stage when they reunite – it's always right back into old conversations and whatnot.
> 
> Sonia is such a good character. The games really did her dirty, imo, making her give exposition dumps endlessly. Hopefully we can get some SoniaxLeon action later, ya never know… Professor Magnolia is done with Ash before she even met him.
> 
> Altaria is a great match for Serena, imo, since she doesn't have a flying type and Altaria really rounds out her team well. Sharpedo… I just think it would be hilarious for Serena to have a Sharpedo lol. I need bushwhacking!Serena art stat for Serena in Hoenn omg. And I just love the idea of Serena and Dawn being good friends, I think they get along great. Serena and May seems like it would have more tension.
> 
> Caliber is everything I want to read in today's Pokemon fandom – I wrote this story because I wasn't seeing anything like it getting currently updated. It's a thoughtful examination of aura and Ash's role as a protector of legendaries, a slow and logical romance, and a 2020 take on a mature Ash – all in the context of Gen 8 and modern canon. We have enough history that we don't have to guess how Ash grew up, anymore. In all the ways that matter, the anime has a long, cohesive story arc about Ash rising to the top and becoming a Pokemon master, and I want to take the scope of that and turn it into something incredible.
> 
> Just like Ash is training a top-caliber team, my goal is to deliver you a top-caliber fanfiction. Please remember to favorite, follow, and leave a comment!
> 
> This chapter was split in half because I forgot how long good battles are. Ash vs Marnie is coming later today.
> 
> Stay tuned, Allie


	4. Galar IV

Allison Illuminated

7/22/20

**::**

CALIBER

**::**

One day turned into two days, and two days turned into a week. Ash and Serena wandered the city together, taking in the sights and enjoying each other's company. They visited the ironworks deep within the city's bowels and the famous statues within the Budew Drop Inn, walked the promenade by the river together, sat on the grand steps at the city's entrance overlooking the Wild Area, and walked the incredible walls of brick that spanned half of Galar's width.

To Ash, it felt like the days traveling from Coumarine to Lumiose across Route Thirteen, when Clemont had gone ahead to prepare for their gym battle. The rapport between them was easy and free-flowing, like a conversation which never stopped, and only deepened the longer they reacquainted their company. Serena took to Motostoke with a happiness that Ash found stunning, even when it meant he was dragged to every boutique and salon on the main drag. She had grown with him – a thought that never failed to make Ash beam.

Today they were searching for the last main piece of Serena's furniture: a bed. They stood in the middle of an all-purpose furniture store, considering a wide array of bedframes. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder; Serena had Delphox out, standing by her side. Delphox was nearly as tall as Serena now, and when she had first come out of her ball, Delphox had given Ash a proper hug, just like Serena.

"This one." Ash spread his arms wide to display a Swallot bed, where the pillow sat inside of the mouth. He waved Serena over. "This really seems like your style."

Pikachu sighed, putting his hand over his eyes. "Pikapi…"

Serena took one look at the Swallot bed and smacked Ash's arm, tugging him away. "That's a kiddie bed, idiot!" she exclaimed, dragging him toward the adult section by the collar. Ash winced, receiving some sympathetic looks from the shoppers around them. "I am eighteen years old and I'll have an adult bed, thank you very much! Now, which one do you like better?"

Ash stared at the endless sea of boring old beds. He sagged and moaned, "They're all the same…"

"Hopeless." Serena and Delphox gave identical sighs, and Serena pointed between two beds. "See? That one's pink, that one's white, and the white one has cool carvings. In fact, I don't need you to decide! I just need… Um… Ah…"

Delphox sighed again, this time at Serena. "Phox…

She reached for Serena's belt and knocked a ball off. Pancham materialized, crying out energetically, and raced onto the pink bed, puffing out his chest for his trainer.

"Can't you just choose one already?" Ash grumbled, plopping down on the other bed and falling onto his back. _Ooh… Soft mattress…_

Serena glared at Ash. "Are you trying to make your own dinner tonight?"

"No…"

As Serena went back to consulting with her Pokemon, Ash closed his eyes and tried to take a map. _The Slumbering Weald, huh?_ What Pokemon could have created such a strange mist? Like Sonia, Ash's first instinct was Musharna – he'd come face to face with the dream mist firsthand, and he knew what strange things could pass within. But the kids had been convinced a different Pokemon had been waiting for them in the mists with a message. He'd been happy to explore Motostoke, but he was itching to get back out into the field and solve the mystery.

"Morpeko!"

Something small and furry collided with Ash's face – startled out of his restful contemplation, he jumped off the bed, whipping to his pokeballs, Pikachu flying off the bed at his side with sparking cheeks. _Team Rocket?_

Jessie, James, and Meowth were nowhere to be found. Rather, a small yellow, orange, and black mouse-like Pokemon with cheeksacs stood on the bed Ash had been lying on, staring up at Ash with innocent eyes.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Ash shouted at the mouse, Pikachu sparking angrily behind him. "I was sleeping there!"

The mouse just cocked its head.

His anger melting, Ash drew his Rotom Phone and pointed it at the Pokemon. Rotom buzzed to life, scanning the Mon. "MORPEKO, THE TWO-SIDED POKEMON. HUNGER HORMONES AFFECT ITS TEMPERAMENT. UNTIL ITS HUNGER IS APPEASED, IT GETS UP TO ALL MATTER OF EVIL DEEDS. ELECTRIC/DARK TYPE."

Morpeko yawned, curled up, and went to sleep in the spot where Ash had been lying down.

Ash's eye twitched. "Evil deeds?" he repeated incredulously. "You look like a nice little guy, Morpeko, isn't that right…" Creeping back toward the bed, Ash reached out to move Morpeko. "Now, you little monster, if you could get off my bed so I can go back to sleep…"

Pikachu cried out in alarm moments before Ash's hand brushed Morpeko's fur.

"MORPEKO!" A fiery dark aura exploded to life around Morpeko's body; its fur turned black and purple, and its eyes glowed a demonic red. Springing to its feet, the _thing_ beat its chest and roared, sending Ash stumbling back in terror. It hissed, showing a row of _sharp_ teeth, and launched itself at Ash.

"AAH!"

Ash sprinted away, Pikachu at his heels, and went for his pokeballs. He opened one on his belt. "Infernape, Protect!"

Infernape materialized in front of Ash and threw up a protect just in time to block a furious dark spinning attack from the devil Morpeko, sending the little electric type bouncing back. Morpeko chittered in wordless rage and launched another wheel attack at the Protect. To Ash's eyes, it almost looked like a dark-type Flame Wheel.

"Ash!" Serena raced over, Delphox and Pancham at her heels, and skidded to a halt at the sight of Morpeko's assault. "I leave you alone for five minutes- What the _hell_ is that thing?"

"I don't know," Ash exclaimed, flinching behind the Protect. Luckily, Infernape's stamina was better than Morpeko's, and Infernape didn't look particularly bothered by the little mouse. He loomed over the smaller Pokemon, giving it a threatening snarl. "It jumped on my face then attacked me!"

"Sorry, sorry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A goth girl with an elaborate leather jacket, a choker, and black bangs ran up to Morpeko, clutching a bag of pork rinds in her hands. "Morpeko, stop! I have your food!"

At the word _food_ , Morpeko instantly stopped attacking Ash and turned to the girl who appeared to be its trainer, gleefully snatching the pork rinds from her hand and ripping the bag open. As it ate, it slowly shifted back to its original state. The now-sedate orange mouse sat placid on the floor, munching on the snacks.

"Oh god, it's a carnivore," Serena said faintly.

Using Morpeko's distraction, the goth girl drew a dusk ball and stealthily returned Morpeko, who cried out in protest. Sighing, she placed the pokeball back on her belt. The girl turned to Ash and bowed at the waist. "Please forgive Morpeko. He gets cranky inside of his pokeball, but when you don't feed him every second of the day, he, well… You saw what happened. Were you hurt?"

Ash rubbed his cheek and shook his head. "Just my pride," he said, holding back a smirk when Morpeko's ball rocked in anger. "Infernape's got a great Protect. What's your name?"

"I'm Marnie." Marnie's expression smoothed out, becoming stoic, and she tilted her head. "You're a trainer. And you've spent time in the wild, with those reflexes. You're good."

"You bet." Infernape posed and Pikachu crossed his arms over his chest. Ash readjusted his cap, pumping a fist. "Ash Ketchum. I'm running the PWC ranks. You?"

Marnie gave a little cocky smile, barely a quirk of the lips. "Beat the gym challenge. I'm next in line for Spikemuth's gym. But I'm ranked, yes. 492."

"873," Ash said.

"Hm. Seems low." Marnie sized Ash up, then narrowed her eyes. "I'd take you on. Are you down? Seems like I owe you for Morpeko assaulting you, anyhow."

From the sidelines, Serena made a disgusted noise, stepping in between Ash and Marnie. Ash, who had forgotten Serena was there, gave her a sheepish expression, and Marnie's eyes widened. " _Trainers_ ," Serena groaned. "Honestly. We're in the middle of a crowded store, remember? Can we at least go outside before you have a battle? And I picked the white one, Ash, no thanks to you."

"I know you," Marnie breathed. "You're Serena Yvonne! You won the Wallace Cup this year."

"Really? You know me?"

"Oh, _yes_. Your fashion sense is incredible! Is it true that Aria taught you? And this must be your Delphox – you're so beautiful…" Marnie shot Delphox a reverent look – even when she fangirled, her voice kept an even keel.

Serena blushed, and she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, Aria and I are friends," she agreed. "But really, I'm just a performer. Ash has way more accomplishments than I do. Can we go? All this staring is making me uncomfortable."

Sure enough, they'd drawn a crowd in the furniture store. Ducking his head, Ash led them out into the street.

"She's being humble," Ash said to Marnie under his breath. "She's awesome, keep complementing her."

"You know I can still hear you," Serena said.

Marnie gave another lip-quirk of a smile. "You guys are quite the power couple."

Ash and Serena both went red.

"Oh we're not together!" "What gave you that idea?" "That'd be crazy!" "Well, not totally crazy…" "We're just friends!" "Good friends!" "Roommates!" "Power friends!" "Yeah!"

They shared an awkward high five, then blushed. Serena turned away, covering her face with her hands, and Ash tried and failed to look nonchalant, smiling through his embarrassment. Marnie laughed.

"Whatever you guys say…"

"So, are we on?" Ash asked.

Thrusting her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, the charm tinkling on her choker, Marnie smirked. "Can you wait a few hours?" she asked. "I can get us a proper referee if we do – and trust me, I promise you'll like the results."

**::**

Rising from the ground like a red blossom, its lights soaring high over the city, Motostoke Stadium stood proudly at the head of the main drag, lit up in neon. Chattering people streamed in the entrance, families, couples, all manners of folk excited to see a battle. Gaping in awe, Ash and Serena followed Marnie in the front door, sticking close together to avoid getting separated.

"Marnie!" Ash called. "When you said a proper match, I didn't think you meant an _exhibition_!"

"There must be five thousand people here!" Serena exclaimed.

Marnie spun on her heels and spread her arms wide, giving Ash the biggest smile he'd seen from her so far. "Welcome to Galar!" she declared. "We take _nothing_ more serious than our battles. You might not realize it yet, Ash, but the World Championships are a big deal, even in Great Ball tier! I'm rather famous, and so are you – plus you're a massive underdog. I take tours around the region doing big battles, so an unannounced battle for these people is a big deal."

Ash gave Serena a wide grin, then looked back to Marnie. "Is it always like this?" he asked.

"This?" Marnie laughed. "This is nothing. You'll see. I promise you if you put on a big show today, next time you run a public match, you'll fill out the stadium."

A deafening chorus of vuvuzela blasts interrupted their conversation; Ash turned in alarm to find a horde of people in punk colors bearing banners plastered with Marnie's face and name stampeding toward them. "Who're they?" he yelled, barely making himself hear over the chaos.

"My fan club!" Marnie shouted back. "They call themselves Team Yell! They're harmless, mostly!"

"They named themselves an evil team?!" Serena shouted.

"Yeah!" Marnie shouted back. "It's super metal! I have to go – find Kabu!"

Buffered by the crowd, they were swept away from Ash's opponent. The chaos in the lobby was dizzying. Serena grabbed Ash by the hand and pulled him out of the way over to the side, where they both caught their breath. They exchanged a look.

"She has a fan club?" Serena panted.

Pikachu seemed to be pumped up by the crowd; he scampered onto Ash's hat, looking out over the sea of people. Ash felt the same. "This is incredible," he breathed, running a hand over his pokeballs. "This is like battling in a league, but it's just a regular battle. We're gonna win, I can feel it."

"Forget that," Serena said. "Who the hell is Kabu?"

"I am!" One of the strangest men Ash had ever seen trotted up to them with high knees, tugging a towel around the neck of his fire jersey, his salt and pepper hair slicked with sweat. Kabu nodded to them. "Ash Ketchum! Serena Yvonne! My pleasure. Let me welcome you to my city – I am the gym leader for Motostoke, and your referee. I'd heard you moved in, but I hadn't gotten a chance to drop by and greet you. Let us greet each other through battle!"

"Nice to meet you," Ash said.

"Do you have somewhere we can get out of the crowd?" Serena asked.

"Follow me."

Mercifully, the locker room Kabu led Ash and Serena to was empty, save for a few league attendants. Ash and Serena sat down on one of the wooden benches, and Kabu sat across from them. At the head of the room, a wide tunnel led out to the stadium; they could hear the dull roar from the locker room, the pounding of feet and music, thrumming through the walls, a deep bass that rocked Ash's check and sent adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was excited. He _needed_ to get out there and show Marnie his stuff.

Ash and Serena shared a glance, and he could see the same feeling in her expression. They both had the bug. The performing instinct ran deep in their blood.

"This is our culture," Kabu said, wearing a knowing smile. He looked at Ash with a glint in his eye, tugging the towel off his shoulders and folding it neatly in his lap, placing his hands on top. "Everything we do, we do it Dynamaxed. You've got the spirit, I can see it; if you weren't already beyond the level I would urge you to take our gym challenge so all our leaders could experience it."

"I want to," Ash said honestly. "But I've got a higher calling now."

"Good. I'm glad you can see that. This is the way to a Dynamax battle – come at every battle with a champion attitude and everything you've got, and never hold back! Put on a show! The whole region – no, the whole world is watching, so there's no time like _now_ to make your mark!" Kabu spoke with an unrelenting passion, rising from the bench, burning with a fiery will. Then he gave Ash a sheepish smile. "Of course, Dynamax is forbidden in the Pokemon World Championship format until Ultra Ball tier. All itemized transformations and power attacks are."

"Good to know," Ash said, mentally crossing off Z-Moves, Ash-Greninja, and Pikachu's new form off his list of tricks.

"You have six Pokemon?" Kabu asked.

Ash patted his belt, nodding. "I do. Riolu's only a baby, though, so really I have five for this battle."

His eyebrows rising, Kabu nodded, and Ash felt as though he had just gone up in the other man's estimation. "A Riolu. Impressive. It's no matter, of course; this battle will be three vs three, no substitutions, first to take the other's team down wins. Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will go out to take my place on the field. Good luck, Ash Ketchum. Show them your fire!"

Kabu waved and trotted out of the locker room the way he came in, leaving Ash, Serena, and Pikachu alone together. Serena watched Kabu go, then stood, hoisting her backpack up and meeting Ash's eyes. "I should go to the crowd, too," she said. "You're going to do awesome, Ash. I'll be rooting for you!"

Ash smiled at Serena. "Thanks. There's no way I'll lose!"

Serena gave Ash a quick hug and darted out of the locker room, leaving Ash alone to his thoughts.

 _This is the start of my real journey._ Ash felt it in his bones – this battle, no matter the outcome, mattered, in a heart-pumping, game-changing way. He could see his paths diverging. He wanted to win. He wanted to prove himself, to build on the momentum from winning the Alola league, to lift himself and his dreams up to the top. He was ready. His Pokemon were excited. They were going to beat Marnie.

"Pikachu?"

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and shouted a battle cry. Nodding to himself, setting his resolve, Ash rose to his feet and walked down the tunnel: into the din, into the lights, into the battle.

The crowd roared as Ash walked onto the battlefield, stomping and cheering. A siren wailed. " _And the challenger from Pallet Town and new resident of our very own Motostoke!"_ cried the announcer. _"It's Ash Ketchum!"_ Grinning, Ash waved, taking up his spot in the challenger's box. Marnie already stood across the field, tossing a dusk ball, watching Ash with a level determination. Ash waved to Marnie, earning a little smile and a wave back.

 _"Now, folks, we've got local star and rising force Marnie,_ _ranked #492,_ _as our clear favorite! She's ranked_ _almost_ _four hundred spot_ _s_ _higher than Ash, and she's been on a hot streak since her_ _finals performance at last year's Galar league."_ Horns blared as an entire section of the stadium full to the brim of punks and Marnie cosplayers roared their support; Team Yell was out in force. _"But don't count out Ash,_ _ranked_ _#873_ _! He's competed in leagues around the world, winning the inaugural Alola league, and I have it on good word that he hasn't lost a PWC match yet! Can he put up a real challenge? We'll see!"_

"Greeting everyone!" Kabu stepped into the ring and spread his arms wide, basking in the crowd. "Welcome to tonight's big match! As Motostoke's gym leader, it is my honor and pleasure to referee tonight's match. Here are the rules for Great Ball tier – each competitor may use three Pokemon! There will be no substitutions! The first trainer to earn a surrender or knock out all of their opponent's Pokemon will be crowned tonight's victor! Are the competitors ready?"

"Ready!" Marnie called.

"Ready!" Ash called.

"Then," Kabu exclaimed with a dramatic flourish, "May this match between Marnie, ranked #492, and Ash, ranked #873, begin! Marnie, please send out your Pokemon first!"

"Morpeko, you're on."

Morpeko materialized out of the dusk ball in a cloud of shadows, earning an unnecessarily loud wave of cheers from Team Yell. Ash glared at Morpeko, who stared back innocently, then canvased the crowd. He found Serena sitting in the front row nearby and caught her eye – she cheered, yelling, "Go Ash!"

His confidence swelling, Ash looked to Pikachu. "Showtime, buddy."

_"_ _The Pokemon are out! It's Pikachu vs Morpeko! Two electric types, but Morpeko has an additional dark-typing. How will this affect the battle? We've seen..."_

The announcer droned on, and Ash cringed. League-level audience meant league-level inane color commentary. He tuned it out and focused on Marnie, who was giving her first command. "Use Aura Wheel."

Morpeko chittered and spun into a ball of electricity, shooting toward Pikachu. _Electric moves won't do much!_ Ash thought, turning his hat backward in anticipation. "Pikachu, block it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu leaped into the air, whipping around, and brought his steely tail crashing into Morpeko's momentum. Static raged across the battlefield; Pikachu's superior size and strength won out, sending Morpeko falling back, the attack doing almost nothing to Pikachu.

Ash sank back into a battle stance, sinking back into the place where he connected to Riolu to give himself focus. His aura. It centered him. _Brute force and speed is the way to go,_ he decided. _Pikachu is older, stronger, and bigger. We need to be relentless._

"Use-"

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt crashed into Morpeko and sent the smaller electric type flying. Marnie narrowed her eyes.

"Again!" Ash called.

"Block with Bullet Seed and dodge with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu used his tail to springboard into the air, cheeks sparking, and unloaded a vicious bolt of electricity with a cry of "Chu!" Morpeko dragged a paw against the ground to recover, hissing in anger, and returned fire. The Bullet Seeds collided with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, generating an explosion that let Morpeko get away with a Quick Attack!"

"Don't let it!" Ash called. "You're faster, Pikachu! Follow it with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu shot through the smoke, catching Morpeko's trajectory, and crashed into it. Morpeko flew back again but stayed in the Quick Attack. The crowd shouted. They danced, darting around each other, Morpeko barely dodging another full collision by leaping over Pikachu. Pikachu zeroed in and-

"Torment!"

Morpeko stopped short and glowed with dark energy, catching Pikachu off-guard. Ash cursed under his breath. _Not Torment, that's the worst… No double moves…_

"While it's distracted, Electroweb!"

Pikachu whipped up an Electroweb and lobbed it onto Morpeko, trapping it beneath. Pumping his fist, Ash caught Marnie's panic and grinned. _She's used all her moves. Aura Wheel, Quick Attack, Torment, Bullet Seed. I've got her now._

"Iron Tail!"

Morpeko was struggling and slowed down – Pikachu came crashing in with the force of a Rampardos, slamming his tail down on Morpeko's head with full force, then darting away. "Get free with Aura Wheel!" Marnie cried, and Morpeko spun out of the Electroweb in a crackling yellow ball.

Ash restrained his best instinct – _send her packing with a Volt Tackle_ – in the interest of letting Marnie think she knew all of Pikachu's moves, and called, "Thunderbolt!"

Marnie smirked, and Ash paled. _Uh oh._ "Quick Attack into Aura Wheel. Show them what we've got."

Morpeko spun out of the way of the Thunderbolt, speeding up. Its fur turned dark; a dark aura exploded around its body; with a furious cry, it spun into a hypercharged dark Aura Wheel that slammed into Pikachu's side, sending Pikachu sprawling into the dirt toward Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Are you alright?"

Pikachu got back to his feet. "Pika!"

"Alright, enough games. Let's end this." Ash narrowed his eyes. "Volt Tackle!"

Marnie's eyes went wide. Morpeko, recovering from its big attack, didn't have to time to get out of the way of Pikachu's lightning fast attack and took a Volt Tackle to the face. The electricity seemed to do more damage in its dark aspect, sending it flying back to Marnie's feet with swirls in its eyes.

Pikachu stopped in the center of the battlefield, fur crackling with recoil, and cried out triumphantly.

 _"Incredible! Ketchum's Pikachu pulls out a rare fifth move and absolutely_ obliterates _Marnie's Morpeko! What a Volt Tackle!"_

"Morpeko is unable to battle!" Kabu cried. "The match is 3-2, Ash!"

Returning Morpeko, Marnie shook her head and called over to Ash. "I was right! You're _way_ underranked! Your Pikachu is quite impressive."

"Thanks," Ash called back. "We've been together almost a decade."

"It shows. But we're only getting started. Toxicroak, game time."

Toxicroak appeared on the battlefield with its species' trademark apathy, staring Pikachu down with an impassive gaze. Its poison sac rose and fell with every croak. Ash watched the Toxicroak nervously. Morpeko had shown him that Marnie had tricks up her sleeve, and he'd faced some vicious Toxicroaks before. He only hoped this one would be more like Brock's and less like Saturn's. He caught a glimpse of Serena celebrating Pikachu's win, which brought a smile to his face.

_I got this._

Ash considered Toxicroak. _Fighting/Poison. Pikachu is still Tormented. I can't afford a stupid novice slip-up on something like that. It's physical, and it's got a massive movepool. I could be looking at anything. I can't afford getting poisoned on top of the Torment, but my only distance attacks are Thunderbolt and Electroweb, and Electroweb is a lot less versatile. That Torment is gonna screw me, and I can't substitute to get out of it._

Oh well. He'd figure something out.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Marnie's gaze turned clinical. "Dodge. Earthquake."

Ash yelled, but it was too late. Pikachu's attack missed and the earth split asunder, tearing into massive chunks and spearing Pikachu skyward. "Pika!" Pikachu landed hard, struggling back to his feet, and staggered.

"Now, Drain Punch."

In an instant, Toxicroak was in Pikachu's face. It sucker-punched Pikachu back to Ash's feet, where, once again, Pikachu struggled to get up.

_"And Toxicroak comes out the gate swinging! Marnie's not messing around here, folks."_

_I've never been good at fighting Toxicroaks…_ Ash grit his teeth. "Pikachu, are you good to keep going?"

Pikachu nodded, cheeks sparking. "Pika."

"Here's the deal," Ash said. "He's too fast; we've got to slow him down. We're going to hit him with everything we've got! Let's do it! Quick Attack!"

_"And Ketchum rushes back in? Is this the start of a combo?"_

"Counter with Drain Punch!"

"Electroweb!"

Quick as lightning, Pikachu pulled back out of range and shot an electroweb into Toxicroak's face. Toxicroak, who'd been priming for collision, ate dirt, and Ash grinned. "Now, Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!"

Toxicroak shrieked in pain under Pikachu's Electroweb. Marnie winced. _"This Pikachu is a force of nature!"_ the announcer cried. _"Who would have thought it? In fact, my sources are reporting that this very Pikachu brought down a – I can't be reading this correctly – a_ Latios _at the Lily of the Valley Conference a few years back. Just who is Ash Ketchum, and where has he been?"_

 _The Torment!_ Ash cursed – he needed another Thunderbolt to push his advantage, but he couldn't use one. "Quick, get another Electroweb down!"

"No way." Marnie extended a hand. "Break free with Gunk Shot."

The corrosive attack ate through both Electrowebs and Toxicroak sprang free, priming for another Earthquake which Ash knew he couldn't afford. He panicked, calling, "Iron Tail!"

"Catch it with Drain Punch!"

Pikachu and Toxicroak collided, steel on fist.

"Now, Ice Punch!"

Ash's eyes widened.

The Ice Punch caught Pikachu in the face and sent him flying out of the battlefield. He soared back and crashed into the wall, falling to the ground in a dead faint. "Pikachu!" Ash cried. He sprinted over and scooped Pikachu into his arms, whipping out a potion and spraying him where a wound on his flank was bleeding. Pikachu's eyes blinked open. "Pikapi…"

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The match is tied 2-2!"

The crowd roared, rising to their feet, stomping out their applause for Marnie. Marnie soaked it in, basking in her adulation. Toxicroak climbed a jutting spear of earth from his Earthquake and stood theere, its chest rising and falling.

_"Incredible! What a combination from Marnie, to take an impossible situation and turn it around. Morpeko's Torment ended up being the difference between a sweep and a comeback! Now there's what sets the cream of the crop apart – thinking ahead matchups, setting up win conditions. What a battle we've got on our hands here."_

Ash set Pikachu down at his feet to rest, pulling an oran berry out of his pocket and setting it next to him. He thought furiously.

 _The Ice Punch was a show of force. She could have beaten Pikachu with Drain Punch, which means she's warding off flying-types. I bet she doesn't want to fight one, which means I was right and she doesn't have any special moves._ Ash cursed again. _But Dragonite only has physical flying moves, and one Ice Punch will knock him out. No good. Bayleaf is useless against a Toxicroak, and I need to save Infernape. Which means…_

Groaning internally, Ash drew his second pokeball. "Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Osha!" Oshawott appeared triumphantly, puffing his chest out to the crowd. Then, he caught one good took at Toxicroak, looming above him, shadowed by the stadium lights, its yellowed eyes glowing ominously, and panicked. "Wott!"

Ash facepalmed as Oshawott started running in circles. "C'mon, Oshawott, you're embarrassing me," he mumbled, trying not to look at Marnie or Serena.

 _"An Oshawott! Now you don't see many of_ those _in Galar. Oshawott is a Unova native, a gifted starter Pokemon to elite young trainers. Does Ketchum have a preference for unevolved Pokemon? Clearly they're well trained – or, erm, maybe not so clearly – they're powerful! But can they take on Toxicroak's might?_

Ash groaned harder, wishing the announcer would disappear. _Shut up…_

"Oshawott!" he barked. "Focus! Toxicroak has Earthquake, Drain Punch, Gunk Shot, and Ice Punch – he's got nothing on you. Keep your head on and we'll be fine!"

Oshawott stopped looking for an escape and snapped to attention, crying an affirmative.

"Let's do this." Ash tugged on the back of his cap, grinning. "Clear the battlefield! Hydro Pump!"

Rearing back, crying out, Oshawott opened into mouth and unleashed an enormous torrent of water, far greater than could possibly fit in his body, that tore across the battlefield like a Hyper Beam, ripping up and pulverizing the Earthquaked terrain. The crowd roared – Marnie ducked for cover. Toxicroak, who could not have possibly dodged, was sent flying by the Hydro Pump.

Oshawott cheered and struck a pose.

 _Well, that's why Oshawott joined me,_ Ash decided. That was _many_ times more powerful than in Unova – Oshawott had been training, and training _hard_ , and Ash could see in the way he looked to him for approval that he wanted Ash's recognition.

 _"What on earth? What kind of curry is Ketchum_ feeding _these Pokemon?"_

The now-flat battlefield gave Ash a great shot of Marnie and Toxicroak. He grinned. _Let's tear it up._ "Get in there! Aqua Jet into a Razor Shell! Give 'em a taste of your scalchop!"

Oshawott barreled down the battlefield in a spiral of water, carving a trench down the battlefield. _He's making a total mess._ "Counter with Drain Punch!" Marnie called. Toxicroak geared up, waiting for Oshawott, but at the last second Oshawott stopped short, leaned out of the way of the Drain Punch, then fired back into an Aqua Jet and slammed the scalchop into Toxicroak's gut with a brute violence that sent Toxicroak flying again.

Ash blinked. _Unrefined but powerful. I didn't tell him to do that, though._ His fears were confirmed when Oshawott fired off an Ice Beam without confirmation, forcing Toxicroak out of the way. "No!" Ash yelled. "Get out of the way and ready a counter!"

"Wott!" Oshawott tore of in a random direction across the battlefield, carving another trench, barging through a mud pile. Toxicroak, enraged and covered in mud, roared and raced after Oshawott.

"Gunk Shot!"

"Razor Shell!"

The attacks collided. Toxicroak's noxious sludge fell all over, sinking into the puddles. Oshawott was smaller and in closer, exactly where Ash didn't want him to be. "Aqua Jet! Then use Hydro Pump to blast yourself away!"

"Counter with Drain Punch!"

Oshawott slammed into Toxicroak again, but immediately took a punch to the side. Rather than using Hydro Pump, Oshawott was overtaken by panic again. Toxicroak, with a malicious glint in its eyes, unleashed another Drain Punch, which Oshawott sloppily dodged. Ash watched the trainwreck unfold – Oshawott, drawing his scalchop, danced backward away from an enraged Toxicroak, stumbling, until he tried to turn and run and faceplanted into his own ditch.

"Gunk Shot!"

The purple explosion plumed skyward. When the smoke cleared, Oshawott was unconscious and covered in mud. Ash massaged his forehead.

"Return, Oshawott." The red light disappeared into the pokeball, which Ash held up and glared at. "This is why you _listen_ to me," he hissed. "You did great. But c'mon, Oshawott."

"MARNIE! MARNIE! MARNIE!" the crowd chanted.

 _"And Oshawott trips on his face,"_ the announcer drawled. _"Oh well. That's the difference four hundred ranks makes, I suppose. Good power, and Toxicroak is tired, but can Ash take down two of Marnie's Pokemon with just one of his own?"_

"Oshawott is unable to battle! The match is 2-1, Marnie!"

Ash caught sight of Serena's worried face in the stands, and he narrowed his eyes. _I'm not going to lose today._

"Infernape, I choose you!"

When Infernape appeared, the crowd's chants quieted. Infernape exuded an aura of strength, from his old eyes to the size of the flame on his head. He beat his chest and roared, his flame flaring, staring down an exhausted Toxicroak. He took one look at the battlefield, a quagmire of mud and trenches and puddles, and gave Ash a disgusted look.

Ash shrugged helplessly. "Oshawott."

Infernape sighed.

 _"_ _Now there's a Pokemon!"_ the announcer cried. " _Infernape, another rare foreign Pokemon – and this one's fully evolved! Toxicroak has a tough matchup here."_

Ash and Infernape turned to the battlefield in unison as Marnie gave Infernape a respectful nod. "Toxicroak!" she cried. "Use Gunk Shot! Give it everything we've got!"

A focused calm came over Ash. He extended a hand. "Protect."

Toxicroak reared back and unleashed a wave of poison that crashed against Infernape's clear shield with relentless force. The volume and strength increased. A toxic miasma filled the battefield. But Ash and Infernape stood unmoved, the shield unyielding, until Toxicroak was forced to stop in exhaustion, panting in the middle of the battlefield.

The crowd went wild, cheering on Infernape. Marnie shook her head in amazement. Ash nodded, his expression still serious. "End this. Dig and stay under."

Infernape disappeared beneath the ground. Marnie, just like Ash had planned, narrowed her eyes and yelled, "Earthquake."

Toxicroak slammed the earth, but nothing happened save a rolling tremor beneath his feet. He cried out in alarm as Ash smirked. "Oshawott liquefied the earth!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Earthquake was neutralized. Which means you have no counter for this! Flare Blitz!"

The battlefield exploded. Fire roared up, evaporating the water, sending earth soaring into the air like a volcano, eviscerating what little remained of the field. Toxicroak landed behind Marnie with a crash, knocked out.

Ash nodded at Infernape when he reappeared, grinning. _Just as powerful as at Lily of the Valley._

"Toxicroak is unable to battle! The match is tied 1-1!"

" _An overwhelming show of force! Ketchum might not be polished, but his Pokemon pack quite the punch."_

"Impressive." Marnie nodded to Ash, titling her head to contemplate him across the battlefield, which was now more of a crater. "Most people can't break through Toxicroak. But you haven't seen my ace in the hole yet."

Taking her pokeball, Marnie cast it onto the field with an elegant spin, much to the adoration of Team Yell, who made a cacophany of vuvuzela blasts and unorganized chants. The dusk ball revealed a bizarre humanoid Pokemon Ash had never seen before, with a green face and giant bulky dark limbs. The crowd recognized it, though, because they went wild.

"What is that?" Ash muttered under his breath, going for his Rotom Phone. He held it up to the Pokemon.

"GRIMMSNARL, THE BULK UP POKEMON. WITH THE HAIR AROUND ITS BODY HELPING TO ENHANCE ITS MUSCLES, THIS POKEMON CAN OVERWHELM EVEN MACHAMP. DARK/FAIRY."

Ash gulped, staring at Grimmsnarl. _Dark/Fairy?_ He had never fought that type combo before, and he had no idea what to expect. The Grimmsnarl looked strong, physical, but appearances could be deceiving. He had only Infernape. Luckily, Fire/Fighting versus Dark/Fairy was mostly a wash, but Ash preferred to be cautious around fairy types.

What the announcer had to say only made Ash feel worse. _"And here's Marnie's trademark Grimmsnarl!_ " he exclaimed. _"We've seen it time and time again – promising trainers, felled by Grimmsnarl and Marnie's superior strategy! Does Ash stand a chance? As a foreigner, of course, it's unlikely he's ever run across a Grimmsnarl, as the Impidimp line lives only in our very own Glimwood Tangle…"_

"Hey! Stop being so biased!" Serena hollered from the stands, loud enough that Ash could hear. He shook his head, seeking her out, laughing under his breath. They met eyes; she huffed, Delphox and Pancham cheering for him at her side, and crossed her arms, offering him an encouraging smile. Ash turned back to the field, smiling.

At least somebody was on his side.

"Let's do this!" Ash exclaimed, pointing toward Grimmsnarl. "Infernape, Flamethrower!"

"Infer-nape!" A gout of flame shot across the battlefield; Grimmsnarl, without a command from Marnie, casually leaned past it, springing out of the line of fire.

"Again!"

This time, Infernape rushed forward, spinning and leaping into the air. Even with a shouted "Dodge!" from Marnie, Grimmsnarl couldn't dodge, and the fire caught his chest full on, splashing against him. But, when the smoke cleared, Grimmsnarl still stood, seemingly unaffected by the attack.

"Close Combat!"

 _"Incredible!"_ the announcer cried. " _Ketchum pulls out a_ second _Pokemon with more than four moves. I don't need to impress how unusual this is for a trainer in Great Ball tier – it's training I'd expect from someone ranked in the top fifty!"_

"Take it!" Marnie shouted. "Then trap Infernape!"

"What?" Ash shouted.

Infernape crashed into Grimmsnarl like a tank, pummeling blow after blow into Grimmsnarl's chest. Grimmsnarl roared in pain, but wrapped its arms around Infernape. Like tendrils, its hair wrapped around Infernape's arms and legs, effectively trapping him in its embrace.

Marnie smirked.

"Infernape, no!"

"Play Rough!"

Infernape yanked and tugged, thrashing in Grimmsnarl's grasp, but he couldn't break free of Grimmsnarl's hair and arms. Grimmsnarl glowed pink and flung itself onto the ground, bashing Infernape's head against a rock, rolling, kicking up a cloud of dust so it was impossible to see what was happening.

Ash gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. _I have to get Infernape out of there._ "Hurt him back!" he shouted. "Flare Blitz!"

Dust, fire, and smoke pooled in the cratered battlefield. Out of the chaos, Infernape came racing out back to Ash's side of the field, skidding to a stop and falling to one knee, the recoil hitting him hard. As the smoke cleared, Grimmsnarl's silhouette became visible next to Marnie.

Marnie cast her hand to the battlefield. The crowd swelled. She shouted, "SPIRIT BREAK!"

Grimmsnarl shrieked an unearthly noise, the pink glow around its body intensifying, raising its arms like a cultist. The noise in the stadium rose to a fever pitch, Marnie playing the crowd like a fiddle, all of Team Yell leaping to their feet. To Ash's horror, Infernape screamed in pain, every muscle going rigid like paralysis, his eyes glossing over pink.

"Infernape!" Ash shouted desperately. His Pokemon continued to scream in pain, oblivious to the world around him, and Ash turned to Marnie. "What did you do?"

"Spirit Break is Grimmsnarl's signature move!" Marnie shouted back. "Infernape can't escape – it attacks his soul, his fighting spirit. Surrender, Ash. I don't want to hurt Infernape, but-"

Ash tuned her out, narrowing his eyes. _Like hell there's nothing I can do_. Infernape was strong, but he didn't know how long it would be before he broke free from the foreign move. _It attacks the soul_. He had willpower, more than Marnie could know – and he'd been mind controlled before. This was weaker. Wielded by an inexperienced trainer. He could break it.

Closing his eyes, Ash reached out a hand.

 _Greninja. Riolu. I need that_ [ _connection_ ]. "Come on, Infernape," Ash whispered, listening to his Pokemon's screams. "Listen to me, buddy. You can break free. You got this." He and Greninja had been _one_. He knew where in his body his soul rested – he just needed to… _reach out!_

Ash's eyes snapped open. His vision flashed blue for a second, and in that moment, the entire stadium glowed like a beacon, shining with impossible light. Infernape blinked, staggering back, falling to one knees – Marnie gave a wordless exclamation of surprise – right as Infernape's eyes snapped open with a red haze and his head exploded with flames, invigorating Infernape, ripping a roar of pain and exultation from his throat.

_Blaze._

_"_ _Folks, I don't believe this. Infernape has broken free of Grimmsnarl's Spirit Break, a feat we've never seen from a fire-fighting type, save Leon himself! And now Infernape's ability Blaze has activated. This battle just swung in Ketchum's favor!"_

"Flamethrower!" Ash cried.

Infernape drew back with his entire body and unleashed a Flamethrower into Grimmsnarl. Grimmsnarl, still stunned, had no chance of dodging and took it full in the face, crashing back near Marnie. It was slow to get to its feet.

"We're not done yet!" Marnie shouted. "Grimmsnarl, Darkest Lariat!"

"Protect!"

Grimmsnarl's arms flared to life with dark energy, and it spun across the battlefield and crashed into Infernape's shield. Behind the shield, Infernape snarled at Grimmsnarl, a vengeful edge in his eyes, and Ash winced. _Whatever Grimmsnarl did must have hurt real bad. That's not a friendly look. Dark types…_

"End it," Ash called. "Flare Blitz, one more time!"

Caught off guard by the protect, Grimmsnarl took the Flare Blitz full-on in the side and went flying back into the crater. It hit the side and impacted, knocked unconscious. Infernape stared impassively over the side for a few moments, then groaned and fell to one knee, the Blaze dissipating.

The crowd was silent for a stunned moment, then erupted into cheers. Kabu ran onto the battlefield, waving his arms. "Grimmsnarl is unable to battle!" he exclaimed. "Ash Ketchum is the victor!"

In the stands, Team Yell was booing and groaning, shouting threats to throw a riot, until Marnie waved them off. But Ash only had worried eyes for Infernape, who slowly returned to his side, giving him a long look. Ash nodded. He could see the pain and gratitude in Infernape's eyes even without the hand Infernape put on his shoulder and the quiet "Nape" his Pokemon murmured to him.

"That move is vicious, huh?" Ash murmured back, and Infernape nodded. "Get some rest. You've earned it."

He returned Infernape, tuning out the announcer, and raised a victorious fist for the crowd's benefit, earning a wave of cheers. Marnie came over and offered him a hand. "That was a great battle," she said, offering him a half-smile. "I was right about you. You deserve that victory."

Ash shook her hand. "Thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head. "You really had me there for a second. That Torment was wicked, and then I thought Toxicroak would have me for sure."

Marnie smiled for real this time. "Thanks. If you ever want a rematch, I'd be happy to go another round."

"You really love the spotlight, don't you?" Ash asked. "You don't show it, but I can tell. Feeding the crowd, scheduling the match for prime time. It's impressive."

Tilting her head, Marnie turned away. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she called loftily over her shoulder, her punk cuffs jangling. "See you around, Ash."

"Ash! You won!"

Serena ran onto the battlefield, her Pokemon at her heels, and threw her arms around Ash. Grinning, Ash spun her around and released the hug. "Was there ever a doubt?" he asked, turning his hat back the right way around, shooting Serena a mischievous look.

Serena met his eyes and shook her head. "For you?" she said. "Not a chance."

There was an enormous crash, followed by a horde of horn blasts and Pokemon cries. Ash and Serena both paled to see Team Yell stampeding onto the field with a growing collection of strangely colored Linoones and a Pokemon that looked to be its evolution – _a regional evolution_? Ash wondered until he realized the entire team was furious at _him_ for beating their idol.

Without thinking, he grabbed Serena's hand. "We gotta run!" he yelled.

Serena laughed, and they dashed off into the bowels of the stadium together, leaving Team Yell to tear up the already destroyed field in their wake.

**::**

"All healed up!" Smiling her sweet, hereditary smile, Nurse Joy slid the tray of two pokeballs and Pikachu across the counter to Ash. "Thank you, please come again."

Pikachu exclaimed, "Pikapi," and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Clipping the balls to his belt, Ash grinned and waved at Nurse Joy, heading to the entrance where Serena was waiting. "Thank you, Nurse Joy," he said to Joy, whose pink hair was done up in a side ringlet. Joy waved, and Ash and Serena left the Pokemon Center together.

They'd spent the better part of a breathless hour dodging Team Yell, who had to be carted out en masse from Motostoke Stadium by Officer Jenny. At the Center, while Ash's Pokemon got healed up, they'd eaten a nice dinner together and called Serena's mother Grace, who had been delighted to see Ash.

"I'll admit, that wasn't the way I expected today to go," Serena said as they descended the grand lift and walked down the main promenade side-by-side, close enough that their shoulder could brush together. Ash watched the sky as he walked, a flock of Pidoves passing overhead. When Serena gave his a sidelong, searching glance, he returned it with a soft look.

"Me neither." Ash and Serena passed a young couple intertwined beneath an iron lamppost and shifted closer together to give them space. "But I don't mind at all. That was a great battle."

"For sure," Serena agreed.

The dark blue shadows passed over the red bricks, yellow light streaming out of windows, streams of people darting in and out of late-night shops, as Motostoke came alive in the night. Electronic music filled the air; people and Pokemon gathered on the riverbank, dancing and laughing.

"It just reminds me how far I have to go," Ash said, thrusting his hands into his pockets. When Serena threaded her arm through his, staying close to his side, he didn't push her away. _Maybe we look like that couple,_ he thought, and his face warmed. "We fought a great battle, sure, and we really showcased our strengths, but we were sloppy. I should have seen that Torment coming, and I wish Infernape hadn't needed to use Blaze, and Oshawott and I have got to do some serious training to control his power. I know we could have won that battle easily if we'd been more on top of things."

"She _was_ ranked four hundred higher than you," Serena said, placing her palm on his chest. Ash was close enough that he could study her delicate features, the way her short blonde hair framed her face, drew his attention to her eyes and lips.

"I know that," Ash said, laughing softly. "I know I'm getting overeager again, like I always do. Something about battling in front of a crowd really gets your blood pumping, I think. The lights go up and I'm right back in a league fight. She fights like a gym leader and works the crowd like a performer, and I got into it too."

Serena poked his cheek, leaning into his side. "You'll figure it out," she said. "This was just an appetizer, right? Galar won't know what hit them."

"That's the spirit."

They ascended the stairs to their apartment, rounding the bend of their apartment building and coming out over the river, where the stars unfolded above and the moon shone full in the sky. Wind whistled over the distant Wild Area, blowing through the endless fields of wild grass and the waters of Lake Axewell. Ash fumbled with his keys, letting them in for the night.

They let their Pokemon out to sleep and paused in between their rooms, still touching. Ash felt reluctant to let go of Serena. Serena calmed his anxiety and self-doubt, made him feel better about his victory – he wanted to fall asleep on the couch with her again, or spend another full day shopping together. The physical proximity between them was new but welcome. He liked the way she folded effortlessly into his side, her soft touch, the way she smelled and moved and spoke in her light, determined voice.

Quiet, their Pokemon watching them in curiosity, Ash and Serena stood together in front of the bathroom and swayed together, looking into each other's eyes waiting for the other to move away first. Ash's hand lingered at her side, above her hip, hers folded over his, and he was hyper-aware of it, as though the slightest motion would make the whole illusion fall away.

Serena gazed into his eyes regretfully. "I need to go to bed, Ash," she murmured, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah," Ash said. "It's been a long day."

"You did great today."

"I'm glad I went shopping with you, even if we got interrupted."

Serena hesitated, then stepped back. "Good night," she said.

Even when they separated, the moment wasn't lost; the air between them only stretched, elastic, buzzing with electricity.

Ash smiled. "Good night, Serena."

**::**

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking: about his battle, about his journey, about Serena. He tossed and turned in his bed, disturbing Pikachu and Riolu, who left to go and curl up with Dragonite, throwing the blanket off his chest. After a while, he gave up and got out of bed, wandering out into the living room.

All the Pokemon were asleep. It was an adorable scene – most of all Bayleaf, who had taken up guard by Ash's door, snoozing in the path of any intruder. The only light in the kitchen came from the digital microwave and the moon. But Serena's door was ajar, and her light was on. Ash wandered over.

He knocked twice. "Serena?"

Nobody answered, so Ash swung the door open; her futon was empty, her pink sheets cast aside, and there was no sign of her in there or the bathroom. Ash tiptoed through the sleeping Pokemon and stepped outside.

Serena stood on the catwalk, leaning against the railing, staring at the stars. She wore only her pajamas, a t-shirt and a pair of short shorts that exposed her long legs, and her wavy hair gently blew in the wind. Her figure was beautiful – she was older, more mature, and she had gentle curves where she hadn't before. The moonlight caught her sad and distant expression, shining over her in a pool of silver beauty like a spotlight, taking Ash's breath away.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked quietly.

Serena turned slightly. "Oh, Ash," she said, like she wasn't really surprised to find him behind her. Her sadness turned knowing, and a smile played at her lips. She inclined her head toward the moon. "Join me?"

They stood at the railing together. Ash leaned against the edge, watching the world turn.

"Do you remember what I promised you?" Serena asked.

"I do," Ash said.

Serena took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air, and let it out. "I promised you that I would become a mature woman," she said. "I promised you that I would keep following my dreams. And I know that I did, that I won the Wallace Cup, that I've grown and changed and everything, but I don't feel like I have. I feel like I've failed, failed you."

"Failed me?" Ash echoed, staring at Serena. "What are you talking about? You're amazing, Serena, and you're- you're beautiful, and strong, and a great trainer. You _did_ follow your dreams and you _did_ become a mature woman. So why are you sad?"

"Because I don't know what my dreams are anymore," Serena said. "I was happy when I won the Cup, but I don't want to coordinate for the rest of my life. I'm not sure what I want at all. And I was _so, so sure_ when I left Kalos, but I guess I realized when I was alone that I don't really know what I want. So I was sitting at home trying to figure it all out, because I couldn't- I didn't want to come back to you until I _knew_. Because I was afraid that if you saw me like this again, all- all- _listless_ , that you wouldn't… I don't know. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud."

 _Serena…_ "It doesn't sound stupid at all," Ash murmured.

"And then you called me out of the blue, and I was so _happy_." Serena shook her head, wiping at her eye. "But I feel like I don't _deserve_ to be that happy. Because I haven't done enough for it to be my happiness, it's _you_ , it's always been you. I want to stand by your side. I want to be the very best at something like you want to be, I want to be able to meet legends and travel the world and not be the one who's always on the sidelines or getting left behind, but I'm here and I'm not. But I'm still just so happy and I can't help it, Ash. You make me so happy."

"You don't have to deserve anything," Ash said, his tone fierce. "Listen to me. You're my _best friend_ , Serena, you're the person I call when I don't know what to do. You don't have to _do_ anything for me to care about you or want you around! I want you here because you're _you_."

"I know that, I think," Serena whispered. "I just don't feel it. That's what I meant when I said you were my goal. You're my goal because no matter how much I circle around it, what I want always comes back to being with you. Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't have been better if we'd never reconnected. Because it scared me, sometimes, how much I care. I feel helpless but it's a good kind of helpless."

Ash closed his eyes and let her words sink in. _So this is the depth of her feeling._ It scared him too, a little, but as he thought about it, the more it made sense, the more he felt the same.

"Can't we find your dream together?" he asked. "That's what we did last time, isn't it? I know you love being on stage, dressing up, performing with your Pokemon. You've got your team and a whole region to explore – there's no way you won't figure it out!"

Serena gave Ash a weak smile. "Thank you," she said. "But I need you to tell me something."

"Anything."

"If I never find my dream again." Serena turned toward Ash, the moonlight beaming across her face, her hair blowing toward the city. She met his eyes. "If I've already become as strong and as brave as I'll ever be. If you leave me behind and become a Pokemon Master, and I… I never become anything, like I always thought as a kid, if I'm not a performer or a coordinator or anything. If I have no dream at all but… but _you_. If I- If I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life, would you still want me? Would you still care?"

Ash looked Serena square in the eyes. "Of course I would," he said. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Tears gathered in Serena's eyes. She mustered a smile, swaying, then darted forward and threw her arms around Ash, hugging him desperately. Ash hugged her back, cradling her head against his shoulder. She buried her face in his chest.

"I love you."

For a moment, Ash stiffened. Then he relaxed, stroking her hair as she sniffled, breathing in her scent. "I love you too," he murmured.

"Bay?"

Ash and Serena turned, wrapped up in each other's arms, to see Bayleaf standing by the door, watching them with a strange emotional expression. "Bayleaf?" Ash asked. "Is everything alright?"

Nodding slowly, Bayleaf walked out onto the catwalk, swaying her leaf back and forth. "Bay bayleaf bay," she said, brushing up against Ash's leg, and gestured to the sky.

"Ash?" Serena questioned.

Ash nodded to Bayleaf and gave Serena a glance. "I think she wants to show us something," he said.

Bayleaf closed her eyes and began to glow. From the leaves around her neck, streams of glittering dust and pollen rose into the sky, spreading a sweet, fresh odor over the catwalk. The streams swirled together and exploded to life, hanging in the air like glowing stars, a gleaming nebula, lighting up the sky – a million fireworks in the dark night, rising and falling on the breeze in a luminous chorus. The motes were beautiful. Serena gasped in awe and put a hand over her mouth, her eyes welling.

"Beautiful…"

Ash's mouth was open in amazement. He turned with Serena in his arms, trying to take in everything. "This is Aromatherapy," he whispered. "Wow, Bayleaf. I had no idea."

Bayleaf gave Serena a long, meaningful look, and she pressed herself to Ash's side. "Leaf…" she said, stepping back to give them space.

"Hey, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that ball we went to at Pierre's mansion?" Ash asked.

Serena looked at Ash with wide eyes, her expression swelling with hope. "I do."

"Well, I was thinking…" Ash rocked back and forth with Serena, wondering why they hadn't broken off their hug yet. "We never got to dance that night, did we?"

"I thought you hadn't noticed," Serena whispered, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks. "I've been waiting a year and a half for that dance, I think."

Ash blushed too. "I'm kind of clumsy," he said. "And I don't want to let go."

Pulling herself to his chest, her smaller body pressed against his, Serena rested her head against him and closed her eyes. They began to sway, slow dancing out on the balcony with the Wild Area unfolding into the distance. All around them hung motes of shining light, drifting, glowing, drifting skyward into the stars. All around them was the smell of flowers and honey and strawberries. Quietly, Bayleaf slipped back into the house, leaving Ash and Serena alone with the stars.

"Then don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] This is the second of two chapters in July.
> 
> It's a good thing I split this chapter up. 18K is simply ridiculous. And today, tomorrow, this week, it's all relative – we're living on quarantine time anyway. I'm simply happy I get to share this with you.
> 
> Ash vs Marnie kicks ass, imo. Marnie's got one helluva team, and Toxicroak is a monster. Obviously Marnie and Gloria and Hop did not all start their journeys at the same time here. I'm gonna play fast and loose with Sword and Shield, picking and choosing which elements suit me and which ones don't. Pikachu is an absolute badass, Infernape's a mellow powerhouse, and Oshawott is Oshawott lmao.
> 
> Side note – Grimmsnarl is filthy if you look at its lore. The hair thing – disgusting. Spirit Break sounds horrifying. Did you know it's gmax is just hair. Ugh. Goddamn.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter Two! That's a huge thanks to MetalBatt, Ri2, The N01 Master, ThatOneWriterFromShef, Dustin, rektbyasian, hina, A_Simple_Girl, and six guests for reviewing! Welcome to the party, AO3!
> 
> That's all for now. I'll see you guys on August 19th.
> 
> Cheers, Allie


	5. Galar V

Allison Illuminated

8/19/20

**::**

CALIBER

**::**

Their sleeping bags sat side-by-side on the floor of Ash's old tent, pink and blue, pushed together by the chaos of their morning routine. Ash sat cross-legged on top of Serena's bag, pulling his shirt over his head and forcing his hat down over his hair. Sleeping next to Serena felt natural – both for all the time they'd spent traveling together and the way she fit so perfectly into his life, he had gone from camping alone to sharing his tent without a second thought. Their progress across the Wild Area was slower than the first time, but Ash was much happier.

"Riolu!" Skidding at the tent's entrance, Riolu scampered in and came up to Ash, tugging on his shirt. Laughing, Ash picked Riolu up, reaching out to brush their connection with a note of warmth and comfort. He could feel, in the vaguest sense, what Riolu wanted: a hazy outline of Serena, a desire for Ash to [ _follow_ ].

Ash rose to his feet and let Riolu lead him out of the tent. "Let's see what's got you all excited."

His Pokemon were busy warming up in the clearing around their tent; Pikachu was leading the team through some basic exercises, and he waved to Ash as Ash ducked out of the tent. "Pikachu Pikapi!"

"Good morning, buddy!" Ash called back, waving to his other Pokemon, who chorused a mix of cries and roars. Bayleaf abandoned her power focusing exercise to bound over and tackle Ash, who fell back into the dirt hard, groaning under her weight. "Bayleaf…"

"Bay…" Bayleaf nuzzled his cheek, then mercifully got off. Ash clambered back to his feet, chuckling, and looked around.

"Where's Serena?"

Riolu tugged on Ash's mind again, and Ash looked over – Riolu was pointing into the woods, and Ash received another faint impression of Serena. Not an image, and not quite words; rather, a feeling that Ash knew in his heart meant his companion. Smiling, Ash followed Riolu away from the campsite.

Lake Axewell was bright and alive in the fresh early air. Hundreds of Jumpluffs and Eldegoss drifted over the trees and water on the wind, heading north to the vast meadows at the foot of Motostoke. A curious pack of Zigzagoon watched Ash and Riolu walk by from the bushes; a lone fox Pokemon Ash didn't recognize scampered away on their approach. The wild Pokemon seemed to recognize his strength and gave him a wide berth.

They came upon a clearing.

Serena stood in the sunlight, wearing a pink tracksuit with her honey blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, an entranced smile gracing her lips. She closed her eyes and danced in the Johtonian style, extending her arms up to the sun and swirling gracefully around the clearing, as though she stood on stage, wearing her finest dress, performing for the crowd. Fairy mists swirled around her on a wind whipped up by Altaria, who flitted around her head in graceful circles. Pancham and Delphox danced with Serena, accompanying her, following her lead.

 _Woah._ Ash crept into the clearing and sat down in the roots of a grand tree, watching Serena. He pulled Riolu into his lap. Riolu was captivated, watching with sparkling eyes, gasping in amazement. He tugged on Ash's mind, pointing at Serena.

"I see her," Ash whispered, stroking Riolu's ears. "I see her."

Humming, Riolu tugged harder on Ash's mind. He received another vague impression, almost like Riolu was trying to speak to him, telling him to [ _watch_ ].

He did.

Serena called out a command, striking a pose, and Altaria, Delphox, and Pancham unleashed attacks at the same time. Pancham's Dark Pulse and Altaria's Dragon Pulse exploded behind her into a cloud of dark and purple sparkles that were swept up into the swirling blaze of Delphox's mystical fire, curling tight around Serena as she continued to dance, falling into a routine Ash recognized, an homage to Ho-oh and the sun. Delphox came before Serena and followed her in dance, guiding the tendrils of glittering flame with her stick, spinning and dipping with Serena. Serena and Delphox danced in perfect unison and Pancham erected a crown of Stone Edges around them, coming to the highest stone as Altaria spiraled around the rock formation, glowing with the violence of a Dragon Dance, the primal energy propelling her in tight circles, as the flames came up to halo Altaria and Pancham.

Serena and Delphox came to a stop. Serena threw her hand skyward, and the halo of fire exploded into a radiant shower of light. Altaria began to sing, a haunting rhythm that sounded eerily like Perish Song and sent goosebumps crawling up Ash's arms. Pancham and Delphox both sank into deep bows, and Serena performed the last moves of her dance, cupping her hands to her chest and calling out to Delphox. A sphere of Hidden Power materialized between her palms, illuminating her face, her beautiful blue eyes, held in place by a Psychic. As Altaria's song reached its crescendo, Serena raised her hands and cast the sphere skyward.

It hovered there, casting an eerie blue glow, sending rippling reflections over the trees as the cascade of power washed over the clearing. Serena looked up at the orb of light and smiled in quiet awe, one hand coming to clasp the ribbon around her neck. She stood in the sun's gaze. Then, at a gesture, the orb drifted out of existence, leaving only Serena, Ash, and her Pokemon.

Ash exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He only had eyes for Serena.

Across their bond, he could feel the wonder within Riolu. Riolu clambered to the edge of Ash's lap, reaching out to catch the last of the sparkles as they drifted to the ground. He turned back and pressed on Ash's chest, pawing for attention.

_"…"_

"Huh?" Ash tore his eyes away from Serena, looking down at Riolu.

_"...Daddy."_

The whisper of a voice in his mind caught Ash off-guard. Forgetting how to breathe again, Ash stared into Riolu's wide eyes, so full of trust and adoration, as Riolu leaned into his chest, their connection strengthening. He searched and found Riolu with his aura. "What did you call me?" Ash whispered.

Riolu pressed into him, physically and mentally. _"Daddy!"_

An amazed laugh escaping his lips, Ash, overcome with a swell of emotion, took Riolu in his arms and pulled him into a tight hug, cradling his Pokemon. He fought not to tear up – he had raised Pokemon from birth, cared for them, traveled the world but he had _never_ felt this before, never with such intensity, and it was all he could do to whisper, "Yes. I'm here, Riolu. Your daddy's here."

[ _love_ ] [ _love_ ] [ _love_ ]

It was only after Ash managed to blink through a film of tears and loosen his vice grip on Riolu that he realized they were glowing again, their auras making a haze around them.

Serena stood before him, a towel thrown over the shoulder of her tracksuit, a smile playing at her lips.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ash asked.

"Long enough. I didn't want to disturb your moment."

Ash glanced down at Riolu. "Thank you."

Riolu yawned, tuckered out, and began to drift off into a nap. Ash gathered him up and rose to his feet. Serena's Pokemon were chatting in a cluster off to the side, which meant there were no prying eyes around them.

"Your performance was amazing," Ash said. "That was the sun dance, right? I remember seeing it in Johto – where did you learn it?"

"Hoenn," Serena said. "There was a traveling monk who taught me. He said that when you dance for a legendary, when you dance in reverence or worship, you have to dance with all your soul, like there's nothing else in the world that matters more than the beauty of what you're creating. And I thought that was beautiful, so I had Braixen and Pancham learn it, back when Delphox was a Braixen. When the sun is shining I like doing it, even when there's nobody else around. It brings me peace."

Ash could see the peace in the ease she spoke of it. He stepped closer, gently resting Riolu at his feet so he could reach out when Serena offered him a hand. Her skin was soft. "It was incredible," he said.

"Thank you."

Ash reached out and put his other hand on her waist like he had when they'd danced. He was hesitant, unsure if he'd gone to far, but her expression softened and she put her hand on his shoulder. Serena ducked her head, bashful, and glanced up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I saw Ho-oh, once," Ash murmured, swaying back and forth with Serena. "It was on the first day of my journey. I was wet and scared and hurt and alone after we'd been attacked by Spearow in a thunderstorm, me and Pikachu, and I didn't know if we'd ever make it past Route One. But then the skies cleared and for a moment it was there, flying off into the distance."

Serena didn't respond immediately; she closed the distance between them, leaning into Ash. It was a different sort of closenesss than what Ash had with Riolu. "What did it look like?" she asked. "The legends say it shines like a rainbow."

"It does," Ash agreed. "I don't think I've even seen such a vibrant Pokemon since. It was like… when you've been underground and you come out on an overlook and you can see the whole world beneath you."

"Wow," Serena hummed.

"I didn't know what it was. Dexter, my first Pokedex, he said it was undiscovered. I didn't put the pieces together for years, and I registered it with Professor Oak, just to confirm that the legends are true." Ash laughed under his breath. "Professor Cerise found out, of course, and when some kid showed up with a rainbow wing he sent me back to the Tin Tower to try and summon Ho-oh. It worked, I think, even though I didn't see Ho-oh. I think that was part of what turned me off about that job, actually. It didn't feel right to summon Ho-oh for such a… simple reason. It deserves to be worshiped, I think, like you were."

Blushing, Serena ducked her head. "I'm no shrine maiden," she said. "I'm only an amateur, really-"

"It was beautiful," Ash said with certainty. "The combos were as good as they were at the Wallace Cup, and the Hidden Power move was inspired. If you ever go to Johto, you should perform that there. It must have taken an incredible amount of practice – you shouldn't undersell that-"

Serena giggled and scratched the back of her neck. "Actually, we were kinda freestyling? Not the dance, the performance."

Ash blinked, soaking that bit of information in.

"Huh." He met Serena's eyes, which had become strangely enticing. "Hey, Serena? Do you remember that thing you did on the escalator, back in the airport?"

Serena grinned. "Do I _remember_? Please, Ash, you couldn't make me forget it if I tried."

"Do you think we could do that again now?"

" _Yes_."

Ash stepped in and kissed Serena, pulling her into a leaning embrace. Serena's ponytail fell back into the open air. Serena made a low noise of jubilation and _relaxed_ , letting Ash bear her weight, like she'd been waiting for a long time for Ash to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. The implicit trust, that Serena felt safest in his embrace, inspired something in Ash, something he didn't fully understand and had only begun to explore. All he knew was that he _wanted_ this. And he didn't let go.

**::**

"Alright, who's ready to train today?"

Five Pokemon cried out an affirmative.

Yawning, Oshawott rolled over on the ground and closed his eyes, mumbling something incoherent that Ash didn't bother translating. His eye twitched. "Oshawott…" he muttered. Infernape prodded Oshawott with his foot, but Oshawott didn't get up.

Pikachu crossed his arms in annoyance marched over to Oshawott. "Pi pikachu pika!" he said, prodding Oshawott with his tail. When Oshawott only made a vague noise, Pikachu sighed, rubbed his cheeks, and electrocuted Oshawott into standing up. Oshawott cried out in alarm, drawing his scalchop, but Pikachu had already turned his attention back to Ash.

Ash sighed. "Alright, here's the deal. We've got two hours before get back on the move towards the Weald, so let's make them count. Pikachu and Infernape, pair up. You guys know what to do."

Pikachu and Infernape cried out affirmatives and loped off to practice together. Ash trusted his most experienced members – he could count on them to practice independently.

"Riolu," Ash said, kneeling down to address his youngest Pokemon. Riolu puffed his chest out, raising a paw. "I want you to practice your Force Palm, alright? Get used to the move – run around, get some energy out, attack some boulders and trees. I'll come around and check in on you in a bit, okay?"

Riolu raced off, palm glowing. Ash turned to Bayleaf.

"I want you to keep working on that Leaf Storm and Poison Powder combo, alright? Try to focus on narrowing the Leaf Storm so it's more accurate." Bayleaf cried an acknowledgment and bounded off in the same direction as Pikachu and Infernape, leaving Ash with Oshawott and Dragonite. Oshawott was nervously bouncing from foot to foot, while Dragonite calmly waited for instructions. Ash crossed his arms. "You guys are with me."

Oshawott paled, looking up at Dragonite's imposing form. "Wott…"

"No, really, this will be good for both of you," Ash said, leading them over to an open area they could use as a battlefield. "Dragonite, you've got a lot of raw power you don't know how to control yet since you only recently evolved. That's fine against something big or slow but fighting a small fast Pokemon like Oshawott you're going to get outmaneuvered. I want you to practice your fine accuracy with Hyper Beam."

Oshawott panicked, running around in circles. Ash stuffed down his amusement and gave him a firm look. "And _you_ , Oshawott, freeze up under pressure. You stop listening to me and start listening to your instincts, which will get you _seriously_ hurt in a high-stakes battle." Oshawott stopped, chastised, and hung his head. Ash frowned. "I'm not saying that to criticize you – but you've gotta be willing to work on it! C'mon, you're awesome! I know you're older, faster, and more powerful than Dragonite, why is why we're going to practice this. Dragonite gets to work on his Hyper Beam, and we get to work on your listening. There is zero reason you should actually get hit."

Ash knew he was right. He needed Oshawott to know that he was right too.

The session was long and painful. By the end, Ash was completely soaked and the entire clearing had been torn to shreds – the foliage gone, deep gouges carved in the earth and a pool of mud covering the ground. Oshawott and Dragonite were both filthy and destructive. Ash mentally started to note any battle Oshawott took part in as a massive collateral damage risk. But Dragonite's Hyper Beams had become more powerful and more focused. And Oshawott hadn't gotten hit. Not once.

Exhausted, Ash slumped to the ground, not caring that he was sitting in mud. Oshawott marched up to him and chittered angrily. "Sorry, buddy," Ash groaned, slicking the mud through his hair. "I won't throw you to the dragons again. No more Hyper Beams. But you've got to admit I was right."

Oshawott exhaled in exhaustion and slumped down next to Ash in the mud. He looked up and Ash looked down – which gave him a perfect opportunity to Water Gun Ash in the face.

Ash blinked away the water. "I probably deserve that. And thank you."

"Wott," Oshawott huffed.

In the middle of the clearing, Dragonite toppled over from fatigue and went to sleep in the middle of the mud puddle.

By the time Serena found them twenty minutes later, Ash and Oshawott were sitting cross-legged across from each other, unabashedly having a mud fight. Ash looked up at Serena and received a dollop of mud to the face for his effort. Oshawott collapsed into a pile of snickers. Her mouth hanging open, Serena reached into her bag, pulled out her Rotom Phone, and snapped a picture.

"What's that for?" Ash protested as Oshawott laughed harder.

Serena smirked. "Blackmail. I'm not going anywhere near you until you take a bath, so don't even think about trying to get my phone."

"I'll take a swim in the lake later," Ash said, waving her off. "What's up?"

"There's some news I thought you would be interested in. Doesn't affect us, but then I remembered that you know _everyone_ and you'd like to know. Cynthia's coming to Galar in a few days – she's got her yearly exhibition lined up, and she's going for a rematch versus Leon."

Ash's eyes lit up; he pushed his way to his feet, grinning. "Really?"

Laughing, Serena nodded. "I _knew_ you'd know her!" she exclaimed. "She's supposed to be in Wyndon the whole time, though."

"Oh, man." Ash wiped at the mud on his face. "I haven't seen Cynthia in a few years, not since the Kalos Crisis-"

"Where was I?!"

"Doing clean-up." Ash's face darkened for a moment. "You remember how chaotic that was. She was only there for half an hour, and I was… not in a good place. Forget about that. She checks in on me a lot but we never manage to run into each other. We should totally try to catch her while she's here!"

Serena sighed dreamily and hugged her bag to her chest. "Meeting _the_ Cynthia Shirona. If only I'd known that hanging around you was the way to fulfill all my childhood fantasies I would have tracked you down years ago. Is she as awesome as everyone says?"

"She's even better," Ash said.

"Really? How so?"

Ash grinned, thinking of all the adventures he'd had with Sinnoh's champion. "She's fearless. A lot of the time I end up having to take on dangerous battles alone but when there's real trouble, Cynthia is right there, every time. She was there for the Galactic Crisis and she helped stop the Forces of Nature. Plus, her Garchomp is the strongest Pokemon I've ever met that's not a legendary. And she loves me, and she's easy to bribe."

"Why are you bribing _Cynthia?_ " Serena choked out, scandalized.

"Ice cream. She has the worst sweet tooth."

Laughing, Serena nodded in the direction of their campsite, shooting another skeptical look at his coat of mud. "What are you waiting for, then? Go get cleaned up and give her a call. If we're gonna go catch a champion we might want to hurry up our trip to the Slumbering Weald."

Beckoning for Oshawott to follow and returning Dragonite, Ash's excitement began to mount. "Right!"

**::**

One of the reasons Ash was quickly coming to love the Wild Area was that, despite the fact that the majority of Galar's trainers came to the Area to train, the expanse was _so_ vast and _so_ uncultivated that one could travel straight across the main traffic-way between Motostoke and Wild Area Station and not see head nor tail of another person.

It meant long, uninterrupted training sessions and idyllic walks through untouched terrain. It meant long nights under an undisturbed starry sky, breathtaking vistas where Ash could watch Serena take in the landscape in awe, her hair blowing in the wind, and a near-endless supply of grottos and creeks to traverse. It meant Ash felt comfortable taking a proper bath in the lake, complete with soap and an angry Wooper he managed to accidentally step on; he left the lake refreshed, tossing on a spare pair of pants as he laid his muddy clothes out to dry.

"Are you decent?" Serena called from behind the bank, where they were camping.

"Yeah!" Ash called back.

When Serena came around the bend and caught sight of Ash, who was lounging on the sunny bank, his towel casually draped over his shoulders, she stopped short. Ash blinked, confused – but then Serena trailed her gaze from his face to his well-toned chest, deliberately running her eyes down the length of his body, and he flushed. Being in good shape was a consequence of living on the road. If his physique made her look at him like _that_ , though…

Two years ago, Serena would have blushed, stammered something, and run off. Now, she let her gaze laze back up toward his face, a sly grin crossing hers.

"Nice."

Ash and Serena stared at each other, then they both burst out laughing. Serena came over and sat next to him in the sand as he clutched his stomach, taking deep breaths to calm himself. _Man, did she get more confident in Hoenn._ The newfound ease Serena had around Ash made him want to grin like a madman; it colored everything she did in a new light, the way Serena leaned against his bare shoulder, snuggling into his side to watch the lake, and handed him his phone.

"You smell good," she told him, peering over his shoulder as he swiped the phone open and tapped his way to his contacts.

"I'd _hope_ I smell clean," Ash said. "I did just take a bath."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You neversmell clean. You can't go five minutes without getting into a battle or getting dirty, and I heard you trying to wrestle that Wooper. No, it's… I don't know, _fresh_. Like you."

"Oh. Thank you?"

"Mm."

 _I'll never understand girls._ Ash held back a sigh. Saying it seemed to make Serena happy, though, so he let it pass without comment and focused on digging up Cynthia's number. Their last text conversation had been when he'd started with Professor Cerise; she'd congratulated him on the job and wished him luck. Fiddling his thumbs over the keys, Ash composed a few short messages.

_Ash: Hey Cynthia!_

_Ash: Heard you were coming to Galar – I'm traveling there rn and thought I might drop by_

_Ash: Will you have any free time?_

"There! That'll do it."

Serena read the texts over with an approving nod. "Mhm. Very casual."

Suddenly, the phone started vibrating in Ash's hands as Rotom announced the call: _Incoming Call from Cynthia Shirona._

Ash panicked.

"She's calling?! Now?!"

"Pick up!" Serena exclaimed.

"I can't!" Ash cried. "I'm not wearing a shirt!"

"Ash, what did you do with your shirt?!"

From the lake edge, a _very_ pleased Wooper wearing Ash's shirt like a bandana popped up. "Wooper!"

"Why, you!" Ash thrust the ringing phone into Serena's hands and dashed toward the Wooper.

"No!" Serena yelled. "You just took a bath, you-"

SPLASH.

"Idiot."

Ash missed the Wooper and faceplanted into the shallows of the lake. He burst out of the water, spluttering, and turned toward the Wooper, who giggled and promptly hit Ash in the face with a Mud Shot. Wooper wriggled out of the t-shirt and dove away. Ash, now covered in mud _again_ , took one look at his t-shirt floating in the water, groaned, and flopped back into the water, disappearing into a cloud of sediment.

Serena sighed. "So much for smelling nice…" She answered the phone as Ash resurfaced, putting on her most diplomatic face. "Ah… hi!"

_"Oh? Hello… Serena Yvonne? Is that right?"_

Eeping, Serena went bright red. "Yes, that's me. Hi, Cynthia, you… know my name?"

 _"_ _Yes, I remember you,"_ Cynthia said. " _You're one of Ash's friends, correct? I saw your performance at the Wallace Cup this year, which was quite impressive._ _I take it you're traveling with Ash."_

"Yes," Serena said, blushing at the camera. "It's nice to meet you. Ash speaks highly of you."

_"Is Ash there?"_

Ash frantically waved his arms at Serena, shaking his head 'no.' Serena smirked and turned the camera on Ash, letting Rotom float out of her hands and zip over to give Cynthia a better look. _Traitor!_ Ash scratched the back of his neck and gave Cynthia a sheepish grin, trying not to be embarrassed that he was shirtless and covered in gunk. "Hey, Cynthia. Sorry about this…"

Cynthia, who was as perfectly composed as always before the video camera, hid her laugh behind her hand. She took in Ash's appearance, raising an eyebrow. _"What did you get yourself into this time?"_

He groaned. "I was training with Oshawott and Dragonite and they made a mess and got me all muddy, then Oshawott got me into a mud fight and I had to wash off. But _then_ I stepped on a Wooper and it got mad at me and stole my shirt, and I tried to get it back so it hit me with a Mud Shot."

 _"_ _The same Oshawott who had a crush on Meloetta? He was quite the character,"_ Cynthia said, eyes sparkling with mirth. " _Training a Dragonite is quite impressive. Although, what exactly are you doing in Galar? I was under the impression you were working for Cerise in Kanto?"_

Ash cringed further. "I was. It didn't work out."

_"Clearly."_

Crossing his arms, Ash frowned. "It's not like that. I hatched a Riolu, and it didn't feel _right_ to stay after that happened. I need to be on the road, training him – that, and I've gotten hooked on the World Championships. That's my new goal, to make it to Master Ball tier!"

Cynthia's eyes widened; something Ash said had taken her aback, but he wasn't sure what. She leaned closer to the camera. _"_ _That's a big goal, but I'm not surprised at all. Coming for my throne, are you? You're going to have to battle hard to get there."_

"Course I will," Ash said. "I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master, after all. It was about time I start taking it seriously. That's why I quit my job – even if I was good at it, it wasn't what I wanted, what I _know_ I need to do."

Throughout the conversation, Serena had been watching quietly; she'd settled back down on the beach to watch Ash talk, frowning in thought, playing with the brim of her hat. The intensity of her regard was impossible for Ash to ignore. He didn't mind though – when she watched him, he felt _seen_. He was certain that if she was picking up something he wasn't, she would tell him.

Cynthia smiled at Ash. " _I suppose you had to grow up eventually."_

"What do you mean, eventually?!"

Serena burst out laughing, and Cynthia snorted. _"Please."  
_

Ash pouted. "Okay, so maybe I was _occasionally_ immature when I was traveling Sinnoh, but I haven't been like that for years!"

He walked out of the water onto the sand, wiping the mud off his shoulder, and collapsed in the sand next to Serena, but not close enough that she might've gotten dirty. Rotom zoomed out to put both Ash and Serena in Cynthia's frame.

"He has his moments," Serena said, shooting Ash a fond smile.

Ash smiled back. "I try."

 _"_ _Well, you happened to text at a good time,"_ Cynthia said, reclining in her chair. Ash caught a glimpse of her office, which was as chaotic and messy as ever, filled to the brim with boxes of documents and a pile of stone glyphs that looked like Unown – which made Ash shiver. He'd never had good experiences with the ancient Pokemon. _"I'm busy packing up my villa in Undella for the winter, so I've been taking a few days off from my league duties. In fact, I'm not set to resume until I come to Galar, so I will have some free time before my official docket begins. I'll come track you down then – unless you're already in Wyndon."_

Ash's smile widened; he could hardly believe their good luck. Cynthia _never_ had free time. Serena looked taken aback at the prospect of Cynthia offering up her free time to them. "Sweet! We're in the Wild Area south of Motostoke – Professor Magnolia's sending us to investigate a legendary sighting-"

_"Should I be worried?"_

"Probably. It's always something," Ash admitted. "But Serena arrived from Kalos a week ago to travel with me, and we've been taking the scenic route. Dragonite can fly and the trains are faster, but it's all about the _journey,_ you know?"

"I've been enjoying _all_ the sights," Serena said, her eyes flicking to Ash. Ash blushed.

 _"I'm happy for the two of you,"_ Cynthia said dryly, the corner of her lips turning up. " _And that was nearly philosophical. I'm impressed."_

"Magnolia also isn't paying me," Ash said.

_"Oh, well that's a good reason too, I suppose."_

"So you're coming?" he asked hopefully.

 _"Yes,"_ Cynthia said, and there was something soft in her expression. _"If you find somewhere open in three day's time,_ _a clearing with space to battle, I will find you._ _My schedule may be busy, but I can always make an afternoon for you, Ash."_

"How will you find me?" Cynthia didn't answer. A suspicion flared, and he narrowed his eyes, trying not to let the fear show on his face. "You're tracking me, aren't you?"

 _"Yes."_ Ash sucked in a sharp breath, and Serena reached over and put a hand on his arm. Cynthia frowned. _"I thought you knew._ _It's one of the capabilities of your Rotom Phone – new technology. Every Rotom gives off a unique signal. Kukui and Oak decided they needed to be able to find out where you are in an emergency, given how many of them you get yourself into,_ _and they worked together on the system. It's more sophisticated than the homing beacons that used to get put into Pokedexes because Rotom's coding and sentience means only approved systems can track the signal – which means_ only _people who have permission can track you."_

Ash's breathing came faster. "You didn't tell me?" he demanded. "How long?"

" _Ash-"_

"How long?!"

Cynthia sighed. _"Since your first journey into Ultra Space."_

"Over a year!" Ash burst to his feet, trembling with anger and fear, and stalked out of Serena's reach before she could grab his hand. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger that could put me in? The people and Pokemon around me? You don't- I can't believe- What if Team Rocket got their hands on that?" Ash whipped around to glare at his Rotom Phone. "What if Hunter J had had that? _Lysandre_? They- They-"

 _"Ash Ketchum."_ Cynthia spoke in a hard tone, slipping into her champion mode. " _The_ only _people who have access to it are me, Oak, Kukui, and Cerise._ _Kukui planned it because he_ loves _you and he refused to watch you put yourself into one situation after another without making guarantees for your safety. And he should have told you and I'm going to give him a_ lashing _that he didn't, but you are in danger far too often and if you go missing we_ have _to know where you are. We are tracking you so you are safe, not to put you in danger. Do you understand?"_

Ash held his tongue for a long moment. If he spoke, he was afraid he would say something to Cynthia he would regret. He shot Serena a furious, helpless look. Serena stared back, eyes shining, and he could see the hesitance in her eyes. "You agree," he murmured.

"They should have told you," she murmured back. "But I think Cynthia is right."

Trembling, Ash turned back to the camera and met Cynthia's eyes. "I want Cerise off the tracker," he said in a shaky voice.

 _"Okay,"_ Cynthia agreed, her expression unreadable.

"I trust Kukui," Ash whispered. "I trust you. I trust Professor Oak. But I want Cerise off the tracker."

 _"It's done."_ Cynthia pressed her lips to a thin line, meeting Ash's eyes square on. _"For what it's worth, I'm angry too. You're an adult, and you deserve to know these things; I don't care if Kukui sees you as a son, he should have told you. He should have realized_ _how you would take it when you've been stalked by thugs-"_

"Hey, Jessie and James aren't that bad-"

"- _for the entire time you've been a trainer. You deserve to receive the trust you give us."_

There was a long moment of silence.

"Thank you for telling me, Cynthia," Ash eventually managed.

 _"_ _I'll see you in three days, okay?"_ Cynthia said. She offered him a sad smile, her platinum bangs falling over her eye. _"We can talk more then."_

"I'll see you then." Ash wished he were wearing his cap; he felt exposed and raw in his state of undress, with no way to hide his face and no way to avoid the camera's glare. "Bye, Cynthia."

_"Goodbye, Ash."_

The video feed cut off, leaving Ash and Serena alone on the beach. Ash turned to Serena, his mind spinning, the mud caking to his skin in the summer heat. Wordless, Serena stepped forward and pulled Ash into a hug.

"I thought you didn't want to get dirty."

"You need a hug. My clothes will survive."

Ash closed his eyes, hugging her back. "It's not Kukui's fault either," he said. "Arceus, Kukui wasn't there for most of it, and I wasn't exactly forthcoming about every incident I've gotten into in my life. He doesn't get the _teams_ ; the worst we faced in Alola were a bunch of out-of-control Pokemon and a corrupt scientist. He and Burnet want what's best for me; I _know_ that; it's just…"

"It's alright," Serena said. "It doesn't have to make sense. You feel what you feel."

"Thank you."

Serena pulled away, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She had a streak of mud across her white blouse, ruining her perfect, clean outfit, but she only had eyes for Ash. "Of course."

**::**

Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms with a happy 'cha,' curling up and gazing up at his trainer. Ash gave him a weak smile and snugged deeper into the crook of the mossy tree trunk, staring up through the foliage at the starry sky. The moon shone down on them, cold and distant. Pikachu, as sensitive as ever to Ash's moods, brushed his shoulder with his tail, frowning in concern. "Pikapi…"

"I'm alright, buddy," Ash murmured. He ran his fingers along Pikachu's tail in the way he knew Pikachu liked, and his partner gave a delighted 'cha.' "Sit here with me, for a bit."

They sat and listened to the sounds of Kricketots in the night. In the background, the noises from their campground dwindled as Serena and their Pokemon headed off toward bed. After a while, Pikachu drifted off in Ash's arms, leaving Ash alone and awake, lost in his thoughts.

It was strange, not having Team Rocket trailing his every move. Nice. Peaceful. But at the same time, Ash couldn't help but look over his shoulder at every turn, wondering whether he'd truly lost Team Rocket when he'd moved to Galar, whether their new promotion meant they no longer had the time to chase after Pikachu, or if they were waiting, planning their next move. And it was, Ash hated to admit to himself, kind of lonely. Jessie and James had always been _there_ – and now that they weren't, Ash was afraid maybe they would start to actually accomplish crimes and harm people without him around to stop them. In some twisted way, they needed each other. Ash was their moral compass, and they were there when Ash needed them. With Team Rocket gone, Ash had lost one of the few constants in his life, stable parts that he didn't have many of to spare.

When had he started trusting Team Rocket? When had he started believing they would always be there?

 _"If you go missing, we have to know where you are."_ Was Ash in that much danger of disappearing? The answer, he knew, was _yes_. He was. How many times had he come within a hair's breadth of dying? Too many.

Ash looked at Pikachu, his other constant, and hugged him tighter. He would do _anything_ to protect Pikachu, and that scared him sometimes. He _had_ done anything. Ash had jumped off of Lumiose Tower headfirst to catch his oldest friend, with no safety net and no backup plan, fully expecting to hit the ground, because he couldn't let Pikachu die. Then he'd done it again in Alola. And in the back of his head, even as he'd written it off to his friends and family, Ash _knew_ that it was wrong that he was so ready to risk his own life all the time. But Pikachu was _all_ he'd had for his entire journey. Pokemon, people, they came and went but Pikachu was always there. Even that was a miracle, a mirage; Ash had held Pikachu in his arms as he had died to Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, and it had taken Xerneas himself to resurrect him.

This fear, his fear of being tracked, of his position, his _role_ , being used against the Pokemon he so often swore to protect, it wasn't rational. He trusted his professors and Cynthia. There was a difference between trust and _trust_ , though, and Ash wasn't sure when he'd begun to believe that everyone around him would eventually leave.

But Serena hadn't. Serena had come back to him. And that made all the difference.

Ash slipped into his aura, as had begun to become a habit, and relaxed into the stump as the forest turned to a sea of light. Pikachu shone with brilliant, iridescent color in his arms, which confirmed what Ash had long known – when Xerneas healed Pikachu, he had left a far greater mark than simple life. Pikachu moved like a Pikachu five years younger and fought with an intensity other members of his species could not possess. Maybe Team Rocket had overstated Pikachu's uniqueness once, but now Pikachu truly stood apart from the rest of his kind. He was touched by legends, like Ash.

In the campsite, his Pokemon slumbered. Riolu's aura hummed happily when Ash's passed over, smoothing out. Ash found Serena in their tent, where she was asleep, and watched her from afar. She was a luminous being. Overcome by a great fatigue, Ash wrapped her presence in his own. Close but away. There but not there.

He leaned back against the tree trunk – catching his breath – and watched the stars.

**::**

The fire tended, dinner busy stewing in the pot, Ash left the curry to bubble and picked his way across the campsite to the tent. They were camping on the lakeshore tonight, in a small meadow tucked at the base of the bluff. Sharpedo, Oshawott, and Dragonite were in the middle of an elaborate game in the water – Sylveon and Bayleaf had taken it upon themselves to ensure that everyone else was properly groomed. Riolu was resisting, trying to escape Sylveon's insistent feelers, much to Sylveon's chagrin. Grinning at the sight, Ash left Riolu to be mothered and ducked into the tent.

"Ta-da!"

Serena knelt proudly at the side of the tent, where she'd been fiddling with her makeup kit, and displayed their sleeping bags with her hands. Ash stopped short and stared. She had unzipped both bags and laid hers on top of his, spreading both out flat. "What did you do with our sleeping bags?"

"I thought we could try something different," Serena said. She grinned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you think?"

"Well, it might make it a bit harder to sleep inside of them if they aren't zipped up, but-" Ash stopped short and turned bright red, taking a second glance at their sleeping bags. They were placed _on top of each other_. Like a blanket and a mattress. Which would mean there would only be one bed. Which would mean- "You want to sleep together?" he blurted out.

Serena turned red like a tomato. "I- You- I mean- _Yes_ \- Eeep!" She covered her face with her hands.

Ash tried picturing sleeping next to Serena. He was a restless sleeper, but he always slept better when he had something to hold onto. He would curl up and hug her from behind, because she always slept on her side, and the thought was cozy, and maybe she would roll over and kiss him again, because that had been nice, and maybe Ash would finally get to see if she was as beautiful without her clothes as she was with them-

 _Why are we suddenly naked?!_ Panicking, Ash waved his arms frantically, saying, "I mean, that would be- I- Great! I mean, I'll totally sleep with you! That's all we'll do! Sleeping! I'm really good at sleeping!"

If it was possible, Serena became even more mortified. She let out a little moan of despair that really had the opposite effect on Ash it was supposed to. "I didn't mean it like that! Or, erm, I mean- No I didn't mean!"

"Like what?" Ash asked.

Serena groaned and flopped down on her stomach onto the bags – _their bed –_ and buried her face in the puffy folds. "Like sex," she mumbled into the down.

"Right."

There was a long pause.

"You… do know what sex is, right?" Serena asked cautiously.

Ash wanted to die from embarrassment – no, he was pretty sure he already _had_ died. "I do…" he moaned. "Brock gave me the talk years ago."

"Oh, good," Serena said faintly. "I… Arceus. I figured, since we're dating and all-"

He blinked. "We are?"

Serena stared at Ash for a long moment, then rolled over onto her back and put a hand on her forehead. She let out a _long_ sigh. Following her lead, Ash laid down next to her – _this is what it'll be like when we're sleeping together –_ and stared at the tent ceiling, his mind trying really, _really_ hard to process what was happening.

"I'm sorry," Serena managed after a few moments. "I got ahead of myself, didn't I? I've been so happy and excited about _this_ , whatever it is, that I forgot to talk to you to make sure we were on the same page. Yeah, I kind of figured that we were dating. I mean, you kissed me and it was _incredible,_ and we've been traveling alone together, and I… I _really_ like you, Ash. I do."

"You do?" Ash breathed. He wanted to hear more – no, he needed to hear more, because even though he _knew_ it, and maybe had known it for a long time, he didn't understand, not yet.

"I do," Serena said. She rolled over so she could meet his eyes, putting a hand on his chest in a way that felt intimate and made Ash _comfortable_ , made him want nothing more than to stare up into her eyes and listen to her speak. "I think I always have. I've admired you since we were kids, and when we were together in Kalos you were so bright and passionate and determined, and I haven't been able to look away since. I think… I think I've been in love with you for a long time, Ash. If you'll have me."

His words failed him. Ash had never been good about putting his feelings about people into words anyways. There was nothing he could come up with to describe to Serena how his chest exploded with joy as she spoke, so he acted on his instinct; he leaned up and gave her a deep kiss, pulling her to him, bringing their bodies together. Serena followed his lead, kissing him back passionately, digging her fingers into the wild hair beneath his hat.

She broke away gasping. "Is that a yes?"

Ash nodded, grinning like an idiot. He _felt_ like an idiot, for not drawing that connection, and in that moment he resolved to make it right. "Yes," he said, meeting her eyes. "I- Um, oh Arceus, I'm clueless. Serena?"

"Yes, Ash?" Serena said.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Laughing, Serena collapsed against his chest, hugging him tight. "Yes," she breathed, the tension melting from her body. "Arceus, yes. I would like that very much." She pressed her forehead into his shoulder. "Can we stay like this for a bit?"

Ash hummed. He wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tight. "Yeah. Whatever you want."

They rested together in the tent for a long while, accompanied by the afternoon wind and the sounds of Pokemon. Infernape would be taking care of the curry, he decided. It would be okay for them to stay here, like this. Just a while longer.

"I've been writing that speech in my head for a really long time," Serena murmured, massaging at Ash's shoulder. "I was afraid I'd never give it. And now that we have, all I can wonder is why I didn't speak up years ago, that night in Coumarine City."

"You needed to go to Hoenn," Ash said. He watched the light enter through the mesh tarp-covered windows, making mesmerizing patterns on the roof. "I'm glad you did, too. It's like… You're still you, but you're _more_ you. Does that make sense? It feels like you know who you are now."

"Doesn't feel like it," Serena said.

"Doesn't mean it's not true. And, Serena, I'd like to. Sleep with you, I mean. M-maybe not _that_ way yet-"

She breathed a laugh, shaking her head into his chest. Her immediate dismissal was a relief; Ash had already had his whole world blown open once in the last fifteen minutes, and he wasn't sure he could handle another revelation. "I don't think either of us are ready for that yet."

"But this?" Ash closed his eyes. "I could stay like this forever."

**::**

"Do you think she's coming?"

Ash paced back and forth, so excited that standing still was impossible – the _idea_ of standing still was impossible. Serena watched him go back and forth, cuddling Pikachu in her arms. "Of course Cynthia is coming," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's only one thirty. She'll be here."

They had chosen the great plateau that rose above the northern shores of Lake Axewell, a great jutting expanse of grass and summer wildflowers that rose sixty dizzying feet above the waters in verdant glory. The entire Wild Area unfurled below, forty kilometers north to Motostoke. The sky, rising in enormous fashion, was bigger on high, sprawling over Galar with the majesty of a thousand cumulonimbus clouds, as far as the eye could see, beyond the places where trainers were supposed to go. In the eye of nature everything seemed bigger. Moments passed like days – Ash could not bear to wait, when every step he took carried him one step closer to the World Championships, a dream that hinged on Cynthia's timely arrival before he lost his mind and flew out on Dragonite to find her.

"I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed, bouncing on his heels. "It's been so long! And I _know_ she'll have lots to say about my plans to train for the Pokemon World Championships, and I can't waste one second!"

Serena giggled, watching the sky. "You're so excited. When you said you were friends with Cynthia, I had no idea you were this close."

"She's the best," Ash replied honestly. He followed her gaze to the clouds, adjusting his hat, one hand falling to brush his five pokeballs at his belt. "I have nothing but respect for her."

It happened without warning. One second, the sky was an endless expanse of blue; the next, a black blur shot toward them at supersonic speeds, roaring through the clouds with explosive force. It hurdled toward the ground, spinning with ferocious velocity – Garchomp landed on the edge of the plateau as a sonic boom tore through the air, impacting the ground with a wave of force that sent dust shooting outward, striking a vicious pose, its clawed wing shielding its body, golden eyes glowing with the energy of flight.

Ash held onto his hat, bracing against the shockwave. Serena's hat blew clear off her head, and she had to go chasing after it, wincing at the volume of the sonic boom.

Leaping off of Garchomp's back, her black coat flowing out behind her, Cynthia landed on her feet. Her platinum blonde hair whipped in the wind she'd kicked up, blowing to the right of her dark choker and her crystal teardrop necklace. When she walked, it bespoke power. Her gray eyes, shaded by her bangs, held a calculating intelligence and an unyielding resolve, and when they fell on Ash and softened, he stood straighter. Cynthia smiled.

"Cynthia!" Ash broke out into a run and collided with Cynthia into a big hug. Cynthia laughed and hugged Ash back, wrapping him up in a tight embrace that lasted for a few warm seconds.

"You've gotten tall!" she said, holding him out at arm's length to get a better look at him. "I feel like last time I saw you, you still only came up to my shoulder."

Ash grinned, running his finger under his nose. Sure enough, he was tall enough now that he could almost – _almost –_ look Cynthia in the eyes, although she still had a solid four inches on him. It made her less imposing and more commanding, as though removing his kiddie blinders only sharpened the Champion image that Cynthia embodied. "It's so good to see you."

Serena came over. She delicately put her hat back on and patted down her hair. "You know, it's generally polite to warn people when you're going to hit them with a sonic boom," she sniffed, putting her hands on her hips and giving Cynthia a pointed look.

Cynthia laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, sorry, force of habit. You never know when a flashy entry will make a difference."

Quirking her lips, Serena gave Cynthia a long, evaluative look – Ash had to hide his snickering at the fact that _Serena_ was judging _Cynthia_ , not the other way around, and Cynthia stood calmly and let her, thrusting her hands in her pants pockets and flaring back her jacket to reveal a line of luxury balls. Finally, letting out a little huff that Ash knew meant she'd accepted her, Serena stuck out her hand. "Serena Yvonne."

"Cynthia Shirona." The two women shook. "It's nice to meet you, Serena," Cynthia said, an elusive smile gracing her lips. "I've heard a lot about you."

Serena held her head up high, shining with a contained pride that Ash could read, but gave little indication of the fangirling she'd shown him earlier.

"Likewise."

Cynthia looked to Ash. "I like her."

"Me too," Ash grinned.

They exchanged pleasantries and swapped travel stories, traversing the grand plateau toward the little depression where Ash and Serena had struck camp. It had been several days since last rainfall, and the grass was crisp and brisk beneath their shoes. Pikachu leaped out of Serena's arms to Ash's shoulder, standing tall at his side as he chatted with Cynthia. Once they'd sat down at the old logs around the dying campfire, Cynthia having happily eaten a plate of their leftover stir fry, their conversation turned to the World Championships.

"What brought this on?" Cynthia asked. "What made you decide you wanted to go for the crown, after all this time? Tell me everything."

"I won the Manalo Conference," Ash said. "I'd been striving for the league for the longest time, and I kept getting closer and closer – when I actually accomplished it, I guess that put me at a crossroads. I had to take a real hard look back at everything I've done and I realized that my real dream was never about the league but about being able to protect people and Pokemon, being the best, and that I could be doing so much more to make that a reality. I've always let other people set me on my paths and it landed me that job, but when Riolu hatched, I realized I know what I want – and once I knew that, and already had the way to accomplish that, I couldn't stay. So I came here, to train."

Cynthia leaned forward, intent. Ash got the distinct sense he was being tested. "And what have you been doing you weren't before?"

"I used to start with a clean slate in every new region," Ash said, glancing down at his pokeballs. "I would only bring Pikachu and I'd train a team from scratch. I got really good at that, given that I won a league, but then I would leave my old team behind even though we'd gotten strong. Now I'm traveling with old friends, for the most part, and I'm focusing on building on what they've already got. My plan is, once we've gotten our coordination down and we go back over movesets, we'll start working on strategies, tactics, that stuff. All the strongest trainers have core teams they can rely on no matter what – and I want that."

"Who do you have?"

"Pikachu, Infernape, Bayleaf, Oshawott, Dragonite, and Riolu."

She nodded, humming in thought. "Good type distribution. But more than half your team is underevolved. Why did you choose them?"

"Well, I let them choose me, really," Ash said. "I wanted only my friends who were willing to push past their limits and make it to the top with me. Pikachu and Riolu were obvious, and Dragonite is one of my new catches. Infernape might be my strongest, at this point, and I know he wasn't going to turn down a chance to go back on active duty. Bayleaf… Bayleaf is the most loyal, caring Pokemon I've ever met. I think she would follow me anywhere. And Oshawott… Oshawott is a loose cannon, I won't lie. He's crazy powerful for a basic Pokemon, but he's got more issues than I can count. I guess he just has that spark. He _wants_ it."

"To push beyond our limits…" Cynthia leaned back against the log, looking up into the dizzying sky. "I see. So that's your fighting spirit."

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"I want to see it."

As Cynthia rose to her feet, Serena frowned, poking at the ashes of the fire with a stick. "What do you mean?"

A change came over Cynthia – in an instant, she went from calm to steely, adopting her Champion's persona. "Fighting for mastery isn't the same as fighting in a league," Cynthia said, looking down at Ash, who shivered. "Those of us in Master Ball tier are playing a different game. The difference in power from one trainer to the next can be as great as the difference between Great Ball and Ultra Ball tier – and if you don't come at it with everything you've got, you will fail. Do you know what it means to be the best of the best, Ash? To fight off constant challengers and emerge without a single loss?"

Ash rose to his feet as well, tipping his cap. Pikachu cried out an affirmative. "I don't," he said. "But I will."

"You're right. You don't." Cynthia nodded in approval. "That's good. Arrogance only makes it that much harder to train the way you _need_ to. That's why I'm going to show you _exactly_ what you're up against. Follow me, both of you."

They left the campsite and went out to the grassy expanse, where Cynthia walked a battlefield's length apart from Ash and stopped. She reached for her best and took out a pokeball, tossing it casually in her hand.

"We're going to battle?" Ash asked in an awed tone. He'd _watched_ Cynthia fight before – he'd watched the way she'd dismantled Paul without a second thought. He was under no illusions of being stronger that the Sinnoh Champion. If Cynthia was challenging _him…_

"You need to experience this," Cynthia said. "It's not a lesson you can learn outside of battle – and I know you learn better by doing. Here's how this is going to work. You're going to send out a Pokemon, then I'll send out mine. We'll do six one vs ones."

Ash's eyes widened further. "Your entire team?"

Cynthia smirked, sending him a challenging look. "Do you want to be Master Ball tier or not? If you're going to be the _best_ , that means you'll have to go through me in a full six on six. Why not start now?"

Something clicked in Ash's head, and he understood what Cynthia was doing. This wasn't a battle he was meant to win, and certainly not one to go into _believing_ he would win. If Cynthia wanted to fight him, she expected him to learn something from the loss – not humility, since she'd already said he wasn't arrogant. Something else.

"Why not," he repeated. "I do want it. I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be a Pokemon Master, and I'm not going to stand down. I'll take whatever you can throw at me!"

"That's the spirit," Cynthia said. Serena cheered and Ash struck a battle stance, ready to pick a Pokemon. Cynthia beat him to the punch, though. "Now, send out Riolu first."

Ash's eyes widened. "What? No! He's just a baby, he can't go up against-"

"Ash," Cynthia interrupted. "Would I do anything to hurt your Pokemon?"

"No."

"Then I need you to trust that I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Biting his lip, Ash considered Cynthia from across the grassy battlefield for a long moment, warring with himself over his parental instincts. Slowly he drew Riolu's pokeball from his belt and tossed it onto the battlefield. "Riolu, I choose you!"

Riolu appeared in a flash, crying out and striking a battle pose. Immediately their minds connected; Riolu had a rush of excitement and determination at the [ _battle_ ]. Cynthia smiled, tapping her lips with a finger. She drew one of her own pokeballs and tossed it out, and a Shellos appeared on the battlefield.

"A Shellos?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Gastrodon was the first Pokemon I ever caught on my journey when I was ten," Cynthia said, watching Shellos in fond remembrance. "She fought with me for twenty years, but she's old now, and I let her rest at my home most days. She asked me to train her daughter to be as strong as she was, so I've been training Shellos whenever I have free time. I'll send her back home tomorrow, when I switch her out for Lucario for my battle with Leon." Shellos cried out in agreement.

"Awesome. Ready?"

"Ready."

Ash turned his cap back and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to hold back. "Vacuum Wave!"

"Ancient Power!"

The attacks collided, sending shards of rock across the battlefield – Riolu was already in motion, Quick Attacking through the smoke to land a Force Palm on Shellos, just like they'd practiced. "Now, Double Team!"

"Not so fast." Cynthia held up a finger. "Muddy Water. Then Body Slam."

 _Shoot!_ There was no terrain or elevation – the battlefield was as flat as could be. Ash frowning, thinking fast, and concocted a quick plan, reaching out with his mind to Riolu to show him an image of what he wanted. Riolu barked and crossed his arms, tanking the Muddy Water, then used Quick Attack to dodge the Body Slam and dart around Shellos. Ash cried, "Now!" and Riolu leaped into the air.

"Ancient Power," Cynthia commanded once more.

Ash grinned in triumph.

The rocks shot toward Riolu, who twisted in mid-air, his paw glowing, and force-palmed the leading rock, creating a shower of smaller rocks and dislodging the others. He Quick Attacked from rock to rock, staying in the air far above where Shellos could reach, and dove toward Shellos. "Now! Force Palm!"

"Clever," Cynthia said. She gave Ash a cool look. "Very clever, to use Ancient Power to your advantage. But not enough. Acid Armor!"

Riolu's attack made contact with a sheen of toxic slime. Shellos cried out, but Riolu stuck to Shellos' slimy skin, unable to get free.

"Now Body Slam!"

Shellos rolled over on top of Riolu, trapping Riolu underneath. Ash winced as Riolu cried out in [ _pain_ ], bristling, his aura lashing out in anger. He gritted his teeth, trying to come up with a way out. "C'mon, get out from under there," he muttered.

"Is that all you've got?" Cynthia mocked. "Are we done already? I expected more from you, Ash. Stop holding out on me and show me what you're hiding!"

Ash saw blue.

His aura sight flared to life, and he sank into a more feral stance, his hands clutching into fists. The world around him exploded with light. Underneath Shellos, Riolu's aura burst to life; with a fierce cry he threw Shellos off, tossing it skyward with a Vacuum Wave, leaping after, and Ash commanded Riolu, " _Force Palm!_ " and struck out his own. Shellos slammed into the earth – before it had a chance to rise, Ash called, " _Again!"_ and Riolu came down-

Cynthia reached out and returned Shellos. "That's enough."

Riolu landed lightly; their auras faded. Ash blinked as he came back to himself and found both Cynthia and Serena staring at him. "What? Did we win?"

"That was like Ash-Greninja," Serena said in a hushed tone.

"So I was right," Cynthia said. "Your hatching of Riolu does mean what I thought. It's said a Riolu will only hatch for a human who is powerful with aura – it's a very rare occurrence, and I don't believe there's been a recorded instance since before I was born. Even with my training and an age advantage, Shellos was no match for Riolu. Has this happened before?"

"Once," Ash said. "I was fighting a kid on Route Two and we synced like that. The battle ended pretty fast after that, too."

"He glows when they sit together," Serena offered.

Cynthia nodded, more to herself than anyone else, and met Ash's eyes. "You need training," she said. "For that, specifically. I'll speak to Riley. I have a Lucario but I can't do any of that – I don't have the aura. But we can work that out later. Let's move on."

"Alright," Ash agreed. "Pikachu-"

"Not Pikachu." Cynthia laughed when Ash glowered at her and Pikachu sparked in annoyance at his heels. "I want to see Pikachu last. Send out somebody else."

Ash tried really, _really_ hard not to yell at Cynthia. _She's doing this to test me,_ he reminded himself, reaching for his belt. _She's_ testing _my patience!_ "Bayleaf, I choose you!"

There was definite amusement in Cynthia's eyes, and Ash twitched as she drew another luxury ball. "Roserade," she announced, and Ash muttered a curse under his breath as Roserade appeared across from Bayleaf. Bayleaf shared his apprehension, eyeing the poison-grass type. _She's enjoying this._

Bayleaf lasted approximately thirty seconds. Leaf Storm, Aromatherapy, and Poison Powder were all useless against Roserade, which left Ash to figure out how the hell to land a Body Slam. Bayleaf kicked up a smokescreen of dust and both her powder moves, sprinting into Roserade with a Body Slam – which was the moment Ash remembered that Roserade had Poison Point. Poisoned with low visibility, Bayleaf tried to retreat back toward Ash, which gave Roserade a chance to coolly track her trajectory, raise one rose, and blast Bayleaf with a wicked Sludge Bomb that took her out cold.

Ash sighed and returned Bayleaf, massaging his forehead. "Now that's more like what I expected from this battle," he muttered, switching out pokeballs.

Cynthia looked on impassively. "Next."

"Oshawott, I choose you!"

Oshawott faced off against Spiritomb, who floated menacingly in the middle of the battlefield, glowing with eerie green light. Predictably, Oshawott panicked at the sight of the ghost Pokemon. Ash couldn't even blame him. Spiritomb was _terrifying_. Before he could get Oshawott under control, Cynthia, who clearly smelled blood in the water, smirked and commanded, "Scary Face!"

Spiritomb loomed. Oshawott went white.

"Oshawott!" Ash complained. "Get your head in the game and give her a taste of what you've got! Hydro Pump!"

Shaking himself out of his fear, Oshawott saluted Ash and unleashed an absolute torrent of water onto Spiritomb. The blast carved a deep channel through the ground, making a little pond where there'd been flat land before. When the water settled, Oshawott struck a pose and held up his scalchop in victory.

"Cute," Cynthia said. "Only you didn't hit Spiritomb." She pointed to the ground, where the Odd Keystone laid in the grass out of the line of fire. "And now you've lost."

Out of nowhere, Spiritomb Sucker Punched Oshawott in the face. Oshawott dropped like a rock.

Ash groaned in despair and returned Oshawott. _That was worse than Bayleaf! Man, is she out of my league right now!_ He gritted his teeth, digging in his heels. He wouldn't let Riolu be his only victory, not when Riolu was the weakest and youngest on his team. If Cynthia wanted to stack the deck against him, he'd throw that back in her face. He took his next pokeball and unleashed it. "Infernape!"

Infernape roared, beating his hands against his chest – and when he caught sight of Cynthia as his opponent, rather than back down, his eyes widened in excitement. Ash caught Cynthia's expression changing again, taking on a serious edge, and he roiled in anger for Bayleaf and Oshawott. _She didn't take them serious at all._ He swore to himself, then and there, that the next time Cynthia faced him, he would _make_ her take all his Pokemon seriously.

Cynthia threw her fourth pokeball. "Togekiss!"

Ash saw Cynthia's game now. She was putting him in situations where he had every disadvantage to see how his Pokemon stacked up in the face of impossible odds. By all rights, an Infernape should have no chance against a Togekiss. But he understood the converse of what Cynthia said through battle – a champion's Pokemon _always_ should have a chance, no matter the odds.

Already he was rethinking his training plans. Cynthia was right; what he had been doing before wasn't enough. In the meantime, though, contented with knowing the lesson Cynthia was trying to impart, Ash relaxed and let himself enjoy the battle.

"Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

"Now! Flare Blitz!"

"Take it and use Thunder Wave!"

"Protect!"

"Nasty Plot!"

Ash cursed as Cynthia pulled off the boosting move and Infernape fell back to earth. He'd gotten the Flare Blitz in but his chances of winning the battle had just dropped. Thunder Wave was dangerous, too – so long as he avoided that, he had a chance, but if Infernape got paralyzed he was done.

"Air Slash!"

"Dodge! Make her come to you!"

"That's fine," Cynthia called, extending a hand. "Get as close as you need to get a hit! Air Slash!"

Ash bit his lip as Infernape ducked and weaved around the Air Slashes – dodging wouldn't last for long. He had an idea but saying it aloud would ruin it. If he could reach out with his aura and show Infernape like he had with Riolu, it could work. And they'd already synced up once, hadn't they?

He reached out and did his best to project an image to Infernape: a counter-shield, designed to trap Togekiss in rather than out. Infernape would have to tank an Air Slash, but he would get one really good Flare Blitz shot. He _pushed._

And, to his amazement, Infernape did _exactly_ what he had in mind.

Togekiss cried out in pain as it went hurdling back toward Cynthia, nearly crashing into the ground before righting itself. Cynthia grinned, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Your assessment of Infernape wasn't wrong!" she called as Infernape struggled back to his feet, battered but triumphant. Ash felt that pride; tanking a post-Nasty-Plot Air Slash was no joke. "You've trained well. How did he know to do that?"

"I don't know!" Ash called back. "I think I used my aura?"

Cynthia's eyes widened, right as Infernape roared and his Blaze exploded to life. Then she laughed under her breath and narrowed her focus. "Impressive. Still, you won't last another hit. Let's end this. Aura Sphere!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Nasty Plot!"

"No you don't! Flamethrower, again!"

"Dodge! Now, Air Slash!"

"Dig!" Infernape burrowed under the ground, leaving Togekiss lazily circling overhead, as Ash concocted a crazy, last-ditch plan. "Close Combat!"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at that. She waited for Infernape to explode out of the ground and rush Togekiss in mid-air to call, "Air Slash!"

He had only a moment's window. "Protect! Use the Protect to drive Togekiss down to earth!"

The Air Slash exploded against Infernape's shield – Infernape put his full weight behind the shield and drove it into Togekiss like a Body Slam, sending them both crashing toward the ground, where the Protect shattered on impact, leaving Togekiss dazed and grounded and Infernape badly weakened.

"End it!" Cynthia cried. "Air Slash!"

"Flare Blitz!"

Togekiss hit Infernape dead-on, but Infernape was already on top of it. They collided; when the dust settled, both Pokemon were knocked out.

Ash and Cynthia returned their respective Pokemon at the same time as Serena burst out cheering. Pikachu cried out in excitement and Ash pumped his fist, ecstatic. "You just took down one of Cynthia's Pokemon!" Serena hollered. "Holy cow, Ash!"

"I know, I know!" Ash exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Infernape!"

Cynthia was grinning too. "Acceptable," she said, chuckling at the irony. "I didn't expect anything less, given that I've watched you take down legendaries. If you say Infernape's your strongest, I'm inclined to believe you. Shall we continue?"

Ash pulled his cap back around to the front to block out the dying sun, nodding. "Hell yeah. Dragonite, I choose you!"

"Glaceon!"

Dragonite stared at Glaceon with barely concealed trepidation.

One well-placed Ice Beam later, Ash recalled Dragonite with a good-natured sigh, clipping the ball back to his belt. He was still grinning, even after watching his pseudo-legendary get one-shotted. "Guess you can't win them all. Pikachu?"

Pikachu sprang onto the battlefield with an excited cry. Cynthia drew her final pokeball, an ultra ball, and rolled it with her fingers. "Garchomp, go!"

Garchomp reappeared, roaring in triumph, rearing back and spreading his wings for the sun. Pikachu stared Garchomp down fearlessly, looking back and giving Ash a nod. Ash nodded back. "Thank you for battling me," he said to Cynthia. "This is fun!"

"I'm enjoying this too," Cynthia admitted easily, thrusting her hands back in her pockets. She leaned on one leg, her dark headband waving in the wind. "I might not get many challengers when I'm in Unova, but this is still one of the more enjoyable battles I've had in months. But I think it's time we end it, don't you? Dig!"

"Iron Tail the ground!"

Pikachu launched himself skyward as Garchomp disappeared underground, shattering the ground and dislodging the land shark. Without a command, Garchomp retaliated, slamming into Pikachu with an overpowered Dragon Claw, launching Pikachu back into the sky.

"See if Electroweb does anything!" Ash called. If he had the trapping move, he could still use it even though the electricity didn't affect Garchomp. Pikachu launched the web down onto Garchomp, and they both groaned when it fizzled ineffectually against Garchomp's body. "That's fine. Let's get creative – Iron Tail the ground again!"

"Draco Meteor!"

If the battlefield had been a grassy field once, it wasn't anymore. Pikachu's Iron Tail sent enormous chunks of rock hurdling skyward and Draco Meteor rained explosive fire down on the battlefield. "Climb them with Iron Tail!" Ash cried. Pikachu darted through the fire and brimstone as Garchomp took to the sky, their battle reaching its fiery climax. Garchomp rolled, ducking a meteor, and unleashed a Flamethrower that Pikachu narrowly avoided by launching a rock into Garchomp's face, sending Garchomp reeling and giving Ash an opportunity. "Now! Full power, use Quick Attack and Iron Tail together!"

Pikachu slammed into Garchomp at top speed, hitting the much larger Pokemon hard enough to halt him in him tracks and send him hurdling to the ground. Garchomp collided with the broken earth in an explosion of dust – but rose to his feet and shot back toward a now-unprotected Pikachu, who had no more boulders to keep himself afloat.

Cynthia pointed at Pikachu and yelled, "Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp slammed into Pikachu at full speed, knocking him high into the sky. Pikachu cried out in alarm as he flew toward the edge of the plateau and the sixty foot drop to the lake below, then louder as Garchomp swung behind him and readied a move.

"Dragon Claw!" Cynthia cried.

Pikachu shot downward at a sharp angle at the vicious attack. Moments before hitting the ground, he was caught by a Psychic, suspended in midair, knocked out. The dust cleared, revealing Serena and Delphox walking onto the battlefield. "That's the match!" Serena said.

Sagging in relief that Pikachu hadn't taken the fall, Ash jogged over and scooped Pikachu out of the air, cradling him in his arms. Pikachu opened his eyes and gave a weak 'cha' before promptly falling asleep. "You did great, buddy," Ash told him, sweeping his ears back.

"That was an excellent battle, Ash," Cynthia said, coming over with Garchomp. She stuck out a hand, which Ash shook. "Your instincts are as good as always, and I am truly impressed with both Infernape and Riolu."

"You did oneshot half of my team," Ash said, giving her a wry smile.

Cynthia waved a dismissive hand. "They all had potential. If you only just started training this team, it's to be expected that there are variances in skill and power. And I _am_ a champion. Do you understand why I wanted to battle you?"

"You wanted to show me the odds I'm up against," Ash said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You purposefully picked matchups that put me at a disadvantage to force me to think outside of the box – because if I want to reach the level you and Leon are at, I need to be able to win because of my Pokemon, not the Pokemon I'm up against."

"In essence, yes. But there's more to it than that. When you're champion, every Pokemon you have has to be able to function as a _unit_." Cynthia gestured to Garchomp. "Every Pokemon on your team should be able to pull out an impossible victory like Infernape and have creative and unorthodox strategies like Pikachu. Power is important but it's not enough to win – it's not even half the battle. You've always been powerful, Ash. I watched you take down a Darkrai and a Latias when you were fourteen and face down the creators of our world. Oshawott has the most raw power on your team, yet he's the weakest fighter. If you want to achieve my rank, if you want to become a Pokemon Master like you say, then it's up to _you_ , as a trainer, to unlock the potential within each of your Pokemon." Cynthia gave Garchomp another look, her eyes filled with the deepest affection, and turned back to Ash. Her bangs fell into her face. " _That_ is our highest calling."

"I think I understand," Ash murmured.

Cynthia gave a quiet laugh, giving Ash a fond look. "You don't. But you will."

"You think?"

"I _know_ it."

**::**

After the sun had set, Ash sat by the fire, tending the dying embers. He smiled to himself as he did, replaying the battle in his head. Losing should have stung. But his battle hadn't felt like a loss. No, he had won, maybe in more ways than one.

"Ash."

Cynthia sat down next to Ash on the log. "You're leaving?" Ash asked quietly, giving her a sidelong look.

"I am," Cynthia said. "I have to be ready for my duties tomorrow, which means making it to the Wyndon Pokemon Center tonight. With the hit you gave Garchomp, it'll take a bit longer than usual."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

"Do you think I can do it?" Ash whispered.

He stared into the fire, afraid to meet Cynthia's eyes as she answered. "Of course I do," she said. "If there's anyone who deserves to make it to the top, it's you, Ash. I believe in you – and I know there's a whole lot of other people out there who do too."

Cynthia pulled him to her side, giving him a squeeze. Ash rested his head against Cynthia's shoulders.

"Thanks, Cynthia."

"Anytime."

**::**

Ash and Serena stood before the gate to the Slumbering Weald. They were unimpressed.

"That's it?" Serena said. "One measley little wooden gate is the only thing between the extremely dangerous woods and Postwick? No wonder a bunch of ten year olds ran into a legendary."

"I'm honestly not surprised," Ash sighed. "This town is so far off the beaten path anyways, it's a wonder that anybody put a gate up at all. I've seen worse. Shall we go in and explore?"

Serena swung the gate open and bowed. "After you."

The Slumbering Weald was a deep and mysterious forest, due to the pervasive mist that suffused every tangled corner of the woodland. Strange outcroppings of moss and roots littered the grassy path. Skwovets and other small fry hung around the entrance, watching Ash and Serena curiously, but the deeper they got into the tangle, the more the Pokemon became strange and exotic. Ash saw Orbeettles and Corviknights, and even a stray Munna – when he did a double-take, it was gone.

"Is that… a Weezing with a top hat?" Serena asked, her voice strained.

Ash looked where she pointed. Surely enough, there was a Weezing floating by with twin top hats, emitting the strange pink mist. "Bizarre," he said. "Must be a regional variant. I guess that's what's pumping out the Misty Terrain."

"Do you think Cynthia's battling right now?"

"Not yet. I bet she's stuck in some horrible procedural ceremony or a meeting."

"You're probably-"

They stopped short – there was a Pokemon in front of their faces. Blood rushed to Ash's ears; his ears rang. The Pokemon was doglike, with strange blue fur with pink accents. There was an unearthly intelligence in its narrowed eyes, and a strange illusory quality to its presence. Ash nearly stumbled under the aura the dog outputted, which bowled through his fledgling sensory capabilities like a truck.

"Well," Ash said, shifting closer to Serena. "I suppose you're our rogue legendary."

The dog bowed. _"Come."_

They followed.

Deep into the woods, the dog led them, through gullies and over creeks, to a place where the mists faded away into sunshine. An ancient shrine stood on the riverbank like a gateway, with two ancient rusting pieces of metal at its foot. As they got closer, Ash could see they were a sword and a shield. He knelt at the foot of the shrine. The sword was long and sharp, even through the rust, and seemed to complement the shield; but it was the sword that called to him.

"If you can speak," Serena said, a quiet reverence in her tone. "May we know your name?"

 _"Zacien."_ Zacien turned to Ash, and bowed. _"Chosen. Well met."_

"What can we do for you, Zacien?" Ash asked, bowing in return. "When you appeared to Gloria and Hop, they were overwhelmed by your presence. We'd like to help."

_"Not I. Zamazenta. My brother."_

"They met your brother?" Serena asked.

Zacien dipped his head. _"Yes. My time is short. You must take_ _my_ _sword."_

Ash gave a sharp nod. Kneeling, he reached down and picked up Zacien's sword, feeling a rush of aura as he did. Holding it, he implicitly understood that the sword was more than mere steel – he held a piece of Zacien's essence in his hands. "Woah," he breathed. "What should I do with it?"

 _"Restore it. Wield it. Keep it safe."_ Zacien pressed Ash's fingers over the blade with his nose, stepping back. _"The responsibility lies with you and your mate. There is a storm coming. The shield will find the girl when she is ready; see that she is so. When the darkness comes, you will know when it is time."_

"That's awfully cryptic," Ash muttered, making both Serena and Zacien laugh. Zacien's laughter came in sharp barks, and his eyes glittered with amusement. "You don't have anything else to say to me while you're here? No, of course you don't – you're going to make me do all the legwork of figuring it out myself, aren't you."

Zacien gave the wolf equivalent of a smile. _"Take care, Ash Ketchum. My presence is required elsewhere."_

Before they got a chance to ask another question, Zacien was already gone, faded away where he stood.

He turned to Serena, who laughed, shaking her head in incredulity. When they turned back to the shrine, they found the shield had disappeared as well. "Here we go again, I guess," Serena said, sighing in good-natured resignation. "What's up with that sword anyways? Why do we have to protect it – and from who? Couldn't Zacien have told us that, at least?"

Ash held the sword up to the light. Even through the rust, it gleamed. "I don't know," he said, considering the blade. "But if I know anything, it's that we'll find out."

"Danger does have a habit of finding you," Serena agreed.

The Rusted Blade thrummed in Ash's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Stuff happens.
> 
> The Ash/Cynthia battle is kind of funny because on one hand, it's a total curbstomp, while on the other, Ash actually does really well. 1-4-1 is not bad against the second best trainer in the world. I enjoy writing scenes where Ash gets to simultaneously be a badass and lose in miserable fashion.
> 
> Alternative chapter title: Ash Ketchum Fulfulls Every Man's Dream Of Being Stepped Upon By Cynthia Shirona.
> 
> Kiss! Dating! Bedsharing! Nope, not a slow burn. As far as I'm concerned, Ash and Serena did that dance in XY and I don't need to rehash it. I'm really more interested in their actual relationship and how they support each other than the lead up to it.
> 
> A major theme here is trust, which really begins to emerge here in this chapter.
> 
> Oshawott is still the heart and soul of this fanfiction lol. Riolu and Ash are unlocking some cool
> 
> aura shit, and Infernape seems to be the easiest of Ash's other Pokemon to use his aura with. Kukui put the parental controls on Ash and Ash is sulking. Serena is great at performing. And what does Ash need to do with the Rusted Sword? Why does Zacien need his help? All this and more… next time!
> 
> By overwhelming demand, here is a list of exactly where all of Ash's Pokemon have ended up:
> 
> With Ash: Pikachu, Riolu, Oshawott, Bayleaf, Infernape, Dragonite
> 
> With Kukui: Lycanrock, Incineroar, Rowlett, Melmetal
> 
> With Oak: Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Noctowl, Glaile, Corpish, Torterra, Buisel, Staraptor, Gliscor, Snivy, Scraggy, Palpitoad, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern
> 
> With Cerise: Gengar
> 
> With Delia: Mr. Mime
> 
> In the Wild/Elsewhere: Squirtle, Charizard, Heracross, Quilava, Totodile, Donphan, Sceptile, Torkoal, Pignite, Leavanny, Krookodile (I HC that the starters are at breeding centers since they're so rare)
> 
> Released: Swellow, Gible, Unfeazant, Palpitoad, Boldore
> 
> Thank you so much to Amourshipper35, Yanks1678, Sak83, HeWishesToBe, MadTitan9, crazydude13, misterbruh, littledipper06, ValarPrime98, MasterRevan. Talyia, rektbyasian, The Vigilant Spider, AmourshipperRAFID727, The N01 Master, Joker555888, Hall
> 
> Gowrt, fishlord17, MjrGenMatt, Z, DaBoot.123, Hurtturnip, Bloodgalore, championmuru, Marshadow Lover, InfamousPlayer, A_Simple_Girl, Demiblue97, BestEverNoob, Midlstrit, kimirice, Klosa, and 12 guests! Also, thank you for 100 favorites! You guys are blowing me away with your incredible support!
> 
> To respond to some reviews:
> 
> Reader – The ban on Mega Evolution and whatnot is my rule. I'm with the anime in spirit, but I'm editing the World Coronation Series into my Pokemon World Championship. I like the idea of 'unlocking' the higher level battle mechanics at Ultra Ball Tier: Megas, Z-Moves, and Dynamax. Gives the story a nice sense of power scaling.
> 
> Talyia – I'm definitely going for a sister/friend/mentor type role for Cynthia here. Sorry Rayshippers, but it's gonna be platonic in this one. Their relationship will be a focal point, though, so you should still get your fill here.
> 
> The N01 Master – Greninja may feature at some point, but most likely not in a battling role. We'll see.
> 
> Hall Gowrt – Goth Boi will def show up at some point!
> 
> Guest – Male? Male. Sharpedo is male. Pancham needs the company anyways.
> 
> DaBoot.123 – They'll all feature at some point, although they're not gonna be Ash's nuclear option in this story.
> 
> The great – Right on time, baby.
> 
> I'm very happy with this chapter. Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! I'll be starting college in a few days, and I'm anxious out of my mind but also so excited. Not sure how much time I'll have to write, but I can guarantee there will be a chapter in September – either Galar VI or a shorter interlude. Either way, I'll see you guys again on the 19th!
> 
> Cheers, Allie
> 
> NEXT TIME: Ash and Serena meet Chairman Rose, and Ash loses his patience with Oshawott


	6. Interlude I

Allison Illuminated

7/21/20

**::**

CALIBER

**::**

"So, Ash Ketchum has come to Galar."

Rose wore a fond smile as he stared out over his region from the top of Rose Tower. All Wyndon spilled out below him; the beautiful river and plazas, the soaring stadium, the ferris wheel, and beyond the tundra stretching out as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful, nature and humanity coexisting, all made possible by the clean, renewable energy produced by his company Macro Cosmos and the revenue generated by his Pokemon league.

He loved standing here, taking it all in. It gave him hope for the future and inspired him to push Galar further to become the very best it could be. Once he had been an arrogant patron – now, he realized, it was better to guide the region with a loving hand.

Oleanna, his loyal assistant, was the one who had spoken.

"Indeed," Rose said, watching her long face in the mirror for a reaction. Oleanna's lips were pinched; but, then again, she always looked displeased. "I simply must meet him. It's not every day a foreign champion decides to make Galar his home, even if he's not a champion in name."

"I've met him," Leon said, grinning. "He's a nice kid. Has a fighting spirit like the best of them and he's fearless. I was glad when I heard he'd moved here. My brother's met him too; he's good with kids."

"Excellent," Rose beamed. "Oleanna, is my schedule-"

"No."

"No?"

Oleanna cleared her throat, swiping down her tablet. "You have no free time for the next month and a half, Chairman. Unless you'd like me to break your directive not to schedule any non-league events during prime-time battles?"

Rose drooped. The business of running a league could be exhausting, after all – it was a rare luxury that he could hold his administrative meetings atop his personal tower, where the beautiful view lightened the drag of work. Then he perked up. "Well, we'll just have to multitask then. What do we know about his schedule? Can we manufacture a meeting?"

Oleanna gave a long-suffering sigh.

"There's something," Leon said. "He registered a new Legendary file – I'm sure you're aware. But there was a Class Two restriction on Zacien that I got access to as a champion. Apparently the guardian of Galar gave Ash a sword, sir, and according to the report it was in poor condition. It's quite likely that he'll end up in Hammerlocke to restore it soon. We should be able to meet him then, if you're working at the Power Plant that day."

Rose smiled brilliantly, even as his mind spun at the new information. _Interesting… One of Ketchum's many mysterious classifications. I'll have to investigate this sword myself._ "Marvelous, my boy! We'll see if we can't run into him then."

Leon grinned at the praise and struck his pose, earning a throaty chuckle from Rose. Oh, did he so admire his champion's youthful enthusiasm. "We'll make sure to show him a champion time!"

"Yes." Rose turned back and gazed over Galar. His region. How fortunate was Galar, to have a chairman who loved it as much as he. "Yes we will."

Rose raised his gaze skyward. He smiled.

**::**

**Ash added Serena to the group.**

**Ash named the group i wanna be the very best.**

**Ash added Brock, Misty, Gary, and** **fourteen** **others to the group.**

Serena: what the heck ash

Serena: if you were having trouble sleeping you could have woken me up

Ash: askfkj I know

Serena: where are you?

Serena: Pikachu is sleeping on top of me

Serena: you have Riolu right? TR is still mia?

Ash: sorry sorry I was having a bad dream and woke up and Riolu wanted attention

Ash: and the stream was too loud to meditate by so we went and found a clearing

Serena: what part of meditating involves texting everyone you know?

Ash: ehehe

Dawn: this is peak Ash

Ash: Dawn!

Serena: hi Dawn

Dawn: u guys are so cute but also isn't it like 3am in Galar

Ash: yeah kinda

Ash: Riolu's still too young to sleep the night and I'm awake usually anyways

Serena: can confirm, he's up all the time

Ash: he fell asleep since we've been talking see

Ash:

Serena: aww

Dawn: that's adorable

Misty: so its true then you dropped everything for a Riolu moved to Galar and now you have a girlfriend?

Mallow: Ash has a girlfriend?!

Brock: Ash has a girlfriend before me?!

Ash: hey, Brock! Misty! Mallow!

Serena: okay this is stupid Ash I'm coming to find you

Misty: Oh please Brock get over yourself

Serena: all the buzzing woke up half our Pokemon Sylveon and Pikachu are coming with me

Serena: I can't sleep like this

Brock: It's not my fault all the ladies are overwhelmed by my presence!

Mallow: So I take it you're the girlfriend?

Serena: Mallow who are you I don't have your number

Tracey: Serena Mallow who are either of you

Goh: who are any of you

Goh: why am I on this gc Ash?

Misty: I stg Brock I _will_ come down to Pewter and poison jab you myself

May: why Ash

Ash: hehe I've created chaos

Ash: Serena you're walking away from me I can see you

Serena: what but its dark

Mallow: oh hey I know some of these people!

Mallow: yo Lana Kiawe Sophocles Lillie Gladion

Brock: Officer Jenny will love me someday!

Dawn: May do you have to ask?

Ash: aura

Serena: oh right

Brock:

Dawn:

Misty:

Ash: what

Brock: Ash what do you mean oh right

Dawn: yeah wasn't the last time you used aura when the

Dawn: with Mew

Mallow: im so confused

Goh: me too

Kiawe: what is this hell

Dawn: you know?

Ash: well there was the whole Ash-Greninja thing

May: isn't it 3am in Galar?

Ash: but its new?

Brock: I suppose it was only a matter of time before you hatched a riolu. Congrats, by the way, he looks healthy

Ash: or not new I guess

Ash: with sir aaron and all

Dawn: Ash youre digging yourself a hole

Serena: we don't need to explain ash-greninja

Tracey: what's an ash-greninja?

**Gladion left** **the group** **.**

Mallow: lmao

Kiawe: yeeted

Misty: nu-uh

Misty: no way

Misty: I don't know who that punk is but he's not getting out of this that easy

**Misty added Gladion to the group.**

Gladion: I don't even know you

May: OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP

Kiawe: dragged

May: Kiawe

Kiawe: shutting up

Ash: Hi May!

May: YOU

May: Okay, I know Brock, Misty, Ash, Dawn, Iris, and Serena

May: EVERYBODY ELSE WHO ARE YOU

May: also how do you know Ash he has like a million friends

Mallow: Mallow, we were classmates in alola

Kiawe: Kiawe, same

Sophocles: same

Mallow: your name idiot

Tracey: Tracey

Sophocles: oh I'm Sophocles

Iris: I was napping

Ash: haha that's not your name

Iris: IF I SAY THAT'S MY NAME THAT'S MY NAME MISTER

**Ash changed Iris' nickname to i was napping.**

i was napping: very funny

Goh: um… hi? I'm Goh?

Goh: I don't really know anyone except Ash, I've only know him for a few weeks

Misty: aww baby

May: Great the uninitiated

Brock: Nice to meet you Goh! I'm Brock!

Serena: Yes, I've heard loads about you from Ash, Goh. I'm Serena, nice to meet you.

May: you wanna give him the dl Misty or should I?

Misty: you do it

Kiawe: is this a cult?

Dawn: yes

Tracey: yes

Gladion: yes

Iris: yes

May: alright brat here's the drill. Have you ran into your first legendary with Ash yet?

Goh: oh yeah. We met Lugia and we almost saw Ho-oh

Goh: but also I saw Mew when I was a kid and my dream is to catch it someday

Misty: he passed

May: yup

Brock: welcome, you're one of us now.

Dawn: one of us! one of us! one of us!

Goh: I'm confused

Mallow: wait wait wait if he's one of us what are we?

i was napping: Ash's posse

i was napping: or harem, if you squint

Serena: **ahem**

Brock: IRIS

Gladion: I resent that implication

Serena: nope!

Serena: sorry folks he's mine

Dawn: DAMN RIGHT

Dawn: YOU TELL THEM GIRL

May: Okay Serena

Mallow: damn Ash

Ash:

Ash: sorry Iris I'm not going anywhere

Mallow: aww

i was napping: omg

Dawn: goals

Misty: Ash really grew up huh

Brock: aw I'm so proud

Gary: I put my phone away for ten minutes and suddenly Ashy Boy has a girlfriend?

Ash: Gary!

Misty: Gary.

Dawn: Gary…

Gary: I only have one thing to say

Gary: _nice_

Ash: Serena is comfy I'll let it slide

Goh: Gary? Like Gary Oak? Also wait has everybody here seen legendaries?

Ash: yes

Serena: yes

Dawn: yes

Kiawe: yes

Brock: Ash didn't you give him the rundown?

Ash: Give me a break we only were coworkers for a few weeks and I was kinda preoccupied after Riolu hatched

i was napping: he attracts them like flies kid

Dawn: and he fights them

Serena: and saves them

Mallow: and raises them

May: hahaha

Ash: what

May: you know

Ash: it's almost 4am tell me

May: _Altomare_

Ash: YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!

Ash: and it was BIANCA we've been over this

May: was it?

Misty: May I will drag you

Gladion: I don't understand what is she implying

Ash: NOTHING

Ash: Stop bringing up that VERY TRAUMATIC trip

Ash: see now I have to explain to my girlfriend about my first kiss dammit I was twelve

Brock: really it is disrespectful to Latios' memory

Brock: although Latias was a very nice Pokemon…

i was napping: omg lmao

Ash: MOVING ON

Ash: yes I'm in Galar doing very well _thanks_

Ash: I realized I kind of ran off without telling anyone but my mom, and I've only really talked to Serena Dawn and Kukui since…

Misty: we figured it out idiot

Misty: you were on tv again. That battle against the goth girl went viral.

Ash: oh I figured it was just local.

May: I knew because of Serena's paparazzi

Serena: damn I thought I lost them in Hoenn

i was napping: Ash

i was napping: why

i was napping: the

i was napping: heck

i was napping: is _Oshawott_ on your team?

Dawn: yeah I was surprised to see Infernape.

Ash: oh yeah I'm trying to train up a champion team.

Ash: really take the PWC head on

i was napping: and you chose OSHAWOTT? You really are a dumb kid.

Ash: hey! that's not fair to Oshawott! Even if I'm at a bit of a loss with him…

Brock: so how _is_ it going? Your battling looked hot on TV.

Serena: Ash no he's doing great

Serena: He's been in his head all week

Ash: Serena

Ash: I've got a great team, I _know_ I do

Ash: buuuut I might have had a match with Cynthia and gotten my ass dragged through the mud. She slaughtered me. Literally.

Serena: it was kinda hard to watch.

Dawn: damn Cynthia is cold

Brock: no mercy huh

Gary: ouch

Mallow: wait are we talking about THE Cynthia?

Ash: yup

Serena: yeah

Dawn: yes. She _adores_ Ash. No kidding.

Ash: didn't feel like it when she was slamming Riolu around with her Shellos

Paul: serves you right

Ash:

Dawn: he's been lurking the whole time hasn't he

Ash: FOR THE RECORD I did better than you

Ash: and I wasn't challenging her like a desperate loser, she wanted to see how strong _I_ was and challenged _me_

Paul: 0-6

Ash: that's it fight me

Ash: also you're wrong

Ash: 1-4-1, unlike a certain someone...

Serena: boys

Paul: … you took Cynthia 1-4-1?

Mallow: wow Ash that's actually so impressive

Iris: damn

Ash: yeah I lost but I still cant believe it

Ash: Riolu took her Shellos

Ash: and then Infernape and Togekiss drew

May: shit that's great Ash

Misty: wait Ash in all seriousness she challenged you?

Ash: yeah

Ash: I knew she was coming to Galar, and it's been a few years since she helped me with Meloetta in Unova, so I wanted to catch up and let her know that I'm coming for her lol. I didn't say that to her face haha

Ash: but we spent a whole day with her and it was nice

Ash: haven't done that since Undella

Misty: hmm

Serena: wait didn't she show up after the Kalos Crisis to check up on you?

Ash: oh u right

May: you two are literally right next to each other use words not texts

Serena: shh

Misty: interesting

Brock: ooh I see

Brock: I'm with Misty that is very interesting

i was napping: holy shit

Misty: i was napping you get it

Ash: what

Ash: guys

Ash: what do you know that I don't I know I won't work it out tell me

Misty: sorry Ash I can't say really that's up to Cynthia

Misty: just

Misty: I'm getting groomed to be an E4 member by Agatha. She's done a lot for me.

May: what

Tracey: isn't he the champion of the Orange Islands _and_ Alola already?

Mallow: no Kukui is champ in Alola Ash didn't want to stay

Gary: omg

Gary: omg omg omg wtf holy shit

Misty: Gary I fucking swear

Gary: yeah yeah sorry Ash you won't hear it from me

Ash: Hear WHAT?

i was napping: Cynthia Shirona, huh. God Damn.

Dawn: I mean he did meet Arceus

Dawn: Sinnoh's basically adopted him

Dawn: it makes a shocking amount of sense

Dawn: as Sinnoh's top coordinator I approve

May: you approve cause he's Ash

Misty: he has my support

Gary: me too

i was napping: me too

Ash: I'm so confused

Ash: But also Riolu and Serena are both asleep on me and I'm pretty tired to, might j drift off in this clearing

Ash: this was nice guys we should talk more often

Ash: gnight

Dawn: good night ash

Brock: sweet dreams

May: sleep well

Misty: good night clueless

Mallow: bye Ash

Gary: love ya

Gladion: now that he's asleep can I leave?

Misty: My Gyarados will eat you alive

Gladion: yes ma'am

Kiawe: is it just me, or did anyone else feel like they just missed an enormous amount of subtext?

Mallow: me too

Gladion: ugh

Sophocles: I'm just confused

Mallow: Eh, who needs Ash's old friends? Alola for the win!

i was napping: Alolans lmao

Dawn: I'm just so happy for both of them

Misty: we all are

**::**

Magnolia sighed in contentment, leaning back in her desk chair and taking a long sip of her tea. She'd had a nice relaxing day at her lab. There were no brats knocking down her door, her granddaughter had gone off with the Champion boy again to do a field study on Clobbopus in Circhester, which she knew as a thinly veiled excuse to sit in the hot springs and get Leon half-naked. She snorted at the thought. The Leon boy had heart, but he was dense as a rock. The day he could see past the brim of his own hat and see what was right in front of him would be the day she laid down her coat and gave the lab to Sonia.

Maybe then her granddaughter could fix the boy's atrocious fashion sense.

No, she was living the life of luxury today. Perhaps later she would go out into the gardens and spend some time observing the fae properties of Flabebe dust, or take a lovely walk around the lake and have a relaxing battle against a horde of angry Arroskuda. Magnolia let a light smile play over her lips at the thought. All these years, and she still found joy in her work-

 _"_ _You have one new message!"_ her Rotom Phone chirped.

Magnolia growled. Rotom tech, so pesky. Back in her day a trainer would have been lucky to have had a Pokedex, never mind an all-purpose tool that could think for itself. "Ignore it. I'm busy."

 _"_ _Sorry, Professor!"_ Rotom said, zooming in front of her face. _"No can do! It's marked Urgent_ and _Restricted, and as per your protocols-"_

Hissing, Magnolia snatched the phone out of the air and tapped open her email. She glared at the notification, tapping it open with a growing annoyance.

 _ **From**_ _:_ Ash Ketchum

 _ **Subject**_ _:_ Guess what I found in the Weald! (Level Two Restricted Information – Suggested L-Class Classification)

Magnolia skimmed the file. "Unregistered legendary… Zacien… Pink and purple lupine Pokemon – where do they _come_ from?" She swiped down. "Illusions… Misty Terrain… Sword… Sword? What on Earth? Why would a Pokemon give Ketchum a sword? At least he's keeping it; not my problem."

Briefly, Magnolia entertained the idea of herself wielding a sword before an army of researchers and Pokemon, standing triumphant over the enemies of ignorance, paperwork, and small children. She chuckled at the thought.

"A warning…"

 _"_ _Zacien said something about a coming storm,"_ Ash wrote in his missive. " _Something about a coming darkness – probably that has something to do with myths, so look into it?_ _Also, I think Zacien has a counterpart who possesses a shield, and there's a very good chance that Gloria, the new trainer, is its intender wielder, fyi. You might want to keep a better eye on her."_

"The Darkest Day," Magnolia whispered, mind spinning. She glanced up from her desk at her Ludvisk tank, which helped her to soothe her frazzled nerves, allowing her to wrap her head around the immediate next step.

_Sorry, Sonia dearest. Looks like you won't be doing any 'research' on your man candy today._

"Open a draft email to my granddaughter," Magnolia said, drumming her fingers on the head of her cane. "Tell her I have work for her to do. She can bring Leon if she must."

Suddenly her day didn't look so relaxing anymore. She'd have to make a new registration, and tell the boy's professors he'd made yet _another_ new discovery, and file more paperwork. She'd _known_ Ash Ketchum would create paperwork for her. Sighing, she read the last bit of the email.

_"_ _Maybe next time you can pay me ;), Ash Ketchum._

_P.S. Serena Yvonne was with me, make sure she gets cocredit on the discovery."_

"Brat," Magnolia said fondly.

She rose to her feet and made for her garden, where she liked to make her phone calls. She had work to do.

**::**

**the ash ketchum protection squad**

**Members: Brock, Misty, Gary, Dawn, May, Iris**

Iris: so we all got that, right?

May: maybe?

Misty: he always said he would become a Pokemon Master but he was such a kid

Misty: I never thought he'd go out and do it

Brock: Dawn you probably know Ash best at this point

Brock: what do you think?

Dawn: I think Cynthia will be really good for Ash

Dawn: and I'm so glad Serena and Ash are traveling together again

Dawn: I think they'll work out

May: mmm hard to picture

May: but it makes a lot of sense I suppose

Dawn: it really does

Iris: we all have to stop being kids some time

Misty: still… _champion…_

Dawn: say what you want but he deserves it. And so does Sinnoh. I trust Cynthia.

Brock: he sure does, Dawn

Brock: he sure does

**::**

_Something has shifted._

Greninja paused at the edge of the enormous waterfalls at the cusp of the Allearth Valley, perching on the edge of a tree branch overlooking the towering cliffs, balancing on one webbed foot and taking in the whole of the world before him. The aura within him rose and sang, trying in earnest to stretch out a thousand leagues away, north, to where he could feel, always, his former trainer's presence.

Landing limber on the branch next to him, Zygarde shifted down from its ten percent form to its core form, glancing up at Greninja. _"The Chosen One has awoken his aura."_

 _"Yes,"_ Greninja agreed. He glanced away, red eyes piercing in the direction of Galar.

_"You feel called to him once more. What is your aura telling you? Remember what I have taught you, young one, and look inward."_

He closed his eyes and felt for his [ _aura_ ]. He saw [ _darkness_ , _pain_ ] but there was also [ _light_ ], a brilliant sword which cut through his vision and cleaved him back into reality. Greninja bowed his head, recognizing the omen.

_"_ _He will need me. I will go to him. Soon."_

Zygarde nodded. _"You have learned and learned well, Young One. There is little more that I could teach you now that would not be better learned through experience or the tutelage of others. Wait until the time is right – do not be hasty. But when you depart once more to your destiny, you will do so with my blessing."_

 _"Thank you."_ There was deep, genuine admiration in his tone, a wearied compassion. Greninja sank to one knee and held out one hand for Zygarde to jump onto. Zygarde did, and allowed the younger Pokemon to press his head to its, closing its eyes.

 _"_ _You have done well, Greninja,"_ Zygarde said. _"But you cannot hide from your trainer and who you may become forever."_

Greninja rose. Together, they watched the sun set over the sacred forest, and waited for the new day to come.

**::**

**i wanna be the very best**

Clemont: Why did I wake up with 316 text messages?

Clemont: I feel like I missed something…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] How do you like dem interludes?
> 
> Bro college is exhausting. I was doing 1k-2k a day during quarantine but I legit don't have that kind of time right now, so I've cut back to focus the time I do have on my original work. Think of this as a present – cute, short, and the only fanfiction I'm writing this month. I wrote the textfic bits for lols at midnight like a month ago, and the little drabbles are fun glimpses into other characters. I hope you guys enjoy this, even if it's not a full chapter.
> 
> I'm prioritizing my studies (French, Physics, Philosophy, and English – solid) but I'll do my best to get a full October chapter out!
> 
> Anyway thank you to littledipper06, Darkknight55, misterbruh, Hall Gowrt, Temple27, crazydude13, Welcome-to-the-404, The N01 Master, Amourshipper35, Ri2, The great, Rajiv A. Rajaram, animeflunky, MjrGenMatt, fishlord17, Yanks1678, championmuru, Orcinus21, skyh1gh, Immortal Shooters, Name16, DaDragon562, luvanime4, Lexsequor, Infamous Player, Crankymcgranky, A_Simple_Girl, Demiblue97, Joey, and 6 guests for reviewing! Also, 200 follows! Also, 100 reviews! Also, 10,000 views! You guys rock!
> 
> Here are some specific review responses:
> 
> misterbruh and everyone else who asked about Greninja – Hopefully this chapter dropped some nice hints. I have a plan, don't worry.
> 
> Hall Gowrt – Next time, if you see any inconsistencies, I would love for you to point them out so I can fix them. I always accept concrit.
> 
> Temple27 – Charizard will make an appearance at some point, yes.
> 
> Guest – here's your top ten ranking, fam. Note that these are competitive rankings, not who's the best:
> 
> #1 – Leon
> 
> #2 – Lance
> 
> #3 – Cynthia
> 
> #4 – Steven
> 
> #5 – Tobias
> 
> #6 – Diantha
> 
> #7 – Raihan
> 
> #8 – Alder
> 
> #9 – Brandon
> 
> #10 – Flint
> 
> The great and everyone else who asked about lemons – There will NOT be explicit sex scenes in this story. Sorry. I don't have a problem with writing them, but I don't want to do them in fanfiction; that's not my jam.
> 
> Ri2 – hahaha yes omg honestly how Ash has made it so far without accidentally being crowned royalty is beyond me.
> 
> Guest #2 – Yes Delia knows. It's not a secret relationship. Delia was canvasing for Ash to get a SO anyways.
> 
> Name16 – The 19th, fam.
> 
> Guest #3 – Yes, Serena's Sister is currently on indefinite hiatus.
> 
> Anyways thank you to everyone for reading! Your reviews help me study and give me better grades in Physics haha – help a new college student out. Hope to see y'all October 19th!
> 
> Cheers, Allie


	7. Galar VI

Allison Illuminated

11/27/20

**::**

CALIBER

**::**

Trainers streamed up and down the grand stairway into Motostoke. The city soared above the Wild Area, alive, its gears churning in the morning air, great billowing clouds of steam towering above the plains and the grand brick palisades. Ash sat on the steps, leaning back against the smoothed brick, watching the clouds as Pikachu watched Kukui's image in the Rotom Phone with even disapproval.

 _"_ _I'm sorry,_ " Kukui said, his voice carrying over the urban bustle. " _I didn't realize you would be so opposed to being tracked – I was honestly shocked you weren't, back then. I should have asked."_

Ash sighed. A flock of Swablu soared through a gap in the clouds; he turned, looking across the steps to where the river ran low in the distance. He couldn't stay mad at Kukui, not really, not with the amount of affection he held toward his closest father figure, but the fear still gripped at his heart and he was having trouble moving past it. Oak, Cynthia, Kukui. Adults he loved and trusted with his life. There was nobody on that list he didn't _want_ to know where he was.

"You should have," Ash agreed.

Pikachu nudged his hand, and Ash scratched the back of his partner's head.

In the display, Kukui groaned and reclined back in his desk chair. The familiar classroom peeked out from behind him, bathing in the evening Alolan moon. _"It was new tech. The signal tracking needed Rotom tech, both to find the unique frequency and so Rotom's intelligence could control who received it. It's safe, foolproof. You would have to break into my lab or Oak's lab to access it and our security is good-"_

"The security is always good. You think the security on the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs wasn't the best in the world?" _Why are you trying to justify this_? Ash wanted to yell, but he held his tongue. He _trusted_ Kukui. He _wanted_ Kukui to know he was safe.

 _"Ash. You go missing too often and I was afraid for you."_ Kukui's voice strained. _"I've heard the stories. I've read the old news. I know you've been presumed dead before and you've dropped off the radar for weeks._ _It was different when you weren't on your own – I was responsible for you, and I made a promise to your mom that'd I'd keep an eye on you-"_

Ash narrowed his eyes, still not looking at Kukui. "I've been responsible for myself since I got my license at ten," he said. "Living with you didn't change that. You- You're- You're not my guardian."

 _"Oh, so I was just the professor who let you live rent-free in his house for a year?"_ Kukui snapped. _"I had a- a- right to know you were safe, Ash! I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean you have to!"_

Lighting sharp, springing up, Ash whipped around to glare daggers at Kukui, who flinched. "Have you been stalked since you were ten?" he snarled, a strange blue film creeping into the edges of his vision. "Have you been captured? Attacked? Spied on? Have you been on the hit list of nearly every major criminal organization in the world? Why don't _you_ see the end of the world and come back and tell me you'd like to make it easier for the next bad guy with a legendary and a god complex to track me down."

"Pikapi!" A light shock hit Ash's side, startling Ash out of his anger – Pikachu stared up at him, ears flattened against the side of his head, arms crossed over his chest.

Ash blinked, deflating back to the steps, and gave Pikachu a tired look. "Thanks, buddy," he murmured, massaging his temples. His aura wasn't supposed to be so reactive. He'd never _had_ enough aura for it to rise so easily to the surface, or if he had, it had been locked so deeply within himself, even his deepest anger had never been enough to bring it out. He remembered Korrina's Lucario, how it had lost itself. Out of control. Feral. That wasn't Ash, that wasn't how he operated, but he felt such an acute sense of betrayal-

 _"_ _What was that?"_ Kukui asked, his tone strange. " _What happened? Why did your eyes turn blue?"_

He took a long, deep breath and released the worst of his turmoil. Zen crept back in – the air was clear, the surroundings lively, the day still young. Serena was waiting for him back at their apartment and he was talking to Kukui, one of the people he cherished most in the world. Pikachu jumped into Ash's lap, sensing his need for calm, and Ash gave him a grateful smile.

"Aura," Ash said shortly, meeting Kukui's eyes through the camera. "It's new. Or old, I suppose, but it's been… waking up since I hatched Riolu. It's nothing to worry about, really – Cynthia said she's going to track down Riley for me so I can get some training, or I can go to Rota for help if it gets bad enough."

Kukui had a gobsmacked expression for a moment, but it melted away into a distant sadness. Ash might not have been the most intuitive when it came to other people, but he could read that expression easily enough. There was some trust lost, between them, and it wouldn't be repaired so easily. _"I can't say I'm surprised,_ " Kukui said softly, twisting his wedding band around his finger. _"If anyone would pick up an ancient forgotten talent, it would be you. I don't blame you for keeping that out of your file, either. Be careful, though. Alright? Can you promise me that, at least?"_

Ash sighed, looking skyward. He clasped his hands between his knees, the brick stairs rising beneath him, searching for answers in the distant clouds. "I always am," he said. "And I forgive you. I just want to know these things." Throat dry, he changed in subject. "How's Burnet? Is the baby coming along?"

 _"_ _You wanna see her?"_ Kukui asked, and Ash eagerly nodded. _"Burnet!"_

When Burnet walked onscreen, her pregnant belly visible beneath her maternity blouse, Ash couldn't help but perk up, grinning at the camera. Burnet beamed back at him, waving and peering over Kukui's shoulder. _"Hi, Ash!"_

"Oh man, you look great!" Ash chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "When's your due date? I gotta know when I have to come and visit!"

 _"_ _Just three months from now,_ " Burnet said. " _And what a relief that'll be. I can't wait to get this little bugger out into the world. He's got to meet big brother Ash after all, doesn't he?_ "

"You bet!"

As Kukui and Burnet laughed at his enthusiasm, Ash's thoughts drifted once more. _Pregnancy, huh,_ he thought, leaning back against the stairs. _Man, am I glad I'll never have to do that!_ Ash did like kids though – maybe someday he'd want a kid of his own. He could picture it now, living in a nice little house and taking care of a family of little blond brats- Blond…

Ash turned bright red at the realization that he'd been contemplating starting a family with Serena – and everything that entailed. He shook his head vigorously to clear it. Pikachu shot him a strange look.

They'd only been together for a week! Arceus, he was jumping the gun; but now that Ash _knew_ how Serena felt, it was like the curtain had been peeled back on a lifetime of traveling with girls and listening to Brock moan about his dating woes. He _knew_ things about dating! _Hah! Take that, Misty! Who's the dense one now?_ Once the initial stupefaction had worn off, Ash had become more and more excited about the idea of dating Serena. Which was a thing. That happened. To him. So what – he _wanted_ to think about all the mushy stuff he'd always left to his female friends (and Brock) to worry about, like kissing and dates and love and romance and marriage and kids and-

Ash's brain mildly short-circuited, again, as it _really_ hit him what it meant for Burnet to be pregnant with Kukui's child.

 _"_ _All good, Ash?"_ Kukui asked, his words distantly registering in Ash's brain. _"You zoned out there for a second."_

"Oh man," Ash said.

Burnet frowned through the screen. " _Honey_?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'm so good. I'm _great_. It was- talking to you- Yeah!" Ash sprang to his feet, pumping his fist, the wind whipping the ends of his hair. Kukui, Burnet, and Pikachu stared at Ash in complete confusion. He gave them a broad, determined smile. "I'll be the best older brother you've ever seen!" he declared. "Just you wait!"

Bewildered, Kukui gave Ash a thumbs-up. _"That's the spirit! I like your enthusiasm!"_

"And then I'll have a bunch of my own kids too!" Ash exclaimed.

 _"_ _Yeah you wi- Wait a second."_ Panicking, gripping the edge of his screen, Kukui shouted, _"You're not allowed to have kids until you're thirty! Use protection! Don't-"_

Ash gave Kukui an impish grin – he had been kidding (mostly) but it was satisfying to yank the professor's chain after the tracking issue. "It was nice talking to you!" he beamed. "I gotta go find Serena. See ya!"

The video feed on Rotom's screen blipped out.

Pikachu sighed.

"C'mon," Ash said to Pikachu. "You've gotta admit that was pretty good."

Looking up at his trainer, Pikachu crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Pika…"

"Oh, relax." Waving Pikachu off, Ash started the long trek back to his apartment, Pikachu following at his heels. Thrusting his hands into his vest pockets, Ash watched the steam billow through the sky, smiling to himself. "You know me, don't you buddy? Me and Serena, we got all the time in the world. I won't take things too fast, no way! Cool, calm, and collected. Besides, we gotta focus on winning the Pokemon World Championships! Professor Kukui and Burnet are in love; there's no way we'll get there any time soon, right?"

"Cha…"

**::**

Ash decided he was in love with Serena.

Rocketing toward Hammerlocke at top speeds, the grand fortress with its arrayed steel spokes towering over the city, they clung to Dragonite's back. Serena had her arms wrapped around Ash's stomach and her knees clenched against his hips. "You know how you're always making suicidal jumps off tall places?" Serena shouted. "I wanna do something really stupid!"

Ash's eyes widened. They were getting awfully close to the city to have room for stupid. "What?" he shouted back.

He twisted where he sat; Loosening her grip on him, Serena shoved her hat into Ash's arms, winking at him. "Ready for some impromptu high-altitude performing?" she asked

"Serena-"

Laughing, Serena drew a pokeball and jumped off of Dragonite into the open air, whooping in joy as she spun away with a flourish. Ash cried out in alarm and directed Dragonite downward after her. Hammerlocke rose toward them at dizzying speeds; all Galar was laid out below them, the glistening rivers, the dark forests, the desert they had crossed on their way from Motostoke. Serena drew her arms to her chest, closed her eyes, and corkscrewed through the air like a figure skater.

"Altaria, I choose you!"

Ash exhaled in relief when Serena landed deftly on Altaria's back, his pure terror quickly replaced by an astonished exhilaration. They accelerated; Serena guided Altaria into a tight spiral around Dragonite, her hair whipping around her face, eyes locked on the ground. She yelled a command Ash couldn't hear, and Altaria pulled out, trailing a cloud of blue sparkles – _Cotton Guard,_ Ash deciphered – in her wake. A slow grin creeping into his expression, Ash shot after her.

Now that he knew his girlfriend wasn't falling to her death, Ash let his fear go. He didn't know Serena's plan, but he could feel her leading him on, hinting at something, and he could see the black specks of people beginning to gather in the streets below. Serena wanted to put on a show, and Ash trusted her. And he was more than capable of playing along.

 _She might not know what she wants in the future,_ Ash thought admiringly, pulling a tight barrel roll through a sea of sparkles, _but performing is in her blood._

They were flying skyward, now. "Moonblast!" Serena cried, extending her hand up. Trilling, Altaria launched a Moonblast into the open air above the city on a lazy trajectory, then whipped up a quick wind to keep it skybound. The pink sphere hovered, and Serena called, "Dragon Pulse!" The draconic energy, adverse to the fairy orb, whipped a wicked disc around the Moonblast, circling faster as Ash and Dragonite began to circle near top speed around Serena and Altaria. The Dragon Pulse and the Moonblast spun in midair – faster, faster.

Serena cast out from Altaria's back and motioned to Ash. "Now!"

Bracing himself, Ash pulled Dragonite out of the spiral and held Serena's hat closer to his chest. Grace and elegance were traits Ash had never possessed. What he had to add was power.

"Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper Beam hit the Moonblast head-on. The resulting explosion rang through the entire city like fireworks, and the fizzling sparkles descended in grand streamers over Hammerlocke. On the ground below, cheers rang out.

Dragonite roared in triumph; Altaria trilled again. The two dragon types circled each other, drawn together, Ash's gentle nudges falling on deaf ears, suddenly entranced by one another. Ash shot Serena a confused look, but Serena was beaming at him and cheering, and he couldn't fight the enormous blush that crossed his face. The spirit was infectious; he thrust his fist into the air and shouted, "Alright!" Altaria's body began to thrum with the dark crackling energy of a Dragon Dance, and Ash could feel Dragonite respond beneath him, a deep rumble running through his Pokemon's frame. To his astonishment, Dragonite trembled, then began to glow the same. _No way…_

Together, Altaria and Dragonite's Dragon Dance led them through the clouds and down to the city, circling the grand bastion. Ash and Serena locked eyes, and an amazed understanding passed between them.

And they returned to earth.

Ash leaped off of Dragonite and went to Serena, leaving his Pokemon to stare at Altaria in a new light. Serena's cheeks were flushed from the flight, her eyes alight in exhilaration. The crowd gathered around them, applauding, but Ash only had eyes for her – he took her hat and pulled it back onto her head, stepping close enough so only Serena could hear him. "You retaught Dragonite Dragon Dance," he said, taking her hands.

"I thought you'd be more mad that I didn't warn you I was going to jump off of Dragonite," Serena said, giving him a soft, private smile tinged with embarrassment.

"That would be hypocritical of me," Ash said, and they both laughed. "But yeah, I guess you could have warned me."

She blushed. "It was spur of the moment."

Shaking his head, Ash, with only a cursory glance at the crowd, overcoming his momentary hesitation, gave Serena a kiss, which she eagerly returned. She reached up and threw her arms around his shoulders. Ash eased into the kiss. It boggled his mind how soft her lips were, how good her strawberry shampoo smelled, the way she responded to him so easily in little luxurious exhalations and curling touches.

Ash broke away for air. "Have you always been so impulsive?" he breathed.

Laughing, Serena gazed into his eyes, somewhere between sheepish and giddy. "Always," she agreed. "I used to be too shy to act on them, though, so really it's your fault." She brushed his cheek with her index finger. "You should be glad I traveled alone when I was in Hoenn – I would've constantly given my traveling companions heart attacks."

"Mm," Ash hummed, and went in for another kiss.

"Well, look who it is! That was quite the show, Ash. You really showed these people a champion time!"

Ash and Serena broke apart, and turned to see Leon cutting through the crowd, flanked by a man he didn't recognize. Ash could tell they were important, though; the murmurs directed at the man on the right made that clear, even through the exclamations at Leon's presence. Leon was poorly dressed as always. His companion, though, wore a fine gray suit and had well-coiffed hair and a lazy smile, although there was a cunning glint in his eyes that put Ash on edge. _Who is he_? Ash wondered, putting on a friendly face for Leon. "Leon!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you, man. How's it going?"

"Isn't it a fine day?" Leon asked, spreading his arms wide. He made a fist and struck a passionate pose, earning 'ooh's from the crowd. Ash recognized his champion persona – the man was different in private than on TV. _I don't blame him; there are a lot of people here._ "I've got a battle later today and I'm rearing to go! And man did seeing that performance make me pumped! You've got style, Ash, and I've been watching you climb up the rankings. I'm counting down the days till you can give me a proper match."

Ash gave Leon a confident smirk, tipping the brim of his cap. "You bet."

"And what a treat was it to see Serena Yvonne perform in person!" Leon exclaimed, turning his attention to Serena, who stood proudly at Ash's side. "My friend Sonia – have you met Sonia?"

"I have," Ash said.

"Absolutely _adores_ contests. I actually think I make her jealous cause I'm friends with Aria, and now she'll be even more jealous I've met you." Leon grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "Small world, huh? I didn't know you and Ash were going out."

"It's a recent development," Serena admitted, taking Ash's arm. "But we've been friends for years. I'm glad you liked it – I was worried when I saw you that you might've thought the fireworks was an attack, or something." She laughed, scratching the back of her head. "The explosion was louder than I was expecting."

Leon waved her off. "Harmless fun," he said. "How can I argue with giving the fine citizens of Hammerlocke a free show?"

The crowd cheered. Leon grinned and struck his signature pose, and they cheered more. Ash watched Leon, admiring him the more he watched him work his fans. _He's always having fun. I_ _t's amazing_ _, even though I don't think I'll ever be so happy-go-lucky._

"Truly, that was marvelous." The unknown man stepped forward, clapping for Ash and Serena. Serena glanced at Ash when he tensed, taking a little step forward to put himself in front of her. "You've both recently moved to Galar, yes? Then on behalf of the Pokemon League and this region, I'd like to welcome the both of you. I am Chairman Rose, and, I can't lie, I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

Ash stiffened further. He had alarm bells going off in his head about that man and somehow he doubted that both Champion Leon _and_ Chairman Rose had _happened_ to see his performance. His plastered grin became even faker; he shifted closer to Serena. "It's nice to meet you!" he exclaimed. "You have? How long? Did our performance take you away from something important?"

Rose waved him off. "Oh, not at all. I was simply inspecting the power plant here, routine check-ups, and when I heard the fireworks I simply had to see what was happening. I run Galar's premier power company, you see: Macro Cosmos."

"You run Macro Cosmos _and_ the Pokemon League?" Serena asked incredulously.

"Macro Cosmos?" Ash asked.

"I know that company," Serena said. "They've been trying to break into Kalos for years – and failed, of course. Kalos prides itself on having all publicly owned and free utilities, and it's _quite_ illegal to try and sell necessities like electricity and tap water. Diantha would never let it happen."

Chuckling, Rose scratched the back of his neck. "So you know of some our less successful ventures," he said, giving Serena an easy smile. "Can you blame us for trying to expand? Besides, our power grids are world renowned for their security – we aided in the reconstruction after the Kalos Crisis when all of Lumiose City went dark, of course." That earned a reaction from _both_ Ash and Serena, but Rose pressed on, his expression turning pensive. "All for the good of the people, of course. We're concerned with the future of the Galar Region first and foremost, and this power plant is the most important in the whole region. If you don't mind me asking…" Rose's sharp eyes flicked to Ash's back, where Zacien's sword was strapped behind his pack. "What's that you've got there?"

 _Nope. Absolutely not._ Ash grinned sheepishly, patting the hilt of the sword. "Sorry, man. Professor business. Professor Magnolia would murder me if I let her research leak to the public before it's ready, and I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

Rose laughed, nodding. "No, no, of course not. I can't say I fancy getting the wrong end of Magnolia's stick." Leon winced in a way that said he had _definitely_ felt the wrong end of Magnolia's stick before.

The lie hadn't stuck. But it hadn't needed to. The distrust was already sewn, and Ash had sent Rose the message he needed to, whatever the man's game was – _you can't mess with Ash Ketchum._

He geared up for more confrontation, but Serena came to his rescue. "We really have to get going," she said, shrugging apologetically. "I made the both of us late. I'm glad you enjoyed the performance, Chairman, Champion Leon. Maybe we'll see you around?"

"For sure," Leon said. "I gotta get to know you guys better. Give me a ring, we'll find time."

"Sure thing, Leon," Ash easily agreed. He liked Leon plenty – and now that Rose was on his radar, he wanted to know _exactly_ the relationship Rose had with Leon.

"Oh, and Miss Yvonne," Rose said, turning his attention to Serena, oblivious to the way Ash bristled. "Galar is always on the lookout for performers and coordinators, and Aria is always so protective of her performers. I heard you're a free agent these days, and the league is always on the lookout for quality talent. If you ever want a job, feel free to call the league and let us know. I'm sure we can work something out."

Serena hid her flinch, leveling Rose a cool look. "I'll keep it in mind," she said, "but I'm afraid I'm a bit of a free spirit these days, Chairman. Aria couldn't keep me in Kalos, and I'll take her mentorship over a corporate position here any day." Her eyes drifted deliberately to Leon's cape, which overflowed with ugly sponsorship decals. Leon cringed. "I'm sure you understand."

Something ugly flitted across Rose's face. "Of course, dear," he said, voice slick. "All you need to do is call if you change your mind."

Serena gave him a sweet smile.

**::**

"I don't trust Rose."

"Neither do I."

"I didn't like that at all." Ash paced on the battlements of the bastion near the armory, which was their intended destination. "He knows too much and he has too much power – I don't like that he was interested in me and I don't like that he was interested in the sword and I _really_ don't like that he was interested in you. And maybe I'm reading too much into it but damn it if I haven't played this game before." Ash grit his teeth, trying to keep his emotions under control. "He reminds me entirely too much of Lusamine or Lysandre."

"Yeah. No. I believe you. I agree with you," Serena said, and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash threw a furtive look back over his shoulder, worried for a moment that somebody might be eavesdropping. He dropped into his aura sight for a moment and breathed in relief – the only life forms nearby besides them was the blacksmith working in the armory, a flock of Rookidees, and a Grimer seeping down a nearby gutter. "What do you want to do?"

Ash reached back to put his hand on the hilt of the sword. "I don't want to let this out of my possession," he said. "If he knows about the sword – which he clearly does, even though I marked it above his classification – he'll know where we're bringing it. I say we don't live it here."

"And then do what with it?" Serena asked. She leaned back against the battlements, frowning, and crossed her arms.

"We could bring it to Rota."

"Rota- Ash _._ Yeah, Rose is creepy but that doesn't mean we have to go all the way to _Rota_ to get the blade restored and evaluated."

"Why not?" Ash asked stubbornly. "Rota is as safe as anywhere in the world, and I need to get there eventually anyway to ask about aura. We have the money and no set agenda. Queen Ilene would like you."

"Right, but we're here now." Sighing, Serena pushed off from the wall and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash ducked his head but met her eyes anyway, trying and failing to keep the tension off his face. "I know your trust issues got worse while you were in Alola," she murmured. "But we can't go flying around the world off an intuition, Ash, not even your intuition."

"I'm usually right," Ash muttered.

"You are," Serena agreed. "But Rose hasn't done anything. He might never do anything – for all we know, he's a well-meaning chairman who happens to be a bit too reminiscent of some people we'd rather not remember. We'll get the sword restored and that'll be that. And, you know what, if it goes missing we'll get it back. We always do. And we'll have a prime suspect to investigate."

Ash sucked in a breath through his teeth. He didn't like it but he knew Serena was right. "What if he has Leon in his pocket? It won't matter than we have the rights of things if the law won't take our side."

Serena sighed again and pulled Ash into a tight hug. "Cynthia. Diantha. The international police. We have allies, Ash, it'll be _fine._ "

Her embrace was comforting. Closing his eyes, he let her soothe his anxiety, its irrationality becoming clear as he calmed down. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, breathing in her scent.

"It's okay."

They broke apart, and Ash glanced at Pikachu. "I would have talked myself down eventually," he said, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ancient stone. "I know I'm being paranoid but it's hard to help, sometimes. I- I don't want to lay it on you-"

"You're not," Serena said in a resolute tone that left no room for disagreement. She gave Ash a fierce look; stepping back into his space, she placed her palm on his chest. "We're in this together, and I'm here for you. That's what dating means, right? I know we're new at it, but I'm glad I can be here to help talk you down and not leave it all to Pikachu." Pikachu laughed, scratching his head sheepishly and looking away. Serena gave Pikachu a fond smile. "Not that you're not excellent at that. But… You can trust me." Serena looked back at Ash, her blue eyes holding an intensity that captured his attention. "I know you already do. You wouldn't have let me jump off of Dragonite, otherwise. I want you to see that."

"Zacien told us to protect the sword," Ash protested weakly, knowing he was helpless in her gaze.

"You're right. _Us._ " Serena took a determined step forward, coming even closer to him, inhaling deeply. "Let me stand by your side. I can shoulder your burdens with you; I can be strong when you can't, and all you have to do is let me."

Ash dropped his eyes. "I can't ask you to do that."

That earned a soft huff. "Too bad. You can't ask for what I'm offering you freely. That's not how the heart works." Serena lifted his chin and smiled at Ash. "I want this," she whispered. "I told you. I want to be strong for you, more than anything."

Something clicked in Ash's memory, and suddenly he was awash with memories from Kalos. Memories of Serena seeking him out in the crowd, cheering him on at battles, and looking to him during her performances. All the times she was the one who stopped Team Rocket and stood in the front lines against Team Flare. He remembered when he caught sick and Serena battled Jimmy in his stead, dressing up in his clothes so he wouldn't have to turn away a challenge. _Oh,_ Ash realized. _That's what Serena's love looks like._ It was so simple – and yet it had taken him years to see it. In that moment of realization, though, it meant everything.

"Okay."

Serena kept smiling, but it changed definition. Not in the way she looked at him; that had hardly changed since he'd known her. No, he saw the hidden layers, the warmth cached away for his eyes alone. "Okay?" she echoed.

"Okay. I trust you. We'll restore the sword here." Ash leaned in for a quick kiss, then turned to the armory, drawing the wrapped sword from his back. He held it up, the paper shadowed by the midday sun. "But the second it's ready, it's staying with me."

Serena laughed. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I think you'll look dashing walking around with a sword at your hip all the time."

"You bet!"

**::**

"This is pure Pokemon steel." The armorer set the blade down on the table and shook his head in amazement. "Where on _earth_ did you find this? I'd think it a Honedge, or even an Aegislash, if the quality of the steel weren't higher than anything I've ever had the pleasure of sampling. I mean, this is pushing the highest quality ever recorded, and that was a _Heatran_. It must have taken a millenia to rust this much, I'd say. Either that, or the steel's got some kind of property that's causing it to oxidate faster. Reckon I'll have to make some progress to find out."

"If you see how rare it is, then you'll know why we're worried," Ash said, holding tight to Serena's hand. "We don't want to publicize this – this is official professor business. That's a one of a kind artifact and we can't afford it falling into the wrong hands. Can you be discrete?"

The armorer – a rather round, jolly man with a big orange beard – scoffed at Ash. "Boy, I've been dealing with professor business since before you were born. My family used to work metal for kings and their courts, and peeping to the wrong people was enough to get you executed. Nobody plays games in my workshop, you have my word, not unless they want to find themselves staring the wrong way at my Mega Metagross." The man flicked a keystone embedded into his hat and winked. "You have my word. It's payment enough to get to work such a treasure. A man only gets to take art like this on his anvil a few times in his life."

Ash relaxed, his easy grin resurfacing. He liked the armorer, and knowing he had firepower on his side put him more at ease. "Wow," Serena said, leaning in for a better look at the keystone. "How'd you get the keystone? I thought Galar gave up on Mega Evolution when Dynamax was invented."

"You're Kalosian, aren't you," the armorer deadpanned.

Serena made an affronted noise.

She got a knowing grunt in return as Ash hid his amusement. "Been in my family for generations; so has the Beldum line. Don't go disregarding our history just cause Macro Cosmos and them's put a fancy new coat on it all, now." The armorer gave Ash and Serena a knowing look. "Galar goes deeper than the surface, we do. You kids seem sharp; I'd keep that in mind when you go exploring. You'll learn a lot more with your eyes open. Now go on; shoo; I've got to get to work."

"Thank you!" Ash called, turning to leave. "We'll be back soon as you call!"

The armorer grunted and threw a rough 'course' back over his shoulder.

**::**

" _Here we go-zz!"_ cried the Rotom Drone, spinning in a happy circle in midair. Ash knew the PWC opening spiel by heart, now – it used to be that the refs for important battles would spice up their scripts based on who was fighting, but ever since in-person referees had been set aside in favor of Rotom tech, the lines were always the same. " _"This official Pokemon World Championship match between the challenger Ash Ketchum, ranked #_ _512_ _, and the defender,_ _Sue Lugic_ _, ranked #_ _482_ _, will now commence! Each combatant may use two Pokemon; the match will start when both contestants send out their Pokemon!"_

His opponent of the day giggled as he mouthed along with the drone, making exaggerated hand motions, and then bowed along with Pikachu. Sue wore a Goomy shirt and a pair of Poison-type barrettes, and she had an easy smile. "Oh, you're funny," she laughed, thrusting her hands into her jean pockets. "The TV didn't do you credit at all, Ash Ketchum. I might even feel bad when I snap your win streak, you know."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ash boasted, and Pikachu struck a ready pose, cheeks sparking. "I remember you – you were at the Lumiose Conference and the Vertress conference, right? You're the slug girl – and I still haven't lost a PWC battle. You'll have to put up a better showing against me than you did against Alain!"

Sue hummed, tossing her net ball with a cocky smirk. "The one you lost against?"

"I-"

"And I made it to quarters at Vertress, and I remember a certain someone losing to Cameron…"

"Hey!"

"Now, if only you stopped swapping out your team all the time-"

Ash spluttered. "At least I don't only train slug Pokemon!" he shouted, falling for the bait completely.

Sue gave Ash a haughty look, flipping her blonde hair back over her shoulder. "I'll have you know I train centipedes too," she sniffed, her enthused smirk giving away that she was teasing. "Also primordial oozes. There's quite a lot of diversity there, I'll have you know."

"Oi, Ash!" Serena called from the sideline, where she sat cross-legged in the middle of a knot of tree roots, brushing Delphox's tail. "Stop flirting with Sue and start the battle already!"

Turning bright red, Ash stammered out a response. "I- I wasn't- But- I wasn't flirting! This is trash talk! Battle business! She's gotta know she's going down!"

Giggling, Serena exchanged a glance with Sue. "Definitely flirting!" Serena called back.

"I was flirting," Sue agreed, giving Ash a sly grin.

Unable to muster a response, his mouth flapping like a Magikarp, Ash gave up. He crossed his arms and pouted at Pikachu. "They're being mean to me."

Pikachu shrugged. "Cha."

"Oh, not you too…"

Losing her facade, Sue broke out laughing, clutching her chest, as Rotom started beeping in irritation that they hadn't yet sent out their Pokemon. "Oh man, you're too easy," she crowed. "Seriously. You're almost as bad as my girlfriend and she's dense as a rock." Sue shot a glance at Serena. "Don't worry, princess. I'm not stepping on your toes here"

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry, idiots. Don't make me sit here all morning."

"Sure. Goodra!"

As Goodra came out onto the battlefield, pumped up and ready to fight, slime dripping down its short forearms, Ash relaxed as they finally entered the safe terrain of battling. He could handle a Goodra – but women were another matter entirely. His choice of Pokemon was easy. "Dragonite!"

Dragonite roared onto the battlefield, and they both went into action.

"Rain Dance!"

"Dragon Dance!"

Serena groaned and reached for her umbrella; the rain clouds rose fast over the battlefield, pouring down over the packed dirt and sinking into Goodra's gooey skin. Dragonite rose into the air, glowing with reddish black energy, roaring in satisfaction as the power boost hit. Ash gave Sue a savage grin as she cursed. "Don't let him keep charging! Ice Beam!"

"Dodge!" The ice beam went wide. "Hyper Beam!"

Rearing back, Dragonite's eyes glowed as he unleashed a massive Hyper Beam. It gouged through the rain, vaporizing the water, and barely stopped in an explosive collision with a Hydro Pump, which exploded in Goodra's face. The opposing Pseudo-Legendary went staggering back; Sue gaped at Ash.

"Arceus, Ketchum," she breathed. "Where the hell were you hiding this kinda firepower the last time I saw you battle?"

"Haven't you heard?" Ash asked, swiping under his nose. "I'm coming for Master Ball tier. Had a few revelations, got my A-Team together, and now nothing's gonna stop me."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Hyper Beam!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Fly through the smoke – use Hurricane to disorient Goodra!"

Sue and Goodra threw their arms up as the smoke from the collision of the beams blew into their faces, lashing into Goodra's form with destructive velocity, blowing the dragon type back. The haze settled – and Dragonite's glowing eyes shone through the gloom. "Dragon Pulse!" The pulse blew Goodra out of the mist and straight across the battlefield toward where Ash was, leaving Dragonite haunting the smokescreen between Sue and her Pokemon.

"I can't see anything!" Sue cried. "Goodra, are you okay? Double down on the Rain Dance!"

Ash smirked. "Dragon Dance again!"

Goodra paled as Dragonite spiraled up into the gathering clouds, which washed away the haze. So did Sue. "Ah, shit."

"Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonite's attack crashed into Goodra with enough destructive force to crater the ground around Goodra's feet. Goodra went flying back through the rain and collapsed at Sue's feet, unconscious. Serena and Delphox cheered; Sue recalled her Pokemon, shooting Ash a lopsided grin. "Nice job," she said. "You set up on me. But this one's not over yet!" She drew a second net ball and cast it onto the battlefield. "Muk!"

Muk slimed into the center of the battlefield, belching noxious fumes at Dragonite. The blob of toxic sludge seemed entirely unconcerned to be staring down a hypercharged Dragonite. Ash grinned; he wondered how his own Muk was doing. Sue had good taste in Pokemon. "Ready?"

The only warning Ash got was the way her eyes promised sadistic retribution, but, really, he should have seen it coming. "Minimize!"

Ash groaned as Muk started seeping away into the ground. "Oh, you're joking. Dragonite, don't let it! Hyper Beam!"

"Acid Armor!"

Ash sucked in a sharp breath as Muk tanked the Hyper Beam, continuing to seep away into the earth. He knew this strategy. He knew what Sue wanted him to do, but he'd never land an effective hit on Muk unless he sprung the trap. "Get in close and use Dragon Pulse!" Ash called. "Put as much damage down on Muk as you can before it gets hard to hit."

Shooting through the air, Dragonite came in low along the ground, rocketing toward where Muk rested in Goodra's crater. Purple energy charged in his mouth; he unleashed it directly onto Muk as Sue cried, "Toxic!"

The poison bubbled beneath Dragonite's skin, and Ash sighed. _Can I even blame her? A Toxic stall is as good as any way to take down Dragonite, especially since we're not on the clock._

"You're fighting dirty," he called.

"True." Sue tilted her head, considering Dragonite, who winced in poison-induced pain as he winged away from Muk. "But I want to win. It's not unbeatable – if it was I'd be Master Ball tier. Any _champion_ could take me down easy, right? So where does that leave you? Minimize!"

"Go in low again for another Dragon Pulse."

"Gunk Shot!"

The wave of poison forced Dragonite to veer off and wing his way around the stadium, the poison slowly spreading through his system. At this point, Muk was mostly underground, slowly beginning to disperse over the battlefield. Ash grit his teeth – he needed to end it. "Dragon Dance one more time. Muk can't stop you."

"Gunk Shot again!"

But Dragonite was too fast. He rose high above the battlefield, where the Rain Dance had cleared, and circled, waiting for direction. Ash took a second to consider the situation. He glanced at Serena. She had her eyes locked on him, and there wasn't a shred of doubt on her face. It gave him confidence and an idea.

"Hey, Dragonite!" Ash called. Dragonite, wincing in pain, swooped around to look down at Ash. "If Muk wants to spread out over the battlefield, then we'll just have to take out the battlefield! Got it? I want you to start at the center and Hyper Beam the ground until you force him out, alright?"

Dragonite roared in acknowledgment, angled down, and unleashed a blinding wave of energy onto the battlefield. The subsequent explosions rocked the forest, sending shockwaves through the trees and dust and smoke billowing high into the sky. Ash watched the battlefield in terse silence as his Pokemon slowly and methodically obliterated it, waiting for Sue to recall Muk. After about fifteen seconds of pure destruction, Sue called, "Stop! Stop, you can stop now."

Dragonite held his fire, his entire body rigid from exhaustion and poison. As the dust cleared, Muk became visible in the center of the crater, spirals in its eyes.

_"_ _Muk is unable to battle! Ketchum leads 3-1!"_

Whistling, Sue recalled Muk. She looked at Ash with newfound respect. "Alright, then," she said, scratching the back of her head. "I'm beginning to think all that at the beginning wasn't just hot air, Ketchum. Always thought you were just a kid but I guess you're really going pro, now."

"Thanks," Ash said, shooting Dragonite a concerned glance as his Pokemon landed. "You battle full-time, right?"

Sue nodded. "Yup. I'm not the best but I make an honest living, I suppose. I get to travel and see the world, go wherever I want; I spend all of my time with my Pokemon. I win enough exhibition battles, get the odd sponsor, and I make enough to scrape by." She blushed, shooting a wry glance at her pokeballs. "I make most of my money these days off of a line of Slugma and Goomy plushies these days, honestly. My brand. They sell well in Unova – Castelia and Nimbasa and whatnot."

"Huh." Ash glanced at Serena, who seemed equally interested, then back at Sue. "Wanna get lunch with us after this?" he asked. "I'd love to pick your brain on how professional battlers make money. We're in our own apartment for the first time, and, well, I've won a bunch of tournaments and the first Alola league last year but our savings won't last forever."

"Sure," Sue agreed. "But shouldn't we finish the battle? Your Dragonite's still poisoned."

Dragonite snorted at the implication that he couldn't take the poison, but his wings drooped and Ash knew Sue was right.

"It's your move."

"Magcargo!"

Magcargo appeared on the battlefield with a flash and the temperature of the battlefield immediately rose, the fire-type's oppressive heat pooling out from the enormous hole their battle had carved. Ash recognized the Pokemon as Sue's ace – he'd watched it battle before. _What can it do… Shell Smash, right? She'd be stupid to use that so early, so she's gonna stick to offense to take Dragonite down as soon as possible; definitely no toxic stalling. Fire_ _and rock_ _, so if she has STAB it'll be rock… Stone Edge? Maybe Rock Tomb or Ancient Power? My best bet is to keep distance and height, probably, but sooner rather than later the poison's gonna slow Dragonite down… Right!_

"Ready?" Ash called, and Sue nodded. "Hyper Beam!"

"Protect!"

The supercharged Hyper Beam broke around the Protect, Magcargo resting unmoved beneath its protective shield. Dragonite lost some altitude, wincing in pain at the poison, and Ash grit his teeth. _That's annoying. She's gonna force me to get close – with Protect she's too skilled not to be able to dodge and stall the poison out._ "Come in lower!" Ash called. "Stir the ground up with Hurricane, then Dragon Pulse when you get an opening."

Sue grinned, letting Dragonite come in low. At the exact moment Dragonite unleashed its Hurricane, she shouted, "Stone Edge, now!"

Magcargo took the Hurricane to the face – but the Stone Edge exploded out of the earth and ripped into Dragonite's softer underbelly, knocking him clear out of the sky. Ash recalled his Pokemon before he hit the ground.

" _Dragonite is unable to battle! Ketchum_ _leads_ _2-1."_

Cheering, Sue pumped her fist in the air, shooting Ash a shit-eating grin. "Ha!" she crowed. "You're not curb-stomping me today! I don't care if you ought to be Ultra Ball tier or whatever, Ketchum, cause I'm gonna make you _work_ for it."

Ash hummed, drawing Oshawott's pokeball and flipping it in his hand. "We'll see about that," he said. "Oshawott!"

Oshawott appeared on the battlefield, puffing out his chest, raising his scalchop in the air triumphantly. "Yeah Oshawott!" Serena cheered. "Get her! You got this Ash!"

His opponent was less impressed. Sue put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Ash. "Really?" she said. "You bring out a _Dragonite_ for your first Pokemon and you follow it up with your _Oshawott_? Give me a break. I thought you were taking this seriously."

Oshawott and Ash both cried out in indignation. Jumping forward, Oshawott started chittering at Sue, gesturing angrily at her with his shell. Ash forced himself back to cool in time to notice the devious gleam in Sue's eyes, and he cursed. _She's gonna rile him up. Damn, she fights_ dirty. "Cool it, Oshawott!" Ash shouted. "She's trying to wind you up."

"Oh yeah," Sue challenged. "Cause I remember the last time you sent out Oshawott against a Pokemon _way_ out of his league. Remind me what happened when you tried to tackle a Hydregion, again? I mean, I get it, but even double STAB's not gonna be enough when you're trying to fight my Magcargo with an unevolved starter Pokemon."

Ash hissed through his teeth. "Oshawott, _calm_ ," he growled, clenching his fist as Oshawott looked ready to burst a gasket. "You'll show her."

For a moment, Sue shot Ash an apologetic smile so he knew she was having him on, but it was lost when she gave a dramatic laugh, fiddling with one of her poison hair clips. "I mean, _honestly_ ," she said. "What are you, Oshawott, straight out of Juniper's lab? I could-"

Oshawott lost it. Leaping into the air, he unleashed his most powerful Hydro Pump, plowing around Sue's lazy 'protect' command and gouging into the earth around Magcargo, filling the crater's bottom with muddy water. Ash saw the way Sue's eyes widened in shock and admiration, but he knew Oshawott didn't.

"Oshawott!" Ash barked. "What did we talk about with _listening to me_? Stand. Down."

"I mean, that's just a lot of hot water, isn't it?" Sue mused, yawning and fanning herself. Puffing up red in outrage, Oshawott rounded on Ash and furiously babbled at him, talking over Ash's attempts to placate him – and took a Flamethrower to the back; weak and ineffective, the move was little more than a taunt from a smug Magcargo, who said something in its language that seemed to have similar effects as Sue's words.

Ash bared his teeth in furious frustration, frustration that was quickly becoming aimed at Oshawott as much as Sue. "Come on, Oshawott," Serena murmured on the sideline. "Listen to Ash…"

Unfortunately, predictably, Oshawott didn't. Rather, he took off at a furious clip in an Aqua Jet, rocketing toward Sue, and Sue laughed in vicious delight. "Protect." Oshawott bounced off of the Protect, howling in fury, and reared back for another Hydro Pump. "Dodge, then Shell Smash." Magcargo easily dodged the second Hydro Pump and leaped out of the way, shell cracking, fiery energy flickering around its frame. "Hey Ash!" Sue called mockingly. "Aren't you gonna come and put your Pokemon back on a leash?"

"Oh, that's it!" Ash shouted at the same time as Oshawott shrieked in outrage and leaped at Magcargo with a Razor Shell. Magcargo unleashed a Stone Edge, which Oshawott narrowly dodged, hitting the ground hard. "LISTEN TO ME!" he bellowed, to no avail. Magcargo began charging an attack that looked dangerously like an Earth Power, and Ash knew he was out of time. Fury rising in his chest, Ash fell into his Aura, the world snapping blue, the Pokemon and humans around the battlefield lighting up in brilliant colors, and _reached_ for Oshawott.

[ _LISTEN_ ]

Several things happened at once: aura whipped to life around Ash, Oshawott froze and faced him, the ground beneath Oshawott exploded, sending him flying into the air, and Sue cried out in alarm. As Oshawott shrieked in pain, a veil of water, similar to his Aqua Jet, erupted around his body, and he landed, pained, before Ash, taking on Ash's battle pose. Ash felt Oshawott's [ _fury_ ] and he fed it with his own rage, whipping out his hand. Oshawott rocketed forward with his Aqua Jet, taking a sharp turn at Magcargo's Protect and unleashing a Hydro Pump into Magcargo's unprotected flank, sending Magcargo flying-

The connection snapped sharply. Oshawott shrieked in pain, losing control of his ability as his Torrent erupted around him, and Ash doubled over on his side of the battlefield- His head was screaming- Pikachu was shouting- Serena was at his side-

"What _are_ you?"

Unsteadily, Ash teetered back to his feet, clutching the side of his head. Serena steadied him, her eyes sharp with concern, murmuring, "Are you alright?" Ash shook his head. Across the battlefield, mouth agape, Sue stared at Ash in confusion, somewhere between fear and awe, slowly backing away from the battlefield. Oshawott was unconscious. Magcargo, heavily damaged, swayed where it stood, a shock away from unconscious.

" _Oshawott is unable to battle!"_ the Rotom Drone cried. " _The match is tied 1-1!_ "

Dead silence met the pronouncement.

"Wh-What _was_ that?" Sue breathed, taking a fearful step onto the battlefield. "How did you do that? What was that light? Th-that wasn't battling, that wasn't in the rules, I- I don't know _what_ that was."

There was a dull thrumming in Ash's head. He was having a hard time thinking through his anger, a rage which had become overpowering, subsuming his rational mind in aura and instinct, and he had not fought but _acted_. His head had never hurt so badly. Ignoring Sue, he drew Oshawott's pokeball, recalled Oshawott, and reclipped it to his belt without another word. Wordlessly, he gestured to a concerned Pikachu. "End this."

"Ash?" Sue echoed.

Ash turned to Serena and gave her a quick kiss. It did nothing to assuage Serena's concern, but it did get her to stand back, giving him the space to return his attention to the battle. "It'll be fine," he murmured to her, and then called, "I'll explain later. Can you battle?"

"But-"

" _Can you battle?_ "

"Y-y-yes," Sue stammered. She took a deep breath, obviously rattled, and sank back into her battle stance. "Are you good to continue, Magcargo?" Magcargo gave a weak affirmation, and Sue looked back up at Ash. "We're ready."

Ash narrowed his eyes, powering through his migraine. His head throbbed. He needed to end the battle five minutes ago. "Quick attack."

"Protect!"

"Circle until the shield fails," Ash said. He felt cold, right now, his emotion deadened, and rather ruthless. Sue cursed, glancing at Magcargo as Pikachu ran a tight circle around it.

"Drop it and use Earth Power!"

"Thunderbolt."

The instant Magcargo dropped the shield, Pikachu was on it with a vicious Thunderbolt that electrocuted Magcargo before it could begin its attack. Magcargo collapsed, and Pikachu scampered back to Ash, running up his shoulder in concern.

_"Match! In a_ _1_ _-0 victory, challenger Ash Ketchum, ranked #_ _512_ _, defeats defender_ _Sue Lugic_ _, ranked #_ _482_ _! Congratulations Ash!"_

In the stunned silence that followed, Sue recalled Magcargo. She tentatively picked her way around the crater they had created, joining Serena at Ash's side. Ash shook her hand absently when she offered it, inclining his head when she murmured, "Good battle."

"You too," he murmured, but his attention was elsewhere.

Oshawott's pokeball sat heavy in Ash's hand, red on white. He stared down at it, an internal conflict coming to a head. He tapped the button and the ball shrank in his palm.

Ash clenched his fist around the pokeball.

_Something's gotta give._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Right on time baby!
> 
> Oh man, is there so much hinted-at worldbuilding in Sword and Shield that never gets explored. Am I gonna explore it? You betcha. Galar is way too cool a setting not to get a better treatment than Game Freak doles out, for real.
> 
> I don't know about y'all but I knew Rose was gonna be the villain in Sword from the instant I saw him, and, honestly, Ash's gotta be getting a sixth sense for these things by this point. I wanna see the dynamic where Ash doesn't trust the very obvious villain of a series for once, y'know? Hell, Rose isn't even that bad compared to Lysandre or Giovanni or Cyrus, but that doesn't mean he isn't kind of a creep. Poor Leon deserves better.
> 
> I love a more adventurous Serena. It just fits her character so well. She's still everything from XY, but she's come out of her shell and she can backtalk Rose and pull off crazy performing stunts and generally be a badass, because let's be honest, that's what she deserves in life.
> 
> Burnet and Kukui's baby will be making a star appearance at some point, because little kids are adorable.
> 
> This chapter (obviously) took a while, but that's how it goes when you're putting out 10k chapters. I hope I've made your wait worthwhile, fam. I'm pretty pleased with this. And I got a ton of work done on my original this fall, which now sits over 300k, because I'm ambitious and incapable of writing short fiction haha. This one's novel length too! Cheers to that!
> 
> There are either two or three chapter left in Galar, and then we move on to Sinnoh! I'm so excited :).
> 
> As I anticipated, the text scenes got a mixed reception – some people adored them, some people hated them. I had a lot of fun writing them for one so I don't mind. Also, it's good to keep in mind for both FFN people and AO3 people that the Pokemon fandom is very different between the two archives and I'm an active participant in both. Consider this a synthesis of the best of both worlds – both the new AO3 style (3D games, Galar, light fluff and character explorations of Ash's trauma, the dreaded textfic :P) and the old FFN style (2D games and anime, aura, battling, and tournaments, more realistic explorations of the Pokemon world, etc). I love both and I think that there's a lot to be gained from joining the schools.
> 
> Thank you to Amourshipper35, DaDragon562, xxBurlesquexx, Reader, misterbruh, Rajiv A. Rajaram, crazydude13, Hurtturnip, Temple27, Hall Gowrt, Ri2, TheStrongestChosenOne, the great, UnKnownGuy2006, Name16, fishlord17, Noble phantom, championmuru, SSGSS GOHAN, HumbleInternetUser, A_Simple_Girl, lesbiananimeism, Uranium235, InfamousPlayer, Chapelseed, WR41T6, and six guests for reviewing! Your support, as always, blows me away. Also, 200 favs on FFN is pretty bomber!
> 
> Some responses:
> 
> DaDragon562 – You're fairly on the money with the first one, although I can't say it'll play out the way you're thinking ;)
> 
> Guest #1 – yeah yeah either way Ash still gets made fun of for it
> 
> Ri2 – Paul is hilarious and I like the idea of Ash forcing him into a friendship haha. Also with the Goh/Cerise thing their relationships are different. Cerise was more of a mentor who Ash never really got to know well enough to trust, whereas Goh is a friend who Ash wants to keep in touch with. You don't see Professor Sycamore on that gc for example.
> 
> championmuru – oop nope that's just me misspelling things. You're onto something ;)
> 
> Guest #2 – Let us all take moment in silent remembrance of my upload schedule…
> 
> I hope my American folk had a lovely Thanksgiving and that everyone stays safe, healthy, and warm this winter! Y'all are the best. Remember to leave a line and tell me what you thought :)
> 
> Cheers, Allie
> 
> NEXT TIME: Team Rocket?! Also Bede is a colossal asshole and Ash and Lycanroc go on a romp


End file.
